Titans and the Goliath
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Meet Grim, your average everyday high school boxer... Until an accident turns him into a giant unstoppable Goliath that ends an invasion. Watch as Grim becomes a Titan and helps then fight Crime while trying to control his great power. OC X Jinx
1. Origin

Hello everyone! Welcome to my second attempt at themTeen Titans Fanfiction! I decided my other one was getting out of hand so I wanted to try this one out. Meet Grim Deathly, A.K.A The Goliath. You'll find out what his abilities are as he does because right now he's your ordinary high school student... With a genius scientist father who needs him to transport unknown materials for him. So let's just Jump in.

Grim is **an** average kid with black curly hair, blue eyes, five foot nine, wearing black jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and black boots.

To say Grim was not having a good day would be putting it lightly. He had just gotten out of school in Jump City to find his bike trashed due to bullies, his father didn't care about his amateur Boxing tournament success, and. Now he was on a train to Metropolis carrying some form of alien rock/crystal to the scientists in Metropolis.

"Thanks dad. Just what I wanted to do with my afternoon." Said Grim stepping off the train and making his way to the city. He saw a few shady people around the alleys he passed but he ignored them until he heard applause from somewhere in front of him. He looked up to see Superman waving to people as he flew on a patrol around the city making sure everything was okay.

"Superman huh? I'm more of a Flash or Batman fan." Said Grim when suddenly a white light shined around him.

"What the...?" He said when he was suddenly inside of a pod like object he looked out of glass in front of him to see what he could only guess we're aliens. (The awe of aliens had died down with Superman, Martian Manhunter, Etc.) They stood around seven feet tall with a humanoid appearance. They were muscled and had long arms and legs with bulky hands, they had no hair and their body was covered in grey scales.

"Continue capturing the humans for transmutation into Sentinalus. We will replenish our forces with their own. Make sure the mind control is included in the fusion." Ordered one of them who stood around ten feet. He also had a form of armor on him that was simply black scales over his grey ones.

Grim began to sweat in fear. He knew what was gonna happen, he wasn't an idiot. These aliens were going to mutate him into one of their own and he would work for them potentially forever. Might as well get a good look at where he would be working for the rest of his life. He pressed up against the glass and saw pods like his own down a long line that looked like it went for miles, he could see other people pounding on the glass of their pods. The ship had an orange glow around it and the walls were colored orange as well. He was the last pod in the rows of pods.

Grim began to feel around the edges of his pod to see if there was an opening but he found nothing. Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the ship and Grim noticed a pipe fall from his pod and spilled a grey powder across the ground. Looked important.

Grim looked down where the explosions were coming from to see Superman tear through the ship wall and begin freeing the captives. Other League members began fighting the aliens as Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern freed the captives. As they were beginning to come close to Grim the giant alien slammed his fist onto a big red button a hissing began to sound around his pod and gas began to pour into his pod. Superman broke a pod three down from him.

His body was heating up.

Two pods away.

His body was now in pain and seemed to shift.

One pod.

Grim heard a noise of something hitting the ground and saw he had dropped the alien material his father wanted. It was a black glossy rock crystal thing. It looked solid and shiny and it began to rise into the air as the same happened with Grim. Gas exploded into his pod from pipes around him.

Superman was about to open his pod but the giant alien knocked him away and stood in front of Grim's pod.

Grim then felt an odd sensation. He seemed to be rising still... But he felt his feet on the ground still. He also felt heavier. He looked at his hands and he cried out when he saw them expanding and becoming more block like and turning blackened. Just like the rock that was now gone. He began yelling and heard his voice grow deeper and deeper to a low bellow. Then came the rage. A boiling hot anger that came from no source. He knew only one thing. He needed to punch something.

Outside the pod the aliens and the League were fighting and the giant alien moved to the pod to open it.

"Move slave! Fight the intruders while we escape!" He ordered.

Nothing.

The gas emptied and no sound was heard from inside other than the sound of emptying gas.

"Slave!?" Demanded the alien when a black scaled fist erupted from the smokey gas and crashed into his face sending him crashing through a console and embedding into the far wall killing the alien with a broken body.

Superman faced the new threat as a huge form began to rise from the pod. He was similar to the aliens but also very different. His skin wasn't scales like theirs, it was closer to armor pieces linked together. He also stood nine feet tall when he stood at full height. He had no hair but had small spikes across his head and down the sides of his arms and legs. His mouth was open revealing drill like teeth in rows like shark teeth. And his skin... No it couldn't be called skin anymore. His shell... Was all black. A glossy rock crystal black. Everything was black except for two solid red eyes filled with rage. Then there was his hands. They were much larger in proportion to his body. It was as if his hands had boxing gloves covering his already giant hands. (Just to help you understand his proportions to other people look up the tallest man in the world for height and his hand would be able to envelope the head of a normal human completely.) His fingers were also somewhat squared off at the ends. His feet were similar to his hands in being giant but were spiked at the ends.

The man... No, the monster looked around breathing heavily. He faced Superman who got ready to fight.

"Hey... It's the League. Here to save little old me?" Asked the creature with its rumbling voice. Falling and placing his hand on the wall where a small crystal formed similar to his shell.

"He defied the orders of the Commander!? How!?" Asked one of the Aliens.

"The mind control essence pipe is broken! He isn't under control!" Said another.

"Oh no... Commander..." Said another Alien kneeling at the body of the giant Alien.

"Who are you?" Asked Superman helping the monster up.

"Grim... Grim Deathly." Said the transformed Grim standing up to his full height again.

"Huh... You guys looked bigger on TV." Said Grim looking down on all of them when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in broken glass on the ground.

"Woah... Is that me...? No. It can't be!" He said picking up the shard and gasping seeing his giant hands.

"What did they do to me!?" He yelled turning and stomping towards an alien and grabbing its shoulders and cracking them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Grim roared shaking the air visibly with his rage filled voice.

"We tried turning you into us... But an unknown material interfered with the chemical bonding turning you into this." Said the alien quickly trying to save his arms the fate his broken commander had faced.

"... The space rock. It mutated into me." Grim said releasing the alien and sitting down on the ground and holding his head in his hands.

Suddenly Superman got a call.

"Superman. This isn't the mothership. The true target is still docked in space near the moon." Said Batman.

"Got it." Said Superman crashing through the ceiling and heading into space.

The rest of the League was starting to leave and Grim got up and followed them catching a ride with Green Lantern.

When they reached the ground Grim shook hands with Green Lantern. (John Stewart if your wondering.)

"It's nice to finally meet you GL." Said Grim.

"About your... Appearance. You'll get used to it kid. We all had to." Said John putting his hand on Grim's shoulder.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'll find a way back to Jump City... The train is going to be a fun ride back." Joked Grim with... Well grim humor.

Suddenly the ship they were on began to dip down. It was falling out of the sky.

"We don't have the manpower to stop it." Said John calling the League.

"I might have an idea." Said Grim looking at his giant arms that were able to kill a giant alien in one blow.

"No, you don't know your power yet. For all we know you could turn back at any time." Said John shaking his head.

"Well if I can't be a form of hero what other kind of life can I live? Something tells me my boxing career won't work out anymore." Said Grim walking toward the falling ship and standing in the middle of the road.

The ship was mostly circular but had a large pointed rectangle at the end. That was the end dipping towards Grim right now. In fact... It was almost like a sandbag swinging down at him. Grim got into a standard boxing stance and pulled his arm back and turned his body as the ship came to reach him his arm bolted out and crashed into the ship creating a shockwave that broke the glass of surrounding skyscrapers. The ship was still for a moment then gave way before the punch sending it upwards out of the city and landing far off in a clear area outside the city. Luckily they were already near the edge of the city.

Green Lantern ran over to Grim to see if he was okay since he was lying on his back now. But he found him sitting up and looking at his hands.

"Are you okay?" Asked John pulling him up.

"I didn't feel any pain. It felt good to punch it though." Said Grim closing his fists.

"I'm here! Where's the ship!?" Said Superman flying down looking for the ship he was told was falling onto the city.

"The kid took care of it." Said GL.

"Really?" Asked Superman turning to Grim with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, met GL and Supes in one day. Lucky me! You know... Other than the mutation." Laughed Grim nervously.

"Well I'm glad you were here. You did a good job." Said Superman shaking Grim's hand.

Grim was about to say something when a rock hit him in the head. He turned to see civilians throwing rocks at him.

"Go back to your planet alien!" Yelled one of them.

"Leave our city alone!" Yelled another throwing a milkshake at him covering him in it.

"Ugh... Strawberry." Said Grim wiping it off of himself and marching over to the civilians.

"You guys did see me stop that ship right?" He asked one of them to get another milkshake thrown at him this time with the cup getting stuck on his head.

"Wow. And here I thought metropolis was one of the better cities." Sighed Grim wiping his head before walking back to the two heroes.

"I'm going to go back to Jump City. At least there I know where I can get out of the sight of evil civilians." Said Grim turning when light enveloped him again and he found himself at the Watchtower.

"ENOUGH OF THE TELEPORTING!" He yelled glaring at the heroes around him. He turned to look into the face of Batman.

"Oh, the Bat." Said Grim.

"Welcome to the Watchtower." Said Martian Manhunter flying to him.

"Uh, hello? Can I ask why I'm not in Metropolis. Or in Jump?" He asked.

"Because we need to make sure you won't go rouge." Said Batman.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Every person needs a contingency plan." Said Grim nodding.

"What do you need?" He asked and Batman pulled out a bag.

"DNA." He said and Grim cocked his head to the side.

"Okay..." Grim patted his body until he found a spike that was out of place on his head and with great effort snapped it off wincing from a sharp pain and handing it over to the Batman.

"There, now can you send me to Jump?" Asked Grim looking at the Martian who nodded.

"And if you ever need help again, just call or look for the giant Golaith." Said Grim as he teleported out.

He appeared back on earth in his home city of Jump. He sighed in relief until he went to his home where he was thinking about his new life when it hit him. He couldn't live normally.

No school, no boxing, no real friends, even no job. Just walking through the streets he would get hated by normal people. When realizing this he left his home once more and didn't look back. He found a dark spot under a giant bridge and used his crystallization powers to make a form of shelf and he sat in it.

"Hero huh... Nah, wouldn't work." He said shaking his head and soon drifted off dreaming of great battles and his new abilities.

END!

Hi guys! What do you think of this new version? I hope it's good because I put a lot of effort into this one. And since I'm running low on battery on both me and my iPad I a just end it here. Plz review and maybe leave me ideas? I probably won't use but then again I might. Bye.


	2. Go!

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter Two! This chapter is based in the episode where it shows how the Titans met. Not much else to say but to get to reading. So without further delay, here is the story.

It has been about a year since Grim had been Transformed and most. People had forgotten the failed invasion by now. Grim had stayed in Jump city but he had made sure that he wouldn't run into anyone he had known before. He was thought to have died in the invasion. He still lived under the bridge but the shelter had become a miniature black fortress of solitude. He managed to find clothes in his size. (Not and easy feat. Even more so when the store clerks kept screaming and calling security when he went into the stores.) He wore a large overcoat and a fedora to cover his body. He also had slacks to go with the coat, no shoes though as his feet were giant.

Grim was walking down the streets of Jump City when he heard a girl scream. He turned to see an alleyway with a woman being attacked by three shady looking thugs.

"Come on lady, we just want to have a little fun." Said one of them holding her against the wall.

"No! Please! Someone help!" She cried.

"Hey!" Said Grim walking over to them.

"Just keep walking." Said one of the thugs not looking at him.

"Alright if that's how you want to play it." Said Grim picking up two of the thugs and slamming them together knocking them out.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with." Said the last thug let go of the woman and pulled out a knife and swinging it at Grim scraping it across his stomach cutting some of his clothes.

"Oh, God! My organs! They'll spill out!" Said Grim doubling over.

"Serves you right." Said. The thug stabbing the knife towards Grim hitting him in the head... And the knife bent.

As the thug looked at his knife Grim stood back up to tower over the man. He picked him up and looked into his eyes with his glowing red ones.

"What are you!?" Screamed the man.

"A monster. Now run or I'll eat you." Said Grim dropping the man who began to run.

"Thank you!" Said the woman picking up a bag she dropped and turning to him to scream when she saw Grim's monstrous face.

"You're welcome lady." He said setting his hat back on his head to cover his face in shadows. He left the alley and continued walking until he found himself in an area of shops and a large pizza place.

"Pizza? I haven't had any since I was transformed." Said Grim walking towards it when the area began to light up and he looked up to see a ball of fire flying at him.

"Gonna be one of those days..." He sighed as the ball slammed into him and threw him into the ground burying him under the road.

Starfire stood up not knowing she had just crushed a person in her descent. She began trying to break her shackles and destroying the area. Grim erupted from the ground throwing rock everywhere and grabbing Starfire and lifting her into the air. His single hand almost completely circled her waist.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to walk into a store to get clothes!?" He yelled waving his other hand at his now destroyed clothes.

She yelled back in a language that was obviously not from human tongues. Grim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Great. An alien, because I haven't had enough trouble from them." He grumbled when a red metal object hit him in the head. He turned to see the Boy Wonder himself standing there with more projectiles in his hands.

"Put the girl down or things will get ugly, and judging by your look you don't want to get any uglier." He said angrily.

"One: hurtful. Two: she is the one who crushed me, then began going ham on the city." Said Grim as Starfire smashed her shackles on his head popping off the top of them. She aimed her hands at Grim's face and sent a flurry of blasts into his face knocking him back and making him let go of her.

Grim was knocked through a brick wall and when he emerged he saw the other soon to be Titans had appeared. Grim ran out and stood next to Robin as a black wall appeared in front of them.

"Maybe we don't need to fight." Said Raven and Robin soon went and freed Starfire who then kissed him.

"Sure, I get the headache and he gets the Girl." Mumbled Grim holding his head.

Soon the group was all splitting up and Beastboy tried following Cyborg until he yelled at him.

"I'm a cyborg! I got hurt in a car accident! I'm a monster." He said angrily.

"Says the man who is at least still part human." Said Grim walking over to them.

"You were human?" Asked Cyborg looking up at him.

"Amateur boxing champion Grim Deathly, at your service." Said Grim giving a mocking bow.

"What happened to you?" Asked Beastboy.

"You remember e invasion in Metropolis? I was the only person who didn't get out in time. When they tried to make a slave I became a mutation of alien, human, and space rock." Said Grim thumping his chest with his giant hands.

Before Beastboy or Cyborg could answer a shadow fell over the three of them. They looked up to see a giant ship above them.

"Well shit. Another alien ship." Said Grim sighing.

Suddenly a voice was heard echoing through the city.

"Humans! A prisoner of ours has been found in your city! We will search for the prisoner and if you attack us your city will be destroyed!" Said the alien commander.

"Really? That's your first action? Threats?" Said Grim as reptile aliens landed and began searching for Starfire.

The Titans soon regrouped and found Starfire eating snacks in a theater wrapper and all.

"Oh that's just not right." Said Grim and Starfire turned towards the group.

"Why did you follow me!?" She yelled with her eyes glowing green.

"Lover boy wanted another kiss." Said Grim resting his hand on Robin's head.

"Why did you free me!?" She demanded.

"We were being nice. It's a thing on earth." Yawned Grim.

"Nice? We don't have this word on my planet... The closest is weak!" She growled.

"Well here nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice you'll tell us why an alien is tearing apart our city." Said Cyborg.

"I like that guy." Said Grim.

"Why did they take you prisoner?" Asked Robin shaking off Grim's hand.

"I am not prisoner... I am prize." Said Starfire.

"Well, I don't know about you guys... But that's enough for me to help her." Said Grim walking and putting his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"We need to find a way up there." Said Robin.

"I can help." Said Raven moving them all upwards into the alien ship. Grim found his head in the ceiling above them and had to pull his head down to hear Beast Boy complain about it being cold and saw Raven hanging back.

"What's wrong?" Asked Grim ducking to avoid hitting the ceiling anymore.

"You heard him, I don't exactly fit in." She said sadly.

"... You're kidding right? I'm a nine foot tall monster, he's half metal, she's from space, and he's green. You'll be fine. Now let's kick some alien butt." Said Grim clapping her on the back and following the others.

When they reached the door to the bridge Grim had an idea. He ripped open the floor and began ripping apart the metal below them until he was below the floor of the bridge.

"We won't be defeated by five teen heroes!" Yelled the commander.

"Not five heroes, one team." Said Robin.

"AND ONE MONSTER!" Grim roared erupting from the ground and knocking back multiple aliens.

Grim grabbed two aliens and slammed them into their friends while the other Titans began to fight as well. As the fight went on Grim saw an alien point their weapon at Raven to fire it at her.

He rolled into the direction of the blasting taking it in the face blinding him momentarily. The aliens made use of his weakness and began piling on top of him stabbing their weapons into him.

"Kill the beast! Then kill his friends!" Laughed the alien commander when another laugh was heard.

"Hehehe... Hahaha... BWAHAHAHA! Stop it! It tickles!" Laughed Grim swinging an arm to knock back a group of aliens. The commander turned and hit a button on the console. A humming was heard through the ship and a laser began to charge a the front of the ship.

"It's over! Your city is doomed! Nothing can stop the laser now!" Laughed the Alien commander before being knocked out by a blast from Cyborg.

"Wanna bet on that?" Asked Grim kicking open the window and jumping in front of the laser and slamming his hands and feet into metal of the ship around the point the laser would shoot from.

"BRING IT ON SCRUBS!" Yelled Grim as the laser that could destroy the city fired directly into his stomach.

"Grim!" Yelled everyone running to the window to see Grim holding fast and the laser begin to die down and stop.

"Yup... I'm the best around... No one gonna bring me down..." Said Grim exhausted.

He slipped from the ship and began falling towards the ocean. He gained speed and crashed into the small island below creating a crater on the edge of it.

"Is he okay?" Asked Beastboy.

They saw Grim give a thumbs up before passing out. He woke up a few seconds later to see everyone standing and looking at the city.

"Hey, you guys actually look like heroes. Good for you guys." He said pulling himself out of the crater and walking over to them.

"Your a hero too." Said Robin looking up at him.

"No, more like a monster who was at the right place at the right time." Said Grim chuckling.

"No. Your more than that, you were the first to offer help to Starfire." Said Robin handing everyone the communicators.

"This will let us stay in contact if the city needs help again." Said Robin.

"Your much nicer than your mentor you know. The Bat just tried to find a way to defeat me before treating me like a person." Said Grim clapping Robin on the shoulder.

"You met Batman?" Asked Robin.

"He took a spike from my head to run DNA tests to find a way to stop me. Nice guy." Said Grim pointing at a half reformed spike on his head.

"But... Maybe this hero thing... Maybe I could try it." Said Grim as his armor shifted and he pulled out a phone.

He pressed a few buttons and soon a familiar voice picked up.

"What is it?" Asked Green Lantern from the other end.

"So I'm trying the hero thing with some other people... Does the watchtower have any spare anything we could use to make our base?" Asked Grim as everyone looked in surprise that he was on good terms with a league member.

"Yeah I think so. We'll send them over, we still owe you for saving metropolis." Said GL hanging up.

"Alright, let's make ourselves a tower of our own." Said Grim putting the phone and the communicator back where he got the phone.

"I'll probably live on this island from now on. So let's build a base here." Said Grim putting his arm around Cyborg.

"Let's talk design, see I've always like to have a window that turns into a TV..." He said and the two began preparations for creating the tower.

END!

Thank you for reading everyone! I'm glad my last chapter got good reactions from you guys so I would like to hear your reviews. Seriously... Even one word helps. So until next time... BYE.


	3. Final Exam

Hello and welcome to chapter three! This is based in the episode Final Exam... And I'm adding another OC as well. He's based off my friend... So he's gonna be a bit spastic and uh... Just ridiculous. This will be the only requested OC so don't even ask me to put yours in unless I ask. So without further ado let's get on with the chapter!

We start with the videos Slade was watching of each of the HIVE members when a fourth one began to play.

The person it showed had grey bandages wrapped around his face and hands. His eyes and mouth were exposed showing golden eyes and sharp teeth. He wore a brown trench coat and large flat hat of the same color. Under the coat he had a black shirt with belts covering some of it holding golden crosses with gems encrusting them. He had black boots and grey pants with more crosses hanging from rings. Lastly he had a large broadsword on his back with a golden handle and encrusted with gems, one gem being red and ominously glowing with a dark energy.

"Archangel, a boy with a gift for holy abilities and excellent swordsmanship. He also knows all forms of unarmed combat for when he chooses to not use his sword." Said a woman's voice as the image showed the person the cutting through machines and using quick barehanded strikes to destroy more machines.

Long story short Slade took the HIVE graduates and gave them their mission. Back at the tower... Grim was having a bad day.

He had woken up to Robin telling him to get to personal training so he could keep his powerful body in shape... Then he had gone upstairs to get something to drink for Starfire to fly past him making him spill water on himself. Then he startled Raven who knocked him into a wall with her powers. Cyborgs security system went haywire when he tried to go to the kitchen ending in laser guns shooting at him and trying to capture him. And finally Beastboy... Beastboy had beaten Grim at a video game and was doing his victory dance and singing praise to himself finally making Grim snap.

"ALRIGHT! THATS ENOUGH! IM GONNA BE IN THE TRAINING ROOM!" Roared Grim stomping to the elevator leaving giant footprints in the floor.

"What's his problem?" Asked Beastboy continuing his dance.

Grim entered the training room to find his training gear how he left it. The room had Robin's dummies for combat practice, Beastboy's treadmill, other exercise equipment, Cyborg's giant weight machine... And then there was Grim's training.

Grim had a machine similar to Cyborg's but there was also a treadmill below it, and there were guns all pointed towards where Grim would stand and a giant machine with a drill on it.

The weights helped his strength, treadmill for speed, gun and drill for testing his armor. Grim walked to his training spot and began his training.

"Let's see... A good five hundred pounds should be a good warmup." Said Grim grunting as the weight was added and the treadmill began to speed up. The guns began firing and the drill slammed into his chest and began drilling.

Grim continued training like this for the next hour until he heard a scream and explosion from upstairs. He stopped the training to head upstairs to find the room covered in blue.

"Maybe we should just go out for Pizza." Said Robin wiping off some blue goo.

"Have fun I guess." Said Grim grabbing cleaning utensils and starting cleaning.

"Friend Grim? Do you not wish to partake of the pizza?" Asked Starfire.

"I'll start going out to eat when they stop calling the police or even league members when I enter the building." Said Grim cleaning a part of the wall.

"They'll get used to you. Eventually." Said Robin as him and the rest of the team left.

"That's what GL keeps saying." Said Grim reaching and touching a part of the blue goop.

"Let's try this..." He said and a black crystal covered the goo and spread to the rest of it.

He then tapped the crystallized goo and it shattered all of the goop allowing him to clean it up easier. He yawned and turned on the tv to see a monster movie was on. He switched. The channel to a news broadcast on how the league had just defeated a huge monster, then a channel about how monsters should be put away for good, and finally he saw a frozen image of himself punching Cinderblock in the face with a terrifying expression on his face.

"Yeah... That's enough of that." He said leaving and going to his room. The door opened slowly grinding against black crystal. The room was covered in it.

"I really gotta find a way to stop crystallizing in my sleep." Said Grim punching the wall shattering all of the crystal. He walked to his bed and collapsed into it.

He woke up later when he heard four unfamiliar voices talking. One was big and dumb, another was annoying and childish, another was and average voice, and another was the voice of a girl.

He yawned and left his room and bumped into someone. He looked down to see a girl in a black dress with pointy pink hair and cat eyes.

Grim crouched down to look into her surprised face inspecting her.

"Hey, you're actually pretty cute. If I was still human I might have asked you out." Said Grim standing back up.

"What!? Do you know who I am!?" She demanded growing a little pink in the cheeks.

"No. But you don't look like someone who could hurt me so I'll let you stay in my home." Said Grim walking past her to the living room to find her partners.

"Oh, visitors." Said Grim and they all turned towards him in shock. They had completely forgotten about the monster Titan.

"Get the Titan!" Yelled gizmo shooting two missiles at Grim which blew up in his face.

Grim just yawned and picked up Gizmo and tore off his backpack crushing it in his hand. Next Jinx shot a pink energy at his leg making him trip.

"Interesting..." Said Grim getting up and poking her in the arm. Crystal began to cover her and ended at her neck.

"I like you. You cause bad luck, I have nothing but bad luck." He said before feeling a powerful punch hit him in the back.

He turned to Mammoth and grinned evilly.

"Sorry, super strength isn't gonna work on me." Said Grim punching Mammoth adding him into the wall and knocking him out.

"And then there was one." Said Grim turning to Archangel.

"You won't beat me so easily." He said punching Grim across the face.

"Hey... I actually felt that." Said Grim turning to him.

"If you have enough faith you can break any object." Said Archangel punching again knocking Grim back.

"Too bad it still can't get through my armor." Sighed Grim grabbing Archangel's head and slamming it into the wall before crystallizing him as well.

"You won't get away with this you mother-" began Gizmo before getting a crystal gag on his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk. Watch your language, there's a lady in front of you!" Said Grim picking up Jinx, Gizmo, Archangel, and Mammoth and walking outside the tower as the others got to the island to counter attack HIVE... To find them all captured.

"Dude! Where were you when we fought them before!?" Yelled Beastboy.

"Sleeping. Take these guys to the prison and tell them to create a sound wave at this frequency." Said Grim handing Robin a paper with a frequency on it.

"It will break the crystal on them." Said Grim before turning and locking eyes with Jinx.

"What!?" She snarled at him.

"Nothing... Just didn't know evil could look so good." He said patting her on the head and walking back inside.

"I didn't know good could look so ugly!" She yelled back pink in the cheeks again. She and her team were soon escorted to the prison and freed from their crystal prison.

Back with Grim in the tower it was night time so he was getting ready to head out of the tower. Night was the only time he could go out without starting a panic since it was harder to tell what he was.

He went to where HIVE and the Titans had broken apart the ground and building and put everything back into place sealing them together with his crystal abilities. He needed to do something to keep his mind busy. Green cat eyes kept coming back to him and he couldn't get rid of the image.

END

Well that's it for now. It was kinda hard to write this one because I was having a mild case of writers block... Anyway you can already see Grim and Jinx are beginning to have feeling for each other so... Yeah! See you guys next chapter!


	4. Freedom

Hello and welcome back everyone! This chapter goes away from the canon and obviously it focuses on Grim and his interactions with the city who still hates him for his appearance. It involves the city putting a handicap on him to make sure he won't attack any citizens. So without further ado... LE STORY CONTINUES!

Grim had woken up to Robin banging on his door. He rose from his crystal bed and opened the door.

"What is it?" Asked Grim rubbing his eye with a giant finger.

"Trouble. And it involves you." Said Robin walking with Grim in tow.

They walked into the living room to see an image of Grim's face snarling at the screen. In front of that was a news anchorman.

"This monster has continued to terrorize our city ever since the alien invasion! It's time the Titans take care of the true villain. This monster needs to be locked away or destroyed!" Said the man as a video played of Grim fighting a giant rock monster as people ran in fear from the two of them. Then to Grim trying to save someone from falling off a building for them to fall and be saved by Raven. And then a building was set on fire during a fight with Grim and overload.

"The city council has come to a decision and if the Titans don't bring in the monster then they won't get support from the city anymore." Said the man slamming his hand onto the table in front of him.

The tv turned off and the team all looked to Grim who's shoulders slumped. He sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

"They can't do this!" Said Cyborg angrily.

"No, I can see their reasoning. I'll just have to hope they choose imprisonment instead of destroying me." Said Grim walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going!?" Yelled Robin.

"Turning myself in." He said closing the door behind him shutting out the team. He emerged from the tower seconds later and walked to the edge of the island.

Grim dove into the water and sunk to the bottom. He began walking across the bottom until he emerged at Jump City harbor. (It turned out he doesn't need air anymore since the transformation.) He ignored the screams and calls for the police as he walked in the middle of the road making sure everyone got a good view of the 'Monster'.

A police car stopped in front of him and two officers pulled out their guns and began firing at him. Grim continued walking until he stood next to them. He turned to them and spoke with his voice deeper and rumbling.

"Your supposed to wait until lethal force is used against you." He said shocking the two officers who stood down and got back in their car to follow him slowly.

Grim continued his walk until a building burst into flames next to him quickly erupting into a pillar of flame. His enhanced hearing allowed him to hear people yelling inside.

He turned towards the building as the police began to call the fire department. He brought his arms out and smashed his hands together creating a blast of air that put out the flames saving the people inside. He continued walking until he ended at City Hall. He walked to the door and kicked it down scaring all the officials as he entered.

"I heard that I'm under arrest?" Growled Grim glaring at the people in the building.

"Y-you have caused too much terror to the city! Monsters will not be tolerated!" Stuttered the Mayor.

"Very well." Growled Grim again turning and pushing past the two officers that had followed him and walking to their police car.

Grim stopped realizing he wouldn't fit in the car and turned towards where he knew the prison was. He bent down and made a mighty leap sailing through the air and landing in front of the prison cracking the ground on landing.

"Alright... Got to work on the landing..." Said Grim

He jumped again and landed inside the courtyard were the prisoners were currently at surprising them and scaring them as quite a few of them were put there by him.

"Sup Scrubs." Said Grim as security guard ran to him and brought him through regulations for super criminals. Strength inhibitor collar, scans for weapons, they tried to get him into an orange jumpsuit but he ripped it with his massive body so they settled for only the pants.

Grim emerged from the building again and walked into the courtyard to see his favorite four HIVE members glaring at him.

Grim looked around to see most of the other prisoners just looking away from him so he walked over to them and waved.

"Yo! I see they got the crystal off." He said walking to them cheerfully.

"What? Did they arrest you for being ugly?" Snapped Gizmo.

"Actually... Your not too far off. It doesn't always pay to be a giant terrifying monster. Tends to make people not like you." Said Grim shrugging his shoulders.

"So what? Your a villain now?" Asked Jinx.

"No. I'll probably just be prisoner for life... Or become a monster that the city needs to deal with having." Shrugged Grim looking to the side to Archangel was punching the wall of the prison with his bare fist.

"IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH FAITH NO PRISON CAN HOLD YOU!" He yelled in a frenzy.

"Uh... Is he okay?" Asked Grim pointing at him.

"No. He really isn't. I don't know how he even graduated..." Sighed Jinx.

"Graduated? There's a school for villain? Why is this not a thing for heroes!?" Asked Grim sitting down so his eyes were level with hers. Those damned pink cat eyes.

"It's called HIVE academy." Said Gizmo angrily.

"Thanks midget." Said Grim flicking him in the head.

"Hey!" Yelled Gizmo holding his head.

"I'm talking to the cute girl, not her creepy sidekick." Said Grim when a shadow fell over him.

Grim looked up to see a huge normal human. He cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly.

"Let's see how tough you are without your super strength!" He yelling punching Grim in the face... And then holding his hand in pain.

"Only my strength is taken away dumbass. My armor is still harder than rock." Said Grim as the man ran away defeated.

"So... This academy... Does it teach you to control your powers?" Asked Grim facing Jinx with a serious face.

"Well... Yes it does... Why?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"I'll be honest... It's been little over two years since I got my power and they're still hard to control. And every day I get stronger." Said Grim looking at his hand.

"So?" Asked Jinx not seeing a problem.

"Imagine... One day you have to put effort into opening a door... Then it's easy... Then it takes no effort... Then just touching the door lightly will shatter it. But replace the door with people. I might as well be living in a world where everyone is made of glass." Said Grim holding his head in his hands.

"Then control it!" Scoffed Jinx.

"How? By the time I get used to my strength it just increases again! Even this collar is only holding back a small amount!" Said Grim slamming his hand into the ground causing a hand imprint in the concrete.

"It's not my problem." Said Jinx walking away.

"Yeah it isn't." Said Grim standing up and dusting himself off when a guard ordered him to come inside because there was a phone call for him.

"Make it quick monster." Said the man as Grim picked up the phone.

"Grim! We've been trying to get in contact with you! We need you now. There's a mutated gorilla destroying the zoo and we can't take him down, we need your strength!" Said Robin over the phone.

"Robin, I'm in prison. They ordered my capture or death, what did you expect? I wasn't framed or falsely accused of a crime, I was incarcerated for my appearance. Not much you can do against that."

"But we need you!" Yelled Robin.

"Find another monster to help you. Maybe the gorilla is looking for a career." Said Grim hanging up.

"Out of my way." Said Grim pushing past the guard. He found a shady spot and began taking a nap until a roar woke him up.

He bolted awake to see other prisoners looking around in confusion when the wall he was leaning on broke open and he looked up to see a giant glowing red gorilla. In one hand he had a woman and in the other... Was Robin.

"Mutant gorilla huh? The one day I'm off duty." Said Grim reaching up to his collar and tearing it off.

"The idiot guards were so scared of me they forgot to activate the thing." Said Grim leaping up and slugging the gorilla across the face making it drop the woman and Robin. Grim caught the woman midair and landed on the sidewalk.

The woman was looking up at in confused that a monster had saved her from another monster. Grim put her down and turned his back to her.

"Run, and do me a favor and try to get people to evacuate." He said before leaping and crashing into the gorilla again smashing into a building.

The gorilla grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground and threw him into the prison wall knocking down more of it as prisoners began to run out.

"Grim! The prisoners!" Yelled Robin from the sidewalk.

"FIGHTING A GIANT GORILLA!" Yelled Grim as the other Titans arrived to fight the beast.

"I've got this. Stop the prisoners!" Said Grim as the gorilla swung a fist down towards a group of kids who couldn't escape.

"No!" Yelled Robin when Grim dived and stopped the fist with his back.

"And they call me a monster." He said lifting the giant fist and grabbing it with his.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" He roared slamming the giant fist into the ground and ran up the arm to the head of the giant animal.

"SLEEP!" He shouted slamming both hands on either side of the gorilla's head causing a shockwave. The mighty gorilla crumpled and fell onto it's back.

"In the immortal words of Cyborg... BOOYAH!" Said Grim standing on top of the gorilla with a peace sign.

Suddenly the gorilla began to shrink and Grim fell off it landing on his stomach. He looked up to see guns pointing at his face.

"Get back into the prison or we will use lethal force!" Yelled the warden eager to give the command.

"You mean the prison with the huge hole in it? Alright." Said Grim standing up and holding out his wrists. Black crystal formed around his hands like handcuffs and he began to walk with the armed patrol back to the prison when the woman he saved stopped them.

"Lady, no need to worry they're putting me back in prison." Said Grim from behind the men separating him and the woman.

"Hold on! This man just saved my life and the lives of those children! What is his crime?" The woman asked.

"He is a danger to city. He causes destruction everywhere he goes." Said the warden.

"You would too if you were as powerful as him!" Said the woman making Grim raise an eyebrow.

"I would control it." Stated the Warden coldly as he began to turn his back to them.

"REALLY!? You would control it!? What if I told you that the same power you use to turn the knob of a door would be enough to snap a man's neck? If the steps you take would crack the ground!? YOUR FINGERS STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK DIAMONDS LIKE AN EGG!?" Roared Grim hitting the last straw. He broke apart his handcuff crystal and pushed his way to the warden who put his energy pistol to Grim's head.

"ALLOW ME!" Yelled Grim grabbing the gun and putting it to his head. Before people could stop him he pulled the trigger and it fired... Just to disperse on his armored skin like it was a mere light show.

"I don't feel pain anymore. My armor has never been pierced by anything. You have no ability to stop me." Said Grim as a familiar green clad person suddenly descended into the group of people.

"What's going on?" Asked John looking from Grim to the Warden.

"This criminal has escaped and stolen a firearm! Bring him down and put him in the league's villain prison!" Yelled the Warden going red in the face.

"You mean him?" Asked GL pointing at Grim.

"How are you John?" Said Grim crushing the gun in his hand.

"I'm fine. Now what's really going on here?"

"I've been arrested as a danger to the wellbeing of the city. You know, your usual monster look must be monster person idea." Said Grim.

"That's it?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Jump City still isn't used to the whole super hero and villain shtick yet. It's scary? Lock it up. It broke a few things? Lock it up." Said Grim.

"Wait, you know this monster?" Asked the Warden shocked.

"He isn't a monster. He's a hero. Just last year he saved metropolis from being destroyed during the invasion." Said John.

"But he destroys everything he touches!" Yelled the Warden and the woman Grim had saved finally blew it.

"That's it. I'm calling a meeting for city council." She said taking out her phone.

"Woah. Who are you?" Asked Grim surprised that she had the power to call a meeting at any time.

"I'm Cole William. CEO of William industries." She said as she called someone on her phone.

"... Yes he deserves a trial! He just saved my life!" She was yelling on the phone a few minutes later as everyone stared at her. One of the kids Grim saved walked over and pulled on his hand.

"Are you going to jail again?" He asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be fine." Said Grim ruffling the kid's hair as Cole got off the phone and turned to him.

"Your trial will be tomorrow at 12:30." Cole said.

"Thanks I suppose. But I don't think it will be any different." Said Grim making Cole sigh.

"Why are you like that... I don't even know your name. Does anyone?" She asked.

"My friends call me Grim... The city should stick to monster... Or The Goliath." Said Grim smiling at his new name showing off his drill teeth.

"Very well... Goliath. You will be allowed to return to your home to wait for trial." She said shaking his giant hand and walking away.

"Trial huh?" Said Grim scratching his head as the Titans walked to him.

"Looks like I might be free after all." Said Grim smiling at the team.

"Woah! Grim is smiling! That's a first." Said Beastboy.

"Well until now a monster hasn't had a reason to smile." Said Grim walking over to the team.

"I think it's time for me to tell the world my story. And to make a city trust me." Said Grim closing his fist and looking towards the sky.

The next dat Grim's trial went quickly. (Mostly because people didn't like being in an enclosed space with a giant destructive Goliath.) To Grim and the cities people's surprise he was found innocent and actually got an apology from the City Council.

When Grim emerged from the building he was greeted by crowds of scared citizens. These people were terrified by the fact a monster was set free.

Grim grabbed a microphone from someone about to announce the outcome of the trial and he began to speak.

"Hello Jump City!" His voice echoed around the city.

"My name is Grim Deathly. Otherwise known as Goliath or The Monster! Well let me tell you something... I am human! I was born in this city, I returned to this city to find it hated me for a mutation that I had no control over." Grim spoke looking into the eyes of individual citizens.

He then told his story. The story of abduction, mutation, and recreation. The story of saving metropolis. The story of meeting the Titans. And the story of the city hating him no matter what he did.

"But now it comes to an end! I have joined the Titans and am now free to walk the streets without fear of being arrested for being mistaken for being a super criminal. And as a token of my gratitude I'll tell you this. If your in trouble you know who to call... GOLIATH! If this city needs help, I will help it! If a lone person is in trouble I will save them! I am no monster! I AM A HERO!" Said Grim passionately eliciting a cry of approval from a large portion of the crowd. Grim handed the mic back to the person and began to shout reaching the same volume as with his mic.

"I have one confession though! I have a hard time controlling my strength! So until then I'll have to ask you to not get too angry for collateral damage! And I also can't find any shirts in my size! If you have any shirts in xxxxl large please contact the Titans!" Roared Grim getting laughter from people as he began to walk towards them. He passed through the crowds and heard people whispering about him.

"Wait Grim Deathly? Wasn't he a boxer?" Asked someone.

"Isn't he the one that went missing a year ago?" Asked another.

"Oh! His giant hands are like his boxing gloves!" Said another person.

Grim finally found who he was looking for. Cole was smiling at him as he stood in front of her.

"Thank you Cole, I can't thank you enough." He said surprising her by gathering her up in a hug.

"That's enough Mr. Goliath." She said struggling to breath.

"Please call me Grim." He said putting her down and facing the direction the tower was in.

"It's thanks to you I can live freely again." He said leaping and landing at the tower.

"That jump is bullshit." He said when he landed and opening the door to the tower. He entered the tower... And began his free life not as a monster... But as The Goliath.

END

SWEET MERCIFUL GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! It was a long chapter but I wanted to show both the distrust the city has for Grim and the beginning of him actually being a hero in one fell swoop. Next chapter Grim makes his hero costume and gets a weapon! Remember to review please. See you next time on... Titans and the Goliath! [input awesome end credit music here]


	5. The Big Leagues

Welcome to chapter five! This chapter will take place just a day after the last one and will feature... A different Grim. A happier Grim. The Grim that isn't a monster but a hero. Grim has been in a dark mood all this time because he wasn't as much of a man but a monster. So now that he is free he can get his old human personality back. So yeah... READ NOW!

Grim woke up and quickly left his room with a big smile on his face. He entered the common room to find himself the only one up so far so he got to work making breakfast.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and he saw Cyborg walk in yawning. He rubbed his human eye and noticed Grim standing with a bowl filled with batter and wearing a chef hat that was torn from being ripped by his spikes on his head. The batter had spilled while mixing and covered Grim's face.

"Grim? What..." Asked Cyborg as Grim continued mixing.

"What? You never seen a monster makin pancakes?" Asked Grim pouring the batter onto a pan to make the pancakes.

In a few more minutes the rest of the Titans woke up and found a giant stack of pancakes waiting for them. They were more surprised to find Grim had made them.

"Seriously, what's wrong with a monster making Pancakes? I don't understand the world anymore." Said Grim eating huge stacks of pancakes at a time.

Grim sighed contentedly with his stomach bulging as everyone else began to dig in.

"Well! Time for Training!" Said Grim jumping up from his seat as his huge belly shrunk.

"I like the sound of that." Said Robin getting up and following him into their training room.

"Let's do this!" Said Grim walking over to his machine... And smashing it.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Robin.

"This machine can't train me anymore. It never really strained me anyway. Let's build a new one." Said Grim pulling pieces of machines from the wreckage.

"We can get Cyborg down here to build something." Said Robin but Grim stopped him.

"Cy isn't the only son of a genius scientist. My father is Will Deathly, head of D.E.A.T.H.L.Y. Deathly Electrical And Technological Humane Laboratories for Youth." Said Grim pulling out different parts of machines and putting them together.

"How do you put together circuit boards with huge hands?" Asked Robin staring at the small device that Grim was making.

"Carefully." Said Grim putting the circuit board inside of the broken machine and using his hand to unbend the metals and soon a new machine was created.

The machine linked itself with the wall and hundreds of small pulleys fell from inside it made what looked like Grim's crystal. Grim walked over the the machine and tied all the pulleys to his neck, arms, legs, waist, and torso.

"Let's see... Let's just do a little warmup." Said Grim pressing a button on the machine.

A mechanical whirring was heard and Grim grunted from force trying to pull him back.

"Alright... Machine with the pulling strength of seven eighteen wheelers pulling at me. Let's do this!" Said Grim bending down and slowly walking forwards the metal began grinding and screeching from the strain and Grim began to slide back and Robin looked in awe as he recovered and continued walking forwards straining against the force pulling him back until he reached the end of the limit the wires could stretch.

"What's going on in here!" Yelled Cyborg running in when he heard the screeching machinery.

"Exercise!" Said Grim accidentally relaxing and getting pulled into the wall where he pressed the button to release the pulling.

"Ow..." He said falling onto his face from the human shaped dent in the wall. He stood up and took off the pulleys and dusted himself off.

"Well! That's enough for me!" Said Grim walking to the door and leaving. He headed to the roof where there was a volleyball court set up. There was also what seemed to be the front part of a forklift sticking off the roof. The two blades were pointed towards the city and were on a type of train track setup. There were two oval shaped metal spots on the blade that Grim fit his feet onto.

"Let's test the G.D.Q.R.L." Said Grim grabbing a lever to his side and pulling it.

A mechanical whirring starting to moan through the air when the blades and Grim shot forwards and Grim sailed through the air from the momentum he gained from the machine. He flew towards the city and and began to near the buildings of the city.

He held out his hand and caught the edge of a building swinging himself up out of his momentum and he landed on the sidewalk down below scaring civilians when he landed.

"Good morning." Said Grim as he began walking down the sidewalk with his arms behind his head.

He heard some yelling to his left and he turned his head to see someone running with a purse and not looking where he was running. He ran headfirst into Grim and looked up to see Grim towering above him.

"Boo." Said Grim and the man ran away while Grim returned the purse. He continued his walk until he came across an old run down building and construction workers arguing in front of a wrecking ball.

"What's the problem?" Asked Grim walking behind the boss.

"The damn machine stopped working and we need to tear this building down today." Grumbled the man not looking at Grim.

"I'll take care of it." Said Grim walking in front of the man who was surprised that he had been talking to the Goliath.

Grim walked up to the building and tensed up his arms and took ahold of a support beam and crushed it in his hand and did the same to others making the building fall and break apart.

"That was easier than I thought." Said Grim dusting his hands off and patting the man on the shoulder.

"Call me if you need more demolition help." He said walking off.

A few minutes later he heard an alarm in a bank he was next to and saw Doctor Light run out with a bag of cash.

"Yo! Doctor Light! I haven't fought you yet!" Said Grim running over to him.

"The monster!? Creatures of darkness should learn to fear the light!" He said firing a blast of light into Grim's eyes blinding him.

"Ow! Not cool!" Said Grim rubbing his eyes and running after Doctor Light when his vision cleared.

"Stop running old man!" Yelled Grim in a full sprint after the Doctor.

"You won't catch me! I can-" He was interrupted when he ran headfirst into green wall made of energy.

Green Lantern descended and captured Doctor Light in an orb of light. (Ironically.) He carried the criminal to Grim who bound Doctor Light's hands with Crystal.

"Thanks John." Said Grim as the police took Doctor Light away.

"No problem." Said GL.

"What brings you to little ole Jump City?" Asked Grim.

"Two things. I came to see how you're handling the hero job. Imagine my surprise to find you arrested." Laughed John.

"Well, the City was having a hard time adjusting to me." Said Grim looking at people whispering and pointing at him.

"They still are." He said mostly to himself.

"Give them time. You'll earn their trust just like the League had to with the rest of the world." Said GL patting Grim on the back.

"What was the other thing you came here for?" Asked Grim turning to look down at John.

"Also for you. The League wants to have you as an honorary member in the event that we need a heavy hitter and Superman isn't there." He said looking at him.

"I have my own team now too. I can't just abandoned them at a moments notice." Said Grim.

"We will only call when it's an emergency. Think it over and use this to call us." Said GL handing Grim a Comm Link. He rose into the air and flew away and Grim put the Comm Link in his ear and turned it on the hear general League chatter. He turned it off and began walking back to the tower.

Later that day Grim was sitting in the living room watching Beastboy and Cyborg play a racing game against each other.

"You wanna play?" Asked Cyborg holding up a third controller.

"Really? Alright." Said Grim grabbed the controller... And it broke in his hand.

"Crap." Said Grim and he grabbed another controller carefully and he slowly put a thin layer of Crystal around it's parts so he wouldn't brake it.

"Let's do this." He said and they began to play.

Grim's car was completely black with red glowing lights, Cyborgs's was blue and white, and Beastboy's car was green and purple.

Grim got a quick start and quickly took the lead but Cyborg quickly closed in on him with Beastboy not far behind.

"Eat my dust Scrubs!" Said Grim hitting a turbo boost and sailing into the air to land far ahead of the two other Titans.

"Not so fast!" Said Cyborg pressing a button and firing a rocket out of his car to hit Grim and knock his car to the side long enough for the two to pass him.

"Not cool!" Said Grim as he recovered and caught up to Beastboy who pressed a button and his car became an animal that quickly passed Cyborg and got a far lead on them.

"See you!" Laughed Beastboy.

"Time for Tryhard Tactics!" Said Grim as his car slammed into the side of Cyborg's car and grinding him into the wall.

"Hey!" Yelled Cyborg and his car exploded.

"HUEHUEHUE!" Laughed Grim and pressed a button and his car turned into a monster truck that hit a speed boost. He ran over Beastboy just before he reached the finish line allowing Grim to win.

"Badabing badaboom! That's how you race!" Said Grim standing up in victory.

The two other Titans grumbled in defeat and clapped for him and Grim laughed.

"See? There's no way I'm joining the League! They wouldn't have gaming matches with me!" He laughed before seeing the expression on Cyborg and Beasboy's faces.

"You were invited to the League?" Asked Cyborg.

"Kinda. GL Asked me to be ready to help them if Superman was taken out and they needed another heavy hitter." Said Grim holding out the Comm Link... That began to ring.

"Uh, hello?" Asked Grim putting the Comm Link back in his ear.

"Grim. This is Batman. The League needs your help." Said Batman over the Comm Link.

"Uh... What's the problem. If it isn't something big that needs squishing I don't think I can help." Said Grim.

"It is. We need your strength to defeat this one." Said Batman.

"Guys, I'm gonna be gone. The big Leagues just called." Said Grim as a white glow covered him.

"Beam me up Scotty!" He said as he was teleported to the Watch Tower.

He looked around to see hundreds of heroes around him looking at the towering monster that had appeared in their base.

"I heard someone needed squishing?" He asked looking around and sporting Batman.

"So who is it? Joker? Grodd? Captain Cold? Darkseid? Doomsday?" Asked Grim walking over to Batman.

"No. Superman." Said Batman as an image appeared on a screen of Superman with a glowing green band around his head.

"We don't know where he got it but that band is controlling his mind." Said Batman.

"Then you want me... To fight Superman?" Asked Grim sweating. (Or he would if he still had Sweat Glands.)

"We want you to distract him. You're the only person in the known world with skin that can get away uninjured in a fight with him. You will keep him busy long enough for us to find a way to get rid of the band." Said Batman.

"Distract... Distract the man who can bench press two planets... Alright." Said Grim rubbing his hands together.

"Will you do it?" Asked Batman.

"Sure. It's not like we don't have any Kryptonite right?" Asked Grim.

"We can't risk it if the band could kill him without his strength." Said Batman as Grim began to glow white again.

Grim was teleported to Metropolis right in front of Superman. Superman drew back a fist and swung it at Grim.

"Shit." Said Grim and the fist slammed into his face.

END

Woo! Cliff hanger! I felt that the chapter was getting lengthy so I figured I would do a quick cliffhanger and quickly start on the next chapter. So as you're reading this I'll either be writing it or it is already written. So until next time... GOODBYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Ps. I would like to make a point that Grim is not a hulking figure. His body proportions are if you took the average human and scaled up his size. So just take a person and make him bigger and you got the general shape of Grim. Just to clear of confusion. Someone thought he was big and lumbering like a gorilla or something.


	6. Brave and the Bold

Welcome back to Titans and the Goliath! Last chapter Grim was brought in by the league to fight Superman who has been taken control of by an unknown green band around his head. Read as Grim struggles to fight against the world's most powerful man.

Grim slammed into a building and shook his head to clear the dizziness he looked up to see Superman flying towards him.

"Maybe the hero thing isn't for me." He said rolling out of the way back onto the road. His hand found a chunk of debris and he tossed it at Superman hitting him in the head.

"C'mon Supes. You know you don't want to crush me to death right?" Said Grim as Superman's eyes began to glow red.

"Hey... No... Don't you use the eye lasers... GOD DAMN IT!" Yelled Grim as two pinpoint lasers hit him in the eyes blinding him and he felt a powerful punch slam into his stomach and send him flying through the air crashing through some buildings.

When he could see again he looked up to see Superman flying straight towards him at breakneck speeds. Superman's two fists hit Grim in the stomach and crushed him into the ground digging up the road with the impact.

"Grim. Being a punching bag isn't going to save anyone." Said Batman from the Watchtower.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you expect me to do?" Asked Grim as Superman flew to him and began to charge up more lasers.

"Throw a punch." Said Batman and Grim sighed.

"My funeral I guess." Said Grim as he brought up a fist and swung it connecting with Superman's jaw knocking his head to the side stopping him from firing lasers.

"Alright, but what am I supposed to do against a Superman that isn't holding back?" Asked Grim as Superman turned towards him looking more angry than hurt.

"Don't hold back." Said Batman.

"Gee, thanks Bats. How does the League even function without your great support?" Muttered Grim as he stood to his full height towering over Superman.

"You're the man of Steel? I'M MADE OF STRONGER STUFF!" Roared Grim upper cutting Superman sending him flying into the air before jumping up and grabbing his cape and swinging him into the ground below.

Superman flew back up and grabbed Grim and flew both of them into a building and punched Grim through them.

"Pain! I don't feel it often!" Yelled Grim in pain bring both fists down on Superman's back several times until Superman let go.

Grim crashed into the ground below and turned to see a camera crew with Lois Lane.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to beat up your boyfriend, but he has this whole mind control thing going on. I'm Grim Deathly, big fan." Said Grim shaking Lois's hand before getting slammed to the side by a giant truck.

Grim roared and jumped at Superman pushing him back and they both stopped and glared at each other. Then they began to punch.

Superman scored a huge right against Grim's face while Grim scored a left. They began to exchange heavy blows with increasing speed with neither one of them budging then their blows became slower but much more powerful creating shockwaves that began to crack the buildings and ground around them.

Grim was growing increasingly angrier and angrier and his eyes were glowing more and more red eventually growling enough to emit a light that left trails when he moved his head. Grim slammed he left fist into Superman's head creating a shockwave that split the ground and turning Superman's head to the right.

Grim roared and slammed his right into Superman's other cheek sending him turning to the left again to be caught in a another left swing that drove him to the ground. Grim then opened his mouth and let out a bellow that was not that of a man but of a monster. The bellow echoed throughout the city breaking what few windows were still intact.

"I. Grim. Deathly... I GOLIATH! I. CRUSH. SUPERMAN!" He roared slamming his fist downwards into Superman's face and picking up the Man of Steel by his head. He reached and grabbed hold of the green band around Superman's head and Superman's eyes snapped open before Grim removed the band and he pulled his arm back and slammed it into Grim's chest with all his strength. The full force of Superman put into one blow against Grim.

Grim flew and smashed through the the city before his momentum was slowed and stopped by a building and he didn't move from the spot he lay in. In Grim's hand was the mind control band ripped and destroyed. In the center of Grim's chest dented into his armored skin was the imprint of Superman's fist. The glow had gone from his eyes and bright red blood trickled from his opened mouth.

Superman shook his head and looked around in confusion to see the destruction around him in shock. He scanned the area and saw Grim in the distance and flew to him and stared at the unmoving body in confusion.

"Superman?" Asked Batman over the Comm Link.

"Here. What happened here?" Asked Superman looking once more at the destruction.

"You did. You and the man in front of you. His name is Grim Deathly, the one who was transformed in the last alien invasion and saved metropolis." Said Batman teleporting along with the rest of the founding members of the league.

"Why did he attack me?" Asked Superman.

"He didn't attack you, he stopped you from destroying the city. That green cloth in his hand was controlling you." Said Green Lantern.

"Then... The one that did this to him... Was me?" Asked Superman horrified at what he had done to an innocent person.

"First we don't save him, then we kill him." Said Batman.

"Poor kid." Said Flash missing his signature smile.

They all looked up hearing a cough and Grim leaned forwards with some life back in his eyes.

"Don't kill me off yet scrubs. That's three you guys owe me." He said shakily rising from the rubble clutching his chest with his arms.

"I'm sorry..." Began Superman but Grim held up a hand.

"S'all right Supes, you were under mind control." Said Grim coughing out some more blood that began steaming on the ground.

"Now that's interesting." He said noticing the boiling liquid on the ground. He shook his head and stood to his full height ignoring the loud cracking he heard and felt in his ribs.

"Superman beat the monster!" Said a civilian walking out from some debris.

"Put him in prison for good!" Said another one.

"Typical." Said Grim as Lois Lane walked up to the League members.

"Superman, do you anything to say about what just happened?" Asked Lois ignoring Grim.

"That's it! I'm out of here! Send me back to Jump City!" Demanded Grim ignoring more cracks.

"You're injured, we can't let you go without treatment." Said Batman.

"What treatment can you give? My anatomy isn't exactly standard issue anymore." Said Grim shaking his head.

"But we can't let you go with those injuries. We must be able to do something." Said Superman grabbing hold of Grim's shoulder.

"I think you guys have done enough to me. I found out that given time, my body slowly heals itself back to healthy condition. In a day or two even this dent will be gone." Said Grim gesturing towards the fist shaped imprint in his chest.

He looked at the people that still didn't want to let him go without aid. He sighed and held up a bat shaped remote.

"You gotta get better seals on that belt of your's Bats." Said Grim pressing the button on the remote and he was covered in a white glow.

Batman looked down to see one of the pouches on his belt was broken open. Grim tossed him the controller and waved goodbye to the League.

"Oh, and miss Lane, it was Goliath that saved the day. Not Superman." Said Grim as he disappeared.

Grim appeared a few seconds later at the tower where he surprised Cyborg and Beastboy with his beaten up appearance.

"What happened?" Asked Beastboy.

"I beat up Superman." Said Grim walking and limping away. He entered his room and collapsed on his crystal covered bed.

In a few minutes his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a deep sleep. A sleep only interrupted by pink cat like eyes that had haunted him for weeks.

END

Well! That chapter took much longer than expected! I thought I would be able to upload this a few hours after the last one instead of a few days. Anyway, thanks for reading and the next chapter will mention more of the cannon story. See you guys next time. Please Review.


	7. The Monster and the Hexer

Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. m(_ _)m. All my data was deleted and I had to start over... So I'm just getting around to writing now. Just go ahead and jump into the story now!

Grim woke up to find his body already healed back to it's perfect condition. He walked from his room yawning to find that it was well past noon.

"Hey, I deserve to sleep. I got beat up by the Man of Steel." Said Grim reaching the fridge and taking out things to make a sandwich with.

Most of the other Titans were still in their rooms spending their free time by themselves. Surprisingly the only other one out of their rooms was Raven who was reading a book while floating over the couch.

"Good Morning Rae." Yawned Grim.

"It isn't morning." She replied back.

Grim enjoyed Raven's company more than the other Titans. She didn't try and make him do things and he believed that she understood what it was like to be a monster.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence as Grim ate and Raven read. Grim eventually finished his sandwich and sat back in satisfaction.

After a few minutes Grim glanced over at Raven to see what she was reading to see a bunch of letters he couldn't understand.

"Ooh, crazy magic mumbo jumbo." Said Grim taking the book from the air where it was floating and taking a long look at it.

"Give it back." Said Raven glaring at him.

"Hey, if I read this can I learn magic? It would be cool to do the whole awesome darkness force thing." Said Grim holding the book further away.

"No. You can't." Said Raven taking it back with magic.

"Oh! What about flight!?" Asked Grim.

"No." Said Raven.

"Darn." Said Grim snapping his fingers. Suddenly red alarms began to flash and the window TV flashed on to show Control Freak robbing a video store.

"Titans! Go!" Said Robin running out with the other Titans. Grim quickly made his way to the top of the tower to his launching device.

He stepped into the device and pressed the button, launching him across the water where he caught the corner of a building with his hand to swing himself around both slowing his momentum and changing his direction.

Grim landed on the sidewalk and began to sprint to get to the video store. He got there before the other Titans and confronted Control Freak.

"Stop Villain! The Golaith has come to to put a stop to your heinous acts!" Said Grim with a deeper heroic voice and striking the stereotypical hero pose with his legs spread out and his fists resting on his hips.

"Ah, my arch enemy! Goliath! Prepare to meet your end by me! Control Freak!" Said Control freak shooting a nearby tv to bring it to life.

"You Villain!" Said Grim with his heroic voice smashing the TV and rushing into the store after Control Freak.

As he ran in Grim froze. A specific game case had cant his eye and he slowly turned and stared at a stand next to him.

"OOOOOOH SHOOT!" He yelled losing his Heroic persona as he picked up the small case in his huge hands.

"Fallout four is out!? I completely forgot about this game!" Said Grim practically drooling over the game.

"I hear it has the same engine as Skyrim. You know what that means?" Asked Control Freak also admiring the game.

"Mods for days!" Said Grim holding up the case.

Then Grim noticed that it was Control Freak next to him.

"Tell you what! I'm in a great mood today! You leave peacefully now and I'll find a way to convince the Titans that you didn't commit a crime." Said Grim wrapping an arm around Control Freak.

"Why would I want that!? I can defeat you!" Began Control Freak and Grim sighed.

Grim lifted his arm from Control Freak and brought his fist down on Control Freak's head, knocking him out.

Grim made a crystal ring around his body and set Control Freak outside on the sidewalk for the police. Grim was then going to buy the game but a familiar pink color caught his eye.

Grim whipped his head around to see Jinx walking into an alleyway. Grim began to follow her.

When he got to the alleyway he saw her turn into a small doorway where he continued to follow her. Eventually he lost her but he heard yelling and chanting and found what appeared to be a fight club. He had somehow found himself in a catwalk above a massive ring that held dozens of people who were all fighting each other. There were seats surrounding the ring with tables and what appeared to be a sushi bar setup with food being brought to everyone.

Grim made his way down from the catwalk quietly and avoided detection from what he realized were dozens of villains cheering for those fighting. He spotted Jinx in the back with her HIVE team who were cheering while Jinx looked bored.

Grim had an idea and began to run his hands over his body as crystal followed where he touched. Soon he looked completely different.

His armor was now covered by crystal that jutted out in different directions making him look similar to a black Doomsday. On his head he now had black curled horns.

He made his way slowly over to Jinx's table growling menacingly at anyone who got in his way. He soon stomped over to Jinx's table where there was an empty seat.

"Is this seat taken?" He growled out in a deep evil voice.

"Get your own seat you pig nosed-" Gizmo began and stopped from a menacing growl from Grim.

"Take a seat." Said Jinx bored with the place and her teammates.

Grim sat down with a loud thud and crunch as the chair sagged under his massive weight. His seat was next to Jinx and he looked around at the place for a better look.

They were underground somewhere, probably below the old subways that Jump didn't use anymore. He was brought out of his observations by Jinx sighing.

"Don't like fight clubs?" Asked Grim turning to her.

"I fight all the time. What's the point in watching other people do it?" She huffed not yet recognizing him.

"Less injury. Also less prone to jail time by the good guys." Said Grim evoking a snort from Jinx.

"Like the good guys could handle it down here." She said.

"Eh, the big guy of the Titans might be able to handle it. What's his name? Behemoth? Gargantuan? The Big G?" Asked Grim with a smile growing on his face.

"The Goliath. And no he couldn't handle these guys, he can barley handle Cinderblock." Laughed Jinx.

"He was cheating! He used a freaking steel beam to fight! Er... At least that's what I heard." Said Grim catching a confused look from Jinx.

Grim coughed and looked the other way.

"Do... I know you?" Asked Jinx looking at him long and hard.

Suddenly a roar of applause echoed in front of them. They snapped their heads up to see that there was a winner of the huge brawl.

The man stood a shocking eight feet tall and was covered head to toe in red and green armor. It was a power suit armor with a big white circle in his chest.

"BADDIES AND HOOLIGANS! I GIVE YOU YOUR CHAMPION! FOR THE THIRD FIGHT TONIGHT! THE GREAT TOURANDOR!" Said a Referee holding up the arm of the massive person.

"Again? Ugh... He's nothing but a hotheaded idiot with a suit." Sighed Jinx.

"I kinda wanna squish the dumbass." Growled out Grim in his evil voice.

"WOULD ANYONE DARE TRY AND TEST THEIR METTLE AGAINST THE CHAMPION!?" Asked the Referee.

"..." There was no answer to the Referee.

"Nobody? Nobody dares to face me? Ha! They're all afraid!" Laughed the Champion.

Suddenly there was a huge crash behind the Champ and an explosion of smoke erupted behind him.

Then, looming out of the dust was a giant black figure that towered over the red giant. Grim was now standing atop the stage in full gleaming glory as the spotlights glistened off his black armor.

"I'll face him!" Roared Grim to get a resounding cheer from the villains around him.

"A Challenger has appeared! WILL HE TAKE HOME THE BELT OF THE CHAMPION!?" Cried out the Ref.

"Oh you know he will!" Said Grim cracking his massive knuckles.

The two fighters went to opposite sides of the giant ring and Grim grabbed the mic from the Ref.

"I dedicate my victory to the beautiful master of hexes! Jinx!" He said pointing a giant finger at Jinx who got a spotlight on her as she grew red in the face.

"I'll show you why you watch fighting matches!" Laughed Grim tossing the mic back to the Ref.

"Fighters Ready? FIGHT!" Said the Ref diving off the ring.

"You think you can beat the champ huh? You think you can beat me!? I'm Tourandor! I'm undefeated!" Said the Champion running at Grim.

"Blah Blah Blah, SHUT UP!" Yelled Grim and the two locked together grabbing each other's hands and began to feel out each other's strength.

Soon Tourandor broke the exchange by elbowing Grim across the face making him step back a few feet.

Grim shook his head and growled like a beast charging with his head down using his new horns to toss Tourandour into the air.

Tourandour countered by slamming a foot down onto Grim's back making him sink to one knee. Grim grunted and swung out an arm but missed the Champion who brought his fist across Grim's face breaking off part off the disguise he had on his face.

Grim fell onto his back suddenly dizzy from the force of the punch. Apparently he wasn't completely healed from fighting Superman.

Tourandor began to punch the downed Grim in the face with increasing speed and Grim was starting to lose consciousness.

Suddenly Grim heard a shout above the screaming of the crowd.

"Get up and fight you big black monster!" Yelled Jinx at the top of her lungs and Grim's eyes snapped open.

With a roar that could only be described as monstrous that shook the entirety of the massive room Grim pushed Tourandour off him.

Grim grabbed the man as he stumbled away and tore off part of the armor on his arm. He then slammed his fist into the man's stomach denting the armor. He followed this attack with a head butt that shattered his horns.

Finally Grim grabbed his opponent and tore the armor from him leaving a shaking old man with a wispy head of hair trembling before him.

Grim unleashed another monster roared directly in front of the man that stretched Grim's mouth and pushed back the man who soiled himself and ran from the ring in fear jumping off and running up the stairs leading away from the Fight Club.

Grim wiped his mouth and held his arms up in victory. The Referee scrambled over to him and was about to announce the victory when Grim took the mic again.

"You have a new champion! I am the one... The only... GOLIATH!" Roared Grim flexing his muscles as his disguise shattered off of him.

"It's a Hero!" Yelled several people from the crowd.

"I told you I could handle things down here!" Laughed Grim tossing away the mic and leaping to land back at the HIVE table and sitting back in his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Jinx.

"What, I can't have a vacation after saving Metropolis? I can't work all the time." Said Grim.

"But... We're villains! You can't hang around with us!" Said Jinx as more villains began to yell and shout at him.

"As far as I know none of the people in this room have a current criminal record. Surprisingly most of you got out through having your freedom payed for. So! That means I don't have any jurisdiction on any of you!" Said Grim as loud crash was heard and a huge stone person with spikes across his body stood up with his fist crushing a table.

"You made the mistake of getting surrounded by all of us! Even if it's you!" He yelled and other villains took up the shout and began to pull out weapons of varying types and sizes.

"Every time... Can I please catch a break?" Muttered Grim under his breath.

The villains all began to run towards him shouting insults and profanities at him.

Grim sighed and picked up Jinx bridal style as everyone closed in closer to him.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" She yelled at him.

"Didn't want you to be caught by this." He said lifting up his right leg.

"Caught in what!?" She yelled again as Grim brought his foot down.

There was an upheaval of concrete, metal, tables as a shockwave blasted from where his foot made impact with the ground. Cracks ran along the ground and lights swayed from their spots in the ceiling as everyone in the massive room was thrown down.

"You really want to fight me in an enclosed underground space? Really?" Asked Grim setting Jinx down.

"Seeing as how I'm not welcome anymore, I'll just be leaving now." Said Grim as he began to walk towards the exit.

"But first..." He said reaching down and touching the ground. Crystal spread throughout the room pushing stone and tables back into space as well as giving them a pristine black Crystal layer of reinforcement.

"You're welcome." Said Grim before climbing up the restored ladder and leaving the club. He found himself back at the store Control Freak had attacked where the cops were still taking care of the villain.

"Took them long enough." Said Grim seeing the Titans and walking over to them.

"Where have you been!?" Demanded Robin glaring at the giant in front of him.

"Around. I don't see what your problem is, I took care of the bad guy." Said Grim.

"But you should have waited for the team! You also should have told us where you were going!" Fumed Robin.

"Listen Brat Wonder... I took care of the bad guy, I stopped anyone from getting hurt, I think I can at least go off into the city without telling you every little thing I do." Said Grim glaring as his eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm your leader! You can't just go off without telling me!" Said Robin.

"Alright Pygmy. Will do next time sir. Scouts honor." Said Grim saluting with the wrong hand.

Grim turned from his team and crouched down low. His leg muscles tensed up and he launched into the sky from the spot and landed on a nearby building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was close enough to jump to the tower.

He landed at the tower and started to head inside... Then a high pitched ringing noise pierced his head and he fell to his knees in pain clasping his hands over his head. He began yelling in his deep gravelly voice and fell down to his hands as the sound grew louder and louder, threatening to split his head open.

The sound stopped soon and he looked up to see a blurry outline of a giant person, then everything went black.

END

Once again, sorry for the long wait. I was taking a while to write in the first place... Then I lost all of my progress so I fell into a writers block period. I'll try and update quicker next time. See you in the next chapter!


	8. A New Foe

Hey guys! I'm back again! Last time I left you with a cliff hanger so I'll recap for you guys. Grim discovered an underground fight club and won while disguised, then he left after being attacked by scores of villains to be beset by an ear piercing noise that left him unconscious while an unknown hostile approached him. So let's find out what happens!

Grim blinked slowly to consciousness to a blinding light. He moved to shield his eyes to find his arms and legs restrained in a large metal chair. The lights dimmed down and he was able to see two figures standing in front of him in a large dark room.

The first of the two was the giant stone man from the night before who had a scowl on his face and had crossed arms. Grim inspected him closer than when he was at the club before. He stood an easy 8 feet tall and had bone like white spikes and ridges jutting out from his body, the rust of his body was a dull gray. He had clawed fingers and his feet were two long toes with a third where a heel should have been, his eyes were a glowing red similar to Grim's.

The person to the left of the stone giant was a much smaller figure who he recognized. It was a normal human man with a white lab coat. They had black glasses and brown hair that was swept back in a ponytail.

"Good job bringing in The Goliath, Balder." Said the Scientist.

"I didn't do anything. Your machine did all the work." Grunted the huge stone creature known as Balder.

"Ah... I see our prisoner is awake." Said the Scientist noticing Grim had awoken.

"You two have four seconds to explain why I'm here before I separate your heads from your shoulders." Growled Grim as a painful headache hit him.

"Now, now... There is no need for violence. We are a peaceful organization." Said the Scientist calmly.

"Could have fooled me." Said Grim jerking his arms to try and free them with little success.

"Don't try and break free. Those bindings are built to hold back Doomsday." Said the man walking to a computer screen. He pressed a button and more lights turned on to reveal a huge lab with dozens of scientists gathered around the three of them.

"This is your last warning... Let. Me. Go." Said Grim through grinding teeth.

"Try as hard as you want. You can't escape. Now... We want what you took from us back." Said the scientist turning from his smile to s deep frown and glare.

"What are you talking about!? I didn't take anything!" Said Grim growling and leaning forwards as far as he can to meet face to face with the scientist.

"Don't try and lie! You're covered in a rare unknown alien metal! It was stolen from us two years ago and we want it back!" Snarled the scientist.

"You mean the space rock that was fused with me? Good luck getting that out of me... I already tried to remove the mutations from my body." Said Grim sitting back.

"Stop lying! Give us the alien metal and we will let you and your girlfriend go!" Roared Balder pointing a clawed hand at a window where Grim turned to look.

Grim's eyes widened at what he saw as his blood began to boil. Jinx was unconscious on a lab table with a few scientists around her writing notes as machines moved around her.

"Let her go." Whispered Grim quietly.

"You aren't in a position to tell us what to do. Now... Where. Is. The. Metal?" Said the Scientist.

"You're lookin at it. Fused into my body two years ago and now is part of my skin, organs, bones, I AM the metal. Though I call it crystal." Growled out Grim.

"Fine... We'll just have to rip you apart... And your girlfriend will make a fine new agent for our organization once we take her will." Said the scientist.

"What." Said Grim going rigid.

"We are going to rip you apart for the metal." Laughed Balder.

"After. That." Breathed out Grim as his eyes grew brighter and brighter.

"You're girlfriend is going to be cut open, changed around, and will work for us." Laughed Balder menacingly.

"..." Grim sat back in silence with his head lowered, shadows covered his eyes.

"...And there's not her you can do!" Continued Balder.

Then they heard the cracking noise. They looked to Grim to see metal bindings beginning to break and crack as Grim raised his head.

Grim's eyes were molten fury. They were two blazing blood red Suns and his teeth were bared and he was snarling.

"Let me go or I will reduce your skull to dust! I'm going to punch you in the throat and rip off your arms! LET JINX GO!" Grim roared as his eyes reached their p ask of brightness and in his snarling mouth a red light began to glow.

"You can't get out! Stop trying!" Yelled Balder as Grim's mouth opened wide and the red light became brighter and something began to form.

Fire erupted out of Grim's mouth making the two in front of him jump back in surprise and Grim ripped his arms from the chair before smashing his legs out as well.

He stood up from the chair and rushed forwards to make contact with an force field. He roared in rage and slammed his fist against the electric barrier.

"There is no way for you to get out of that. Not even Superman can break out of that." Said the Scientist shakily.

Grim roared and slammed his fingers in front of him piercing the field, before he began stretching open the hole and emerging in front of them.

"I'm free. Now you will burn." Said Grim as fire erupted from his mouth again burning everything in front of him as Balder moved to fight against him.

Balder swung for Grim's head which Grim caught in his hand and forced to the side, he followed up with a punch to the stomach cracking Blader's stomach and making him fall to his knees. Grim people niches him again sending him flying into a wall and through scientists.

"Send in the Agents!" Said someone in the background and doors opened up as more monsters moved in to engage Grim. There were more rock creatures like Balder, creatures made of ice, robots, and monsters of all forms.

Grim roared and engaged the dozens of creatures that were trying to keep him from saving Jinx. He roared and began to smash apart creature, machine, and monster alike.

Jinx woke up with a startle as she heard a deafening snarl of rage and smashing. She looked around confused about where she was when she saw Grim fighting just outside of her window. He was surrounded on all sides by monsters and was being assaulted by multiple at once.

Whenever Grim defeated one monster, five more took their place and he was growing more and more angry throwing monsters through monsters. Eventually a scientist yelled out an order to the monsters.

"Get the girl! He won't attack if we have her hostage!" The scientist yelled.

Some of the monsters moved to enter the room Jinx was in and she got ready to fight. Suddenly Grim barreled through scores of monsters and stopped in front of the door preventing them from getting to Jinx.

 **"You will not harm her. If you do... I will grind you all into paste and kill everyone you know and love!"** Grim growled out.

Jinx stood back in shock as a small amount of blush lit up her cheeks. Grim continued to fight back until a massive creature stood before him. The monster was easily twenty feet tall and made of a red Crystal almost just like Grim.

The monster swung a fist the size of Grim towards Grim who caught it in one hand and caught another giant fist with the other. The giant began to push against Grim as Grim pushed back, the other monsters got behind the giant and started to add their strength and Grim slid back a few inches, leaving scratches on the ground below his feet.

Grim roared and his toes gripped to ground creating fissures along the ground and he began to push back, then a rock flew past Grim's head and he heard a scream behind him. He turned his head to see Jinx was hit and a dribble of blood running down the side of her head as she held her head in pain.

Grim then snapped. He roared louder than he ever had before, his eyes burning with hot rage and every line in his armor was highlighted with a neon red light and he twisted the arms of the giant red monsters shattering them and sending the giant onto it's back on top of the others.

Grim was radiating heat, heat waves flowed off him burning away most creatures near him. Monsters and scientists began to run as he continued roaring for a full minute after everyone had run away.

He was breathing heavily and he began to cool down losing the glow between his armor, eyes and mouth. He fell back against the wall as Jinx slowly walked out. The bleeding had stopped and she knelt down next to Grim who had his eyes closed.

"Goliath? Are you... Alive?" Asked Jinx.

"No." Said Grim slowly opening his eyes.

"Get up. They might come back." She said looking around at the empty room.

"They will. Get out while you can Jinx. No one will care if this monster dies to other monsters." Said Grim lifting his hand with difficulty to point at an exit door.

"You saved me, now I'm gonna save you." Said Jinx wrapping an arm around Grim and struggling to lift him with no success.

"It's not gonna work, I weigh over seven hundred pounds." Said Grim.

Jinx huffed and spotted a small device on a table. She walked over to it and picked it up. The device was a belt that had a large black G on the buckle. A paper next to the device was labeled Gravity Reduction Belt, used to reduce owners weight by half.

She attached the belt around Grim's waist and pressed the G. Grim grunted and Jinx was now able to lift him around her shoulders with difficulty.

"Is this Batman's belt or something? It's a bit too convenient." Whispered Grim Grim looking down at the belt which had a large battery sticking out of the side.

As Jinx carried him out of the building and into Jump City in the middle of the night Grim realized something important.

"Jinx... We have a problem." He said while breathing heavily.

"What?" She asked looking around expecting monsters.

"This battery cell will only for another fifteen minutes, we won't make it back to the tower in time for me." Said Grim.

"Well, I'll just leave you near a public lace and you can get help from other people." Said Jinx.

"Won't... Work... They'll be... Looking..." Said Grim his breathing getting worse.

"Great. Then what am I supposed to do with you!?" She asked.

Grim didn't answer as he drifted out of consciousness leaving Jinx to figure things out for herself.

She noted where she was and sighed to herself, about to go against everything she was taught at HIVE. She began to take alleyways and back roads and found herself in a rundown building that she entered.

She pressed an H that was drawn on the underside of a table and a wall slide away to show a long tunnel. She made her way down the hall as Grim seemed to slowly become heavier, the time was almost up.

She finally exited the passage and was in a large room with yellow walls and a giant H on the ground. The room was similar to the Titan's main room but with a tv instead of a window. She moved Grim over to a couch and dropped him on it.

Seconds later there was a loud crash as Grim regained his full weight and crunched I to the couch bending it inwards as he snored away.

Then a door slid open and Archangel walked through the door yawning and wearing just a pair of pajama pants with cross patterns on them. He rubbed his eyes and began digging around in a fridge before stopping and turning to look at Grim.

Archangel looked from Jinx, to Grim, to Jinx, to Grim...

"WHAT!?" He yelled slipping and falling on his butt.

"Traitor! Turncoat! Defined of the HIVE team code! Side switcher! Gorilla woma-" he got hit in the head by Jinx interrupting his outburst.

"He saved me, I had to save him back." Scoffed Jinx.

"But why did you bring him here!? He has his own base!" Said Archangel.

"I couldn't carry him there by myself! He weighs over seven hundred pounds now!" Said Jinx.

"Then ditch him! It's not like you're a hero!" Said Archangel.

"Just shut up and help me move him." Said Jinx when the door opened and the rest of her team walked in to stop when they saw Grim on the couch.

"It's a Hero!" Yelled Gizmo before getting hit by Jinx as Mammoth just looked around in confusion.

"Fine! Yes I brought a hero to our base! I didn't have a choice!" Yelled Jinx furious at her team's complaints.

"Then let's just dump the goody goody pig stiffer somewhere then!" Said Gizmo.

"No." Said Jinx coldly.

"He can't stay here!" Yelled Archangel.

Team HIVE continued to argue back and forth until a deep gravelly chuckle began to resonate in the room.

They all turned to see Grim looking at them with his head propped up on his arm with a grin on his face. He slowly sat up still laughing heartily holding his stomach.

"Heh heh... So this is how HIVE operates when not robbing banks or attacking us." Said Grim as his chuckles died down.

"If you can move, get out!" Yelled Archangel.

"What happened to your yelling about righteous bullshit and trying to break down walls with your bare hands?" Said Grim flicking him in the face.

Grim slowly stood up shakily. He stumbled and caught himself on a nearby table, and shook his head to get rid of dizziness.

"Yup... I'm not leaving anytime soon." Said Grim falling back onto the couch with a loud crash.

"How long until you can leave?" Asked Jinx.

"It will take a few hours to heal from this, plus I was still hurt from my fight with Superman." Said Grim.

"You fought Superman!?" Gasped Jinx.

"Yeah! Just the other day. Let me tell you, his punches really do pack a wallop." Said Grim massaging his chest where Superman had dented his skin.

"How did you survive!?" Asked Archangel forgetting his anger that Grim was there.

"He was under a mind control thing, I ripped off the thing controlling him... While breaking a few buildings. Long story short... I can't go back to Metropolis for a while." Said Grim.

"Are you indestructible!?" Yelled Gizmo.

"Almost. It seems it needs to be something that hits really hard... But I've theorized that using a molecular level attack may unravel the chemical bonding of the alien and human parts of my body... The process would likely kill me though." Said Grim suddenly talking about scientific theories on his own demise.

"Why are you telling this to your enemies." Asked Jinx.

"One, you guys don't have the technical know how to build a weapon like that. Two, none of you have killed a man before... It sticks to you and never leaves you. None of you have the guts to kill a man." Said Grim leaning back with his arms behind his head.

Grim's expression went dark and he began to say something when alarms went off and the TV turned on to show a man standing outside of the building. It was the Scientist with a gun that had a dish attached to the end of it.

"Come out monster. I will have the metal, if I need to rip apart your friends to get it then so be it." Said the man as he turned on the gun and fired it into the building. A loud ringing noise echoed throughout the building until it reached Grim.

Grim snarled like a beast and fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. He roared and covered the majority of his head in Crystal leaving only his eyes open to the world. He shook his head and stood up with rage filling his eyes.

Grim rushed out of the building tearing down doors and walls as he barreled out of the building only stopping when he stood outside next to the Scientist. He was breathing heavily as he towered over the man.

"How!? This gun is calibrated to vibrate at a frequency that should shake your central nervous system!" Said the Scientist as Grim picked him up with one hand while the other crushed the gun.

Grim growled as the Crystal cracked apart on his face. He lifted the Scientist high up into the air making the Scientist scream in terror.

"Who are you working for!? You don't have the brains or guts to try and take me down like this. Who hired you!?" Roared Grim slamming the man into the wall.

"He... He didn't tell me who he was! He said he represented an organization! H-here!" Said the scientist pulling out a small business card and handing it to Grim.

Grim growled and looked at the small card clutched in his fingers. The card was blank except for an M with an atom behind it. The card shortly disintegrated and fell to the ground and Grim turned his attention on the man in his hand.

"Get out of my sight, if I see you again I will rip you apart." Grim growled letting go of the man who quickly ran in fear.

Grim turned rubbing a hand on his chin to find Jinx standing in the doorway.

"So it's over?" Asked Jinx.

"No... I believe things are just beginning." Said Grim taking her hands in his own and dipping down in a form of bow.

"Thank you for saving me Jinx. If you ever need someone crushed, give me a call." Said Grim shaking her hand before standing and walking to the street.

"Ugh, this is that nasty neighborhood with all the gangs and drug dealers." Said Grim looking at the run down neighborhood. He shook his head and began his walk all the way back to the tower.

END

There you go! I felt that I needed to have a chapter with Jinx and Grim so I came up with this. Please leave a review on the chapter because I would like to hear your thoughts on it. Anyway, for those of you who want more of the cannon story... That will be coming up soon. See you guys next time!


	9. A New Ally

IM ACTUALLY ALIVE! Sorry for taking so long to update everybody. I lost interest in this for a while and I wanted to write something else but I'm back and ready to regale you with the epic of Grim the Goliath! This chapter I have no idea what's gonna happen since I forgot my original plan so I'm just going to make stuff up as I go along. Woo! Go ahead and read now.

We come to the T tower's living room where a battle of brute strength was taking place. Grim and Cyborg were sitting on two ends of a table and were locked in an arm wrestle. They're hands were shaking and Cyborg was grinning.

"The last slice is mine!" He said with a mechanical whirring as Grim's hand was pushed towards the table.

"Nice try tin can!" Grim grunted back moving the hands back to the middle where the battle resumed.

The other Titans watched and cheered as the two went back and forth until Grim and Cyborg both yelled with massive grins on their faces and the table collapsed under them and they both fell away from each other.

"Darn it! They just don't make tables like they used to." Said Grim standing up and adjusting his new gravity belt that he had kept from when he was saved by Jinx.

Grim put his hand on the ground and black crystal grew into a new table and he set his elbow back on the table.

"Let's do this metal head." Said Grim and Cyborg sat down.

"You're on rock for brains." Said Cyborg grabbing Grim's hand.

Just as their hands touched a red glow covered them and Grim felt a familiar wrenching feeling.

"Teleported? Again? God damn it." He said before him and Cyborg disappeared.

They appeared once more in a huge coliseum type place with alien races around them fighting each other with brutal fighting styles.

Grim and Cyborg looked around to see they were the only people from Earth and Cyborg held up his sonic cannon.

"Hold on Cyborg, use hand to hand combat only. I know this place. The League has been tracking this place...This is an illegal blood sport arena that has been nearing earth for several months now... It seems it finally made it." Said Grim.

"Alright, let's do this the old fashioned way." Said Cyborg punching a fist into his hand.

"Bring it on alien dirtbags!" Yelled Grim and the two Titans ran into the fray.

Grim grabbed a giant alien resembling a turtle with three heads and used him as a battering ram against other aliens before throwing him into the wall where he got stuck in a dent.

Cyborg grabbed an alien and slugged him across the face and picked up a kind on club it was using to smack another away before throwing it to take out a flying bug alien.

Grim and Cyborg back up until they were back to back and aliens were crowding around them. Grim punched his hands into each other creating small sparks and Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon.

"Be careful, we don't want to breach the hull of the ship." Said Grim as the lines that made up separated his scaled skin began to glow neon red and his mouth began to glow.

Cyborg began to fire a long continuous blast into the crowd and Grim began to breathe hot flames on those in front of him and the two turned with each other, destroying everyone in their path. Soon they were the last ones left standing in the arena and steam curled from Grim's body and Cyborg's cannon.

"When did you learn that!?" Asked Cyborg.

"Remember when I disappeared for a night? I found out about it then." Said Grim as applause rang out around them and a huge screen lit up above them.

"Well done earthlings! Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you Cyborg!" Said a green faced man with spikes decorating his forehead and cheeks.

A resounding cheer shook the arena and Cyborg lifted his arms in a victory pose.

"And show your approval for the Man... No, the Monster! Bring your hands together for the armored vigilante! I give you... The man who stopped the Senitaulis invasion with his rage! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... THE GREEEEAT GOLIATH!" The man roared over the intercom and a louder cheer that made the arena shake again and Grim took in a deep breath and let out a monstrous roar resembling that of a dragon that shook the air and received more shouts of approval as the lights turned on and they could see the crowd miles above them.

Aliens of every known and unknown race sat cheering and jeering above them. Grim looked back and forth in the crowds and spied some Senitaulis in the crowd and he growled in anger as they shrunk down in their seats. He continued to skim the crowd until he saw a group of people that caused him to gasp in shock. The group was made of aliens that had black rock crystal skin and red eyes. Their skin was decorated in spikes and they wore robes with symbols on them. They were just like Grim but the size of humans.

"What are they?" Asked Grim pointing at the group.

"IS THERE ANYONE WHO WOULD DARE CHALLENGE OUR GLADIATORS BEFORE THEY RETURN TO THEIR HOME?" Asked the green man.

The leader of the rock people stood up and cleared his throat. He had red robes and a beard made from small spikes that dangled and clinked together that reached his waist. He had two large spikes that curled backwards like horns and his hands ended in claws.

"I, Lord Rundin of the Spiked Ronin Clan; of the Stagmite race challenge the one known as Goliath to an honorable duel." Said the man.

The man leaped from the stands and landed in the dirt in a small puff of dust. He was suddenly in front of Grim without moving.

"So this is the rumored mutation. Very interesting." Said Rundin running his hand through his beard.

"Uh, hello to you too." Said Grim taking a step back as Cyborg began to glow red.

"Hey! What is this?" He yelled before he was teleported back home.

"And then there was one." Said Grim cracking his knuckles and facing his enemy.

"You would do well to pay attention monster." Said Rundin as a gong sounded.

"Sure thing mister old alien Sensei." Said Grim before suddenly being knocked onto his back by a palm from Rundin.

Grim rolled and looked up in shock as he felt his stomach. He was even more shocked to find a very small indent, one not noticeable but he could feel it still. He stood up with a more serious look as his red eyes narrowed.

"The last person who was able to dent my skin was Superman... The strongest man on the planet I live on... Who are you?" Asked Grim as the two circled each other.

"I am Rundin Retkulzact Romarin, Master of the Spike Ronin Clan and founder of the Spiked Martial Law." Said Rundin once more appearing forwards without sound of movement and slamming a palm upwards into Grim's chin.

Grim's head snapped upwards but he kept his ground and swung his head back down towards Rundin who raised an eyebrow. Rundin backed away and held up his hand and a staff made of black crystal formed and he griped it with one hand and pointed it towards Grim.

"You are an unholy Union of our people and two other races, for this you must be destroyed." Said Rundin.

"I'm not going to go down without a fight." Said Grim running in and swinging a fist that was knocked away by the staff before he was sent back by a palm attack.

"You rush in with no strategy, you have no training in martial arts... Yet you are determined to fight?" Asked Rundin.

"I haven't needed training to fight anything on my planet yet. I'm not going to need training now!" Roared Grim charging forwards like a bull and tripping over the staff.

"Fool. You must hone your senses before you can fight with me." Said Rundin.

Rundin then used a series of palm strikes and Grim felt his skin starting to dent all over and soon his legs gave out. He sank to his knees and looked up to see Rundin about to land the final blow.

Grim roared and rolled to the side and jumped several yards away. He was breathing heavily but he closed his eyes and began to breathe more steadily.

"You want me to fight like a martial artist? Fine... I'll fight how I was trained." Said Grim bringing his abnormally large fists over his face in a peekaboo style boxing guard and he lowered his head.

Grim began to bounce on the balls of his feet and Rundin's eyes narrowed. His race had no martial arts like this, this was new to him... And new in a fight was always bad.

Grim ran forwards, surprising Rundin who was just able to avoid a jab that struck and cracked the ground. He gasped when Grim turned with him and did and left uppercut followed by a right hook.

Rundin kept falling back as Grim was getting faster, his arms were starting to blur as he gained his rhythm he had thought his body had lost two years ago. Despite himself Grim began to grin, he hadn't boxed for two years... And it felt great.

He could punch faster and harder than he ever had been able to before... He could hear the air whistle from his fists... He was in the zone until finally his fist connected with the staff, cracking and breaking through to catch Rundin and send him the old master backwards several yards.

Grim was breathing heavily... Not from exhaustion, but from adrenaline. He turned as Rundin laughed and stood up from where he had fallen. Grim looked in confusion as the arena was filled with hearty laughter and the jingling of the man's beard.

"Not bad... I must say... Not bad for a Chikatsri! It had been a long time since someone has both broken my staff and knocked me to the ground." He said creating another staff but this time a walking stick.

"Uh... Chikatsri?" Asked Grim slightly lowering his guard but keeping his fists up and clenched.

"It means 'One who has no Clan or Teacher.' In our native tongue. You ought to learn about your people... Or the people a fourth of you comes from." Said Rundin stroking his beard and pacing around Grim.

"One: humans haven't really learned enough about space for me to even know about your race. Two: this is my first time in space so sorry about my naivety. Three: you mean a third of what I am." Said Grim now fully dropping his guard.

"Really? I apologize for insulting your less technologically incline people... And I also apologize for mistaking your chi... I thought I could feel four different sources." Said Rundin as the crowd began to boo.

"Less talking and more fighting! I'm trying to run a business here!" Yelled the Green Man, now descending in a floating chair.

"Shut up green bean." Said Grim flicking the chair to send the man spinning away.

"So... You aren't going to duel me to the death?" Asked Grim.

"Not unless you forfeit life." Said Rundin, snapping his fingers and the other ones of his clan jumped down to him.

There were three in total, one was almost the same height as Grim and was a dark blue color with bright blue robes, his eyes were narrowed and angry; another was about the same height as a human and had a bright green tint to his rock skin and wore dark green robes, he had a mischievous grin on his face; the last one was the shortest of them but was very wide and was colored brown, he had a long beard like Rundin and had a warm smile in his eyes, he wore brown robes. They each kneeled next to Rundin.

"Master, do you wish for us to dispose of this monster?" Asked the blue one harshly.

"Calm yourself Weiss. Students... I would introduce you to Goliath. Goliath, these are my students Weiss the Blue, Brom the Brown, and Mark the Green." Said Rundin as Grim shook hands with each of them, receiving a glare when he shook Weiss's.

"It's nice to meet people of a similar appearance after so long." Said Grim.

"There are no others like you on your world Goliath?" Asked Brom.

"No, I was originally human but I was mutated through DNA of your people, myself, and another alien race. It kinda ruined my entire social life." He said receiving a laugh from Mark.

"Your is an interesting story Goliath-" began Rundin.

"My real name is Grim Deathly. Goliath is the name I have taken up as a hero on Earth." Said Grim.

"What's this? You are a hero where you come from?" Asked Mark.

"Yes, or I try to be. Humans are slow to accept change and are quick to assume the worst of that which they don't understand." Said Grim.

"Many races are similar... But still... You do good for those who would sooner destroy you?" Asked Rundin.

"Yes, there are many powerful villains on my world who would hurt innocent people... Fighting is all I know, so I might as well use my power for good." Said Grim.

"I see..." Said Rundin while stroking his beard.

"Now... I need to find my way home..." Said Grim looking around.

"Say no more my friend. We will bring you to Earth." Said Rundin and he lifted his hand and Crystal began to grow from his hand and a ship began to take form.

The ship was shaped like an arrowhead with an angled window and had five seats on the inside and the top slowly rose from it and everyone entered and the top closed.

The ship rose and began to move towards the wall where it blasted open the wall and closed it hole with Crystal after they had passed through.

Grim gave a whistle as he looked around in the ship that had enough room for even him to walk around freely.

"I did not know about this... I mean sure, making Crystal cover stuff but this is a new level." Said Grim as they neared Earth.

"You can already form Crystal of your own accord?" Asked Brom.

"You guys can't?" Asked Grim.

"Weiss can do some... But Master is the only one that can really make contracts with ease... This is incredible." Said Mark.

"Huh, I did it the first few seconds of transforming. I must have to do with the different DNA inside of my body." Said Grim rubbing his chin.

"We are entering the Earth's atmosphere. Where is your home on this miserable rock?" Asked Weiss, who was driving.

"I live in the Northwestern side of the Planet, it's called Jump City... Here! I live in the Tower shaped like a giant T." Said Grim pointing at the tower... That was currently on fire.

"Uh, do you usually burn your homes on Earth?" Asked Mark.

"Are we getting attacked again!?" Swore Grim standing up from his seat.

"Open up the door, I can make the jump." Said Grim and Rundin opened the roof.

"Grim! Take this!" Said Rundin handing Grim a rainbow colored glowing crystal.

"What is this!?" Yelled Grim over the wind.

"It'll let you contact me!" Said Rundin and Grim nodded before jumping out.

Grim plummeted and gained momentum and flame began to catch onto him as he descended like a meteor. He saw a twenty foot tall monster made of fire attacking the tower as the Titans were trying their best to fight it off.

"BANZAI!" Grim yelled pointing his fists forwards as the giant turned to see him.

Grim slammed into it's face and the giant began to fold into itself and they struck the ground creating a huge crater.

Grim groaned and rolled over, getting off of a teen boy that looked like cooked rock with cracks of red light along his body.

"Fire guy... Cool." Said Grim breathing heavily as he stood up and waved at the Titans as they slid down the sides of the crater.

"Grim! You got out!" Said Cyborg giving Grim a high five.

"Yeah, and I met some cool guys." Said Grim as the ship landed behind him.

The Stagmites walked out of the ship and the Titans stared in shock.

"They are your family?" Asked Star.

"No star, they are the same race... Kinda." Said Grim.

"Pleased to meet you... I am Rundin, leader of the Spike Ronin Clan." Said Rundin putting his fist into his hand and bowing as his students did the same.

"Thank you for helping our teammate. I am the leader, Robin." Said Robin giving a similar bow.

"Interesting... You seem to have no powers... Yet you are the leader?" Asked Rundin.

"Robin leads with quick thinking more than brawn, or ability, or-" Grim was interrupted by a glare from Robin.

"And you... You did well for yourself in the arena, Cyborg was it?" Asked Rundin.

"Uh... Thanks." Said Cyborg, scratching his head.

"I sense great wisdom from this one... An empathy I see... Very useful for a team such as this." Said Rundin bowing to Raven.

"And this one! So full of life and humor! Like out own Mark! Same color too." Said Rundin chuckling at Beastboy.

"Ah, a Tameranian!" Said Rundin before asking Starfire something in her language.

"You have a fine team here Grim... And I have an offer to make." Said Rundin.

"Oh yeah? If it's your tailor I would love to meet him." Said Grim.

"You jest! But that is not far from my offer. I would offer you friendship and invitation into the Spike Clan... As my newest pupil." Said Rundin with a gleam in his eye.

"Your pupil? But... I couldn't leave Earth... I'm sorry Master Rubdin but I must-" Began Grim but he was interrupted by Rundin.

"Fear not! I would not part you from your crusade against the villains of this world. We have technology for teleportation that would allow me to come and instruct you personally." At this the Students all exchanged alarmed glances.

"Master... You would not only allow this... Thing, into our clan... But you would personally train him!? You haven't even taught me personally!" Snapped Weiss.

"Weiss! Know your place!" Roared Rundin slamming his staff into the ground and causing the ground to shake.

"I will be personally instructing Grim because he has a body unlike our own! If he were to try our techniques through self study as I have had all of you do to now could result in an imbalance in his Chi!" Roared Rundin.

Letting out a breathe as he let his anger pass Rundin turned once more to Grim and held his hand towards him.

"Grim Goliath Deathly... I ask you once more... Will you accept my teachings?" Asked Rundin.

"I... Yes. I will... Master." Said Grim putting his fist into his hand and bowing.

"Thank you Grim... I will present you with robes befitting your status and type..." Said Rubding walking to Grim and resting his hand on his stomach.

"Hmm... But first I sense an unbalanced chi within you already." Rundin used the points of his fingers and stabbed around in a circle around the stomach and Grim dashed as his body flashed red lines throughout his nervous system.

"You were having trouble with strength? Correct?" Asked Rundin.

"Yes master... Every day I found it increasing tenfold... It was very difficult at times." Said Grim.

"I have released a buildup of energy that was pooling in your stomach for two years... It seems your transformation blocked your chi channels." Said Rundin putting his hands on Grim's and another wave of light flashed and Grim's skin started to fall away until his proportionally large hands were now smaller and natural looking, his fingers were now more movable and ended in claws.

Rundin nodded and stepped back and held his hand into the air and thread began to flow from his hand until a grey robe had been created with no symbols. Grim took the robs and put them on, closing his belt through loops at the waist.

"Wear this robe when you are training and at ceremonial events. Otherwise wear your normal attire because the fibers in this are built to strain your chi flow for training." Said Rundin turning and walking into the ship before tossing box made of a Crystal with a red button on top.

"Yes Master." Said Grim bowing.

"Start your training by meditating hours on end. The Empath should be able to help you with this." Said Rubdin as he and his students entered the ship once more.

"Goodbye Master." Waved Grim as they took off.

Grim turned to his team and broke into a smile. He grabbed them all in a huge hug and began laughing.

"So where is my slice of Pizza?" He asked while laughing heartily.

END

Well! I think this was a good chapter. I would like to get started on the next one so I'm just going to get this done quickly. Everyone, I would appreciate some reviews. One word reviews, ten word reviews, maximum word reviews, advice, flames, links to some shady virus website that will ruin my life... Just leave a review.


	10. Monster Tech

Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter! I... Have encountered a problem. Because of my break from this fanfic my interest have slightly shifted and I am wondering if I should change my romantic pairing from Jinx to Raven. Raven was my original choice but Jinx just appealed to me at the time so I went with her but now I'm wondering if I should change it... Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, Jinx or Raven? Well! Until then, See you later! Leave a review please!

We come to the Titans as they are flying in the T ship where it's slightly different in the way that there are two side by side pods in the front that Robin and Grim sat in. They were currently flying over the ocean and Grim was voicing his apprehensions clearly.

"I'm just saying, me in an enclosed space of any form is NOT a good idea. Where are we going anyway?" He was complaining in his small section where he was hunched and scraping against the window.

"Batman sent us a message about an island that has had some mysterious energy signatures and he wanted us to investigate." Said Robin.

"Oh, somehow I always hate it when Batman gets involved. Never ends well for the big monster types." Mumbled Grim as they reached the island in question.

The island was massive and shaped like a hexagon with circular spots of land at each side, on the circles the Titans could see massive buildings... That is they could see them before a purple blast of energy was instantly fired from the island at the T ship.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Yelled Grim, smashing through the window and grabbing onto the ship. He jumped and slammed his feet into the ship to send it flying downwards away from him as he remained in the air and made contact with the blast of energy. He roared and fell with smoke trailing him towards the island below.

"Grim!" Yelled the Titans as the ship was spiraling towards the ground.

"Brace for impact!" Yelled Robin before the ship was about to crash.

After the crash everyone had made it out safe for the most part. Cyborg needed to take some time to remove a lost arm from the wreckage but everyone else was unharmed. They gathered near the wreckage to regroup and strategize.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Robin.

The Titans nodded and Robin put his hand on his chin as he began to plan.

"We need to find what or who is on this island. Batman sent us here for a reason." Said Robin.

"What about Grim?" Asked Beastboy.

"He should be fine, he's practically indestructible." Said Robin.

"I don't know about that, I scanned the energy left from the blast and I'm finding some traces of Cosmic, Nuclear, and other elements that could easily take him down." Said Cyborg.

"Oh, no!" Gasped Starfire.

"Then we need to find him, quickly." Said Robin and he began to walk towards the forest.

"Come on, we need to find a vantage point." Said Robin and the Titans began to follow him.

They cut through the forest for hours until they discovered a clearing that had a massive crater in it that was still smoking.

Around the crater there were dozens of monsters laying on the ground. Monsters that were made of Rock, some were giant mutated animals, some were part of each but all of them were undoubtedly monsters. Attached to each of the monsters was an emblem of an M over an Atom.

"What does this mean? Cyborg, do you recognize this logo?" Asked Robin.

"No... As far as I can tell there is no record of this logo anywhere." Said Cyborg while he tapped on the screen on his arm.

Robin turned over one of the Rock Monsters to find an imprint of a familiar fist embedded in the solid rock. Grim had been here and he was on the move, probably searching for the Titans.

The Titans continued to move through the forest and met no resistance until they came across on of the Rock Monsters. This one was made of stone and roared when it noticed the Titans.

It picked up a fallen tree next to it and began to attack the Titans. Robin rolled from a swing and yelled to his team.

"He's just one of their grunts! Take him out!" He said while throwing a freezing explosive onto the back of the monster. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and knocked the beast onto it's back as Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon. Raven slammed trees into the monster as it stood up and Starfire flew from the side and slammed it with her super strength.

The monster bouncing away and stopped moving. The Titans moved closer to it and it lashed out and knocked Cyborg away before catching Beastboy as an rhino with it's tree and sending him into the ground.

The monster stood up and blocked a barrage of attacks from Raven, Starfire, and Robin. It roared and moved forwards to grab Robin but Robin jumped up and slammed his metal staff onto the head on the monster to vault over it.

Stsrfire fired a star bolt point black into it's face as Cyborg threw a powerful punch to it's midsection. The rock creature shuddered and collapsed.

"That was a Grunt!? How are we supposed to fight monsters like this!?" Yelled Beastboy.

"We need to move stealthily." Said Raven.

"Agreed, no more fighting these monsters unless we can help it." Said Robin and they began to set off through the forest again.

What seemed like hours later they were forced to stop when they found a massive building in the center of the island. The building was the shape of a hexagon, much like the island and had monster guards of all shapes and sizes.

"We can't get in there without fighting all of the guards." Said Cyborg and Robin was about to speak when they saw a familiar figure exit the forest across from them.

Grim entered the clearing, dragging a beaten up monster made of a white Crystal. His eyes were glowing a bright red and his teeth were visible in the expression of anger plastered on his face.

Monsters began to rush him from all sides but he used the body as a weapon and knocked them back before throwing the body at the building to create a hole in the wall.

Grim lowered his shoulder and locked his joints as monsters jumped onto him. The Titans could only see a frenzy of monsters before a deafening roar echoed across the field and the monsters were all thrown back, beaten and broken.

Grim roared loud enough to shake the trees and his eyes flashed with a dangerous animalistic look in them as he continued forwards past guards who were frozen in place from fear. Grim walked in where the hole was and the Titans lost sight of him.

"We have to help friend Grim!" Said Starfire.

"We still can't get in there." Said Robin.

"Waiting is our only option. We can only hope he can make it out." Said Raven.

Inside the building Grim was walking down a dark hallway with green pods that held monsters in embryo like states. He was starting to calm down and his senses came back. He remembered most of what happened and he grew a steeled look in his eyes.

He had fallen to the ground while in agonizing pain from the energy blast and he had instantly been attacked by monsters with the emblem of the people who had attacked him and Jinx before.

He continued down the long hallway until he entered a dark room at the end. He heard a long solitary clap and the lights flickered on and he found himself in a massive glass dome that had hundreds of guard on the outside with guns pointed towards him, behind the guards were monsters that were ready to pounce, behind them were giant robotic guards, and finally behind the guards he could see explosive charges lining the walls. The door behind him closed and he was cut off from escape.

There was a man in a white lab coat and a black mask standing in front of him and clapping. Grim growled a deep echoing growl as he marched up to the glass and glared down at the human.

"So I meet the mighty Goliath. You have given our organization plenty of trouble these past two years. I wonder what it was our other divisions found so difficult about you? You were quite easy to capture." Said the man.

"Well, just one of those days you know? Some days you win, some you lose. Some you crush a man in a black mask's head like a grape. Do you wanna know the kind of day I'm having?" Grim threatened as he slammed his forehead against the glass.

"Oh, there's no need for hostility, we at Monster Tech only aim to improve the lives of our fellow humans! Of course you don't really fall into that line anymore, do you?" Asked the man as he began to pace.

"You had in your possession a special mixture of organic life and mineral that our leader was very interested in, and yet you couldn't do the simple task of delivering it for us. Instead you took the power of the Stagmite Artifact and kept it to yourself!" Barked the man, forming fists.

"Ah, now I see. You people are scientists? Out for the bettering of mankind and all that bullshit?" Asked Grim.

"You would be wise not to go against your betters! We know exactly how to kill you!" Yelled the man.

"Tsk, tsk. The last scientist was quick to anger too. Look what that got him." Said Grim as he began tapping at the glass with his finger.

"You will listen monster! We will strip your skin away for that mineral, then we will use it to make clones of you to sell to the highest bidder! Monster Tech will make millions! Dare I say billions!?" Laughed the man.

"Ah, so you make these monsters... Then sell them to... Let us say warring countries? To mad diplomats? Warmongering politicians? What a simple goal. How boring." Said Grim as he continued tapping.

"So you say! But we will emerge on top with our superior intellect and we will live the lives of kings and queens... AND WILL YOU STOP THAT INCESSANT TAPPING YOU ARE-" roared the man as a crack formed where Grim was tapping.

"Wha-" the man's eyes widened in surprise behind the mask.

"Ah, and so the fragility of your plan comes crashing down." Said Grim, flicking his finger against the cracked glass and the entire thing fractured and fell around him.

"Do well to remember to use a better cage than mere reinforced alloy glass." Said Grim with an evil sideways grin that showed no humor.

"Kill it! Kill the monster!" Yelled the man.

The men with guns took aim and fired, lasers blasted from their guns and Grim yawned as the beams reflected off his skin and back into the guns, destroying them. Monsters began to jump down and Grim began to walk towards the masked man.

Grim punched a werewolf like monster across the jaw, punched a hole through a rock monster, caught a blade from a mantis like creature in his teeth and threw him to the side. He continued his path towards the man, uncaring for the monsters that attacked him.

The robots came next, but he simply there spikes from his hands made of Crystal that pinned them to the wall as well as cutting the wiring from the explosives. He continued towards the man who was shaking and sweating with fear as the monster known as Grim Deathly the Goliath marched towards him.

"Right about now you must be wanting to run pretty bad huh?" Grim asked in a quiet tone.

"But you just can't, right? You are getting that cold and painful wrenching feeling in your gut, you want to run but you can't move, you can't breath, you can barely hear the words I'm speaking to you over the sound of your own heart." Said Grim as the lights flickered and went out except for one illumination the path between Grim and the Masked man.

"That right there is grade one, unadulterated, pure... Primal instinct. It's telling you to run, it's telling you you have made a wrong decision. It's telling you that you Done. Fucked. Up." Grim said as he reached the man and he could see the terrified eyes of the man in front of him.

"Ah, that heartbeat. Running pretty fast right? Blood starting to run cold. Careful you may need some air." Said Grim and he tore the mask off the man's face to show he was an average looking man with blonde hair that went down to his neck.

"I can hear it, you know? That heartbeat is getting faster and faster. Boom, boom, boom. Watch out your heart Just. Might. BURST!" The last word he roared and bared his teeth as his eyes glowed a molten red.

The men choked and began to froth at the mouth before collapsing and Grim picked him up and slung him over his shoulder while creating Crystal restraints. He looked up at the quivering humans above him who still held their broken guns like they could still over them some kind of protection.

"You guys wanted a monster, so I gave you your monster. Now run along and tell your boss that he needs to either stay out of the monster business, or that he is going to need to do better than this to stop me." Said Grim as he turned and left.

He made his way outside and saw the Titans in the forest. He walked past the guards who were looking more confused than anything it's their master out cold.

"Ah, mask had some low level telekinetic ability I see. Poor beasts didn't know what they were doing." Said Grim as he reached the Titans.

"Grim, you made it out!" Said Robin.

"Yeah, and I'd like you to meet the head honcho of this little paradise island." Said Grim, shaking the unconscious man in the air.

"Send word to Batman that I need to speak with him, IMMEDIATELY." Said Grim.

Hours later Justice League agents arrived and began helping clear out the island. (I think of the Justice League as the one with hundreds of heroes and the leader of the Justice League is the normal team, just a heads up.)

Grim met with Batman and they spoke in private.

"This is the leader of this organization, or the head of this division. I need him interrogated to the best of your ability. This organization, Monster Tech. They mean business. I've met them twice now and I keep finding out there's more and more to them." Grim was explaining.

"Monster Tech sounds like a danger not just to the Titans, but the world as well. I'll look into it." Said Batman.

"Oh, and how is your research with how to take me down going?" Asked Grim.

"We have developed several means to take you down in a fight... But we haven't yet found a way to actually kill or permanently injure you. Nothing in the labs have scratched the samples you have sent us." Said Batman grudgingly.

"Well Bats, keep planning my demise to the best of your ability. I suggest molecular sound wave radiation, just a theory I had." Said Grim as he turned and left Batman with his new prisoner.

Grim started to walk to the Titans and yawned before being confronted with another Justice League Member he had met before.

Superman flew down to talk with Grim after he had seen him done with Batman.

"Aha! The big man!" Said Grim putting his fists on his hips like Superman often does. Superman gave a slight chuckle as he offered a handshake for Grim.

"It's an honor to really meet you Supes, you know other than that time you guys ALMOST saved me, and that time you guys ALMOST killed me. Good times, good times indeed." Joked Grim and Superman grimaced,

"Uh, sorry about that. We never got to actually talk after you help us. Thank you for during the invasion and thank you for saving me, we found out that Lex had built the headband to control me but thankfully you stopped his plans." Said Superman.

"Well, if you ever need a good beating then I'm your guy." Said Grim, giving Superman a super strength enhanced clap on that shoulder that Superman took without moving.

"Trust me, we are going to need your help again... That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Justice League could use your help more than these Titans do. I want you to come and be a part of the main team." Said Superman and Grim stopped and his jaw dropped.

"Me? In the literal big Leagues? I'm honored mr. Superman sir... But I have to refuse. My place right now is in Jump City, with my friends, and a uh, certain pink haired girl that has yet to realize my charm." Said Grim and Superman smiled.

"Well, if you change your mind you know where we are." Said Superman.

"I'll just fly on up to space if I need you." Said Grim.

"Alright, see you Goliath." Said Superman as he flew off.

"Let's have another fight some time! People keep turning into jelly when I punch them!" Yelled Grim after the Man of Steel.

"Tell me about it!" Superman called back before he left.

Grim stretched and walked back to the team.

"You were just talking with Batman, and Superman. What did they say?" Asked Beastboy.

"Batman is planning how to kill me and Superman says I should leave the Titans, now can we go home? I prefer the city air over horrible evil island lair." Yawned Grim as they boarded a Justice League ship.

END

Alright, badabing badaboom we got ourselves another chapter and some more of the mysterious organization revealed. Now, I promise cannon chapters are going to start soon, maybe even the next chapter. I have no idea because I make these things up on the go. Now, give some thought to my dilemma on wether or not I should switch to Grim X Raven or keep it Grim X Jinx. Tell me below my good friends.


	11. Nevermore

Welp, like two of you gave your opinions so I have decided to agree with you and keep this story OC X Jinx, though I may still throw in some very minor Raven X OC moments but nothing serious. Anyway, to this chapter! Now that I'm done for the most part of shaping Grim's character I've decided that it was time to get on with the actual plot, therefore I'm going to place this chapter in the episode Nevermore. So! Get along and get reading!

We come to Jump City at night as the Titans are fighting Doctor Light. He was laughing as he was blasting away the Titans until Grim slammed down from above and cracked the ground.

"Hello Doctor." He said in a deep running voice as he made a move to grab the villain. Doctor Light ducked and pressed his hands directly onto Grim's eyes and full power blasted him in the eyes causing an explosion that sent them both flying back as Grim roared in pain.

As Grim stumbled around unable to see the Titans continued to fight Doctor Light until he hurt Raven and she lost control of her powers and attacked him ruthlessly. Grim regained his sight and saw her attacking him with her demonic expression.

Grim ran and stood before Doctor Light and Raven as was continuing to act terrifying and using fear as a weapon.

"Raven! Stop!" Yelled Grim but she ignored him and knocked him to the side.

"That's it! Sorry Raven!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards him as his eyes glowed bright red and his face contorted into a rage filled expression. He let out a monstrous scream that instantly scared Raven back to her senses.

"What...? I'm sorry, I need to go." She said and she disappeared and left the Titans to wonder what had happened. Doctor light began to get up and Grim snarled at him and the poor man collapsed.

Later Beastboy walked to Ravens room and was about knock on the door but hesitated before Cyborg and Grim came up behind him.

"You gonna knock or not?" Asked Grim as he reached to knock on the door... And it fell into the room.

"Uh... Oops? I didn't think I used that much strength." He said as they walked in.

They found the room empty and Beastboy began to explore the room and neared a mirror on a stand.

"Beast, I know the novelty of exploring your crush's room but you really should leave Raven's stuff alone." Said Grim.

"What? I can't hurt to just look?" Said Beastboy as he reached for the mirror.

Grim closed his hand around Beastboy's wrist and shook his head.

"You realize that Raven uses magic? The most unpredictable and dangerous force in the known universe? The same thing that could release demons and other nasties? Don't. Touch. Anything." Said Grim pulling Beastboy back from the mirror and he began to move him and Cyborg out of Raven's room until he slipped on an old robe that was on the floor and he landed hard on his back, shaking the room and causing the mirror to fall from the stand and slam into his forehead.

He began to roar loud enough for the entire tower to hear as the mirror began to glow and the room flashed and Grim was gone.

"Uh, Grim?" Asked Beastboy. Starfire, Raven, and Robin all rushed to the room to find the two trouble makers.

"What happened? Why did Grim yell so loudly?" Asked Robin.

"And why are you in my room!?" Growled Raven.

"We wanted to see what was wrong with you, then Grim tried to make us leave, then he fell and disappeared!" Beastboy Rambled as Raven picked up the mirror.

"He's fine... For now." She said and pushed everyone out and fixed the door with her magic. She sat on her bed and began to meditate with the mirror in her hand.

In another realm Grim was also sitting cross legged with his hands pressed against each other. He took a long deep breath and breathed out a small spurt of fire that quickly died out.

"Let's see... I was in the room of someone with magic, an unknown artifact fell onto me, and now I'm in a strange place with no friends, no contact, and no people." He said and opened his eyes.

His area had red sky and had large spiked protrusions of black rock that stretched hit into the sky like daunting pillars. There was a single path of cracked red rock that ran from where he sat, anywhere off the path was a drop off into red nothing or just more giant spikes.

"I hate magic." He groaned as he stood up and began to walk. He continued to walk for what seemed like hours until a shadow moved behind a rock formation that was on the path and he growled and got ready to fight.

"Get out and fight! Magic demon or whatever you are." He said and a bubbling laughter rose up from behind a rock and from behind it stepped a creature that made Grim's jaw drop.

The creature was Grim, in every way and shape down to the spikes on his head... Except he was a bright pink. He was laughing heartily and clapping his knee at Grim's expression.

"Haha... Oh man, the expression on your face!" Laughed Pink Grim.

"Oh hell no! I'm not about to be adventuring with no weird pink imitation!" Said Grim.

"Im no imitation, I'm you! Well your joy." The man said between shots and laughs.

"Uh... Alright I guess. Care to point me to the way out?" Asked Grim.

"That way, say hi to Sadness for me!" Joy snorted before leaping down into the red abyss.

"Alright, that guy needs to take a break. Or do I need to take a break? God damn it magic!" He yelled as he continued down the path.

Eventually he heard fighting and he ran forwards down the path to see a stance sight greet him. A green version of him was fighting statues that were shaped like him but with multiple arms and swords.

"What the...?" Grim said as the green one gave a hell of challenge and grabbed one statue and slammed it into another. He stood happily on the rubble with his fist in the air and laughing a brave and hearty laugh.

"Alright, starting to see a pattern here." Said Grim as he got closer to the other persona.

"Aha! Myself! How dost thou fare?" The green one said with a strange dialect.

"Oh great, I found Stupidity." Groaned Grim as the Green one heartily walked towards him.

"I am Courage! Surely you know of I? You use me most often in battle!" He said clapping Grim on the shoulder.

"Sure, kinda comes with your job." Said Grim brushing him off.

"Wait! We must preform a test of strength before you go!" He said and Grim turned to see a fist heading towards him.

He ducked and snarled, coming up with a fist to slam into Courage's face, to send him flying onto his back.

"That enough of a test scrub?" Growled Grim as he continued down the path.

Grim found himself at the beginning of a maze and he heard sobbing. He turned to see a grey version of himself that was crying to himself.

"Oh, well now that's just depressing." Sighed Grim as he approached the sad sight.

"Oi, Joy says hello." Grim said and Sadness shot up and turned quickly.

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" He said while covering his face.

"Alright, c'mon guy, I'm literally you. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Grim and Sadness slowly looked up and nodded.

"Can you show me through this maze?" Asked Grim.

"Y-yeah, but you won't be happy at the end." Said Sadness.

"Who is ever truly happy in this economy? Just look at these spikes! Disastrous!" Said Grim and the two walked into the Maze with Sadness leading.

"Let's see, emotions... Place that has spikes like me? Red sky and abyss like my eyes... God damn it I'm in my mind." Said Grim.

"Sorry." Said Sadness.

"I suppose Raven will find a way to get me out." Said Grim.

Eventually they reached the end of the maze and a large arched doorway stood in front of them. Inside of the round doorway a purple energy began to swirl and Raven appeared.

"Ah, my ride is here. See ya weird emotion land." Said Grim and he took a step towards the exit.

A rumbling shook the ground and a red fist broke through the ground. A flaming red Grim dragged himself from the ground and stood with blazing eyes and teeth gashed in a cruel expression of pure rage.

"Let me guess... Anger? Rage? Annoyingly obvious?" Grim sighed as Rage rushed at him. It was then that Grim realized something was off... This Grim was at least twice his size.

A red hand enveloped his head and lifted him into the air. He punched at Rage but his fist did nothing and the emotion grew larger.

"Grim! He's feeding off your anger!" Raven called up to him.

"Great, what now!?" He yelled from the hand of the giant him.

"You need to calm down, use your other emotions to fight him!" Raven said, blasting Rage's hand with a dark blast.

Grim was dropped and rolled on the ground to come to his feet. He began to take a good long look at Rage as he tried without success to grab Raven, who was flying around his head.

"So that's what I look like during those times I black out... Pretty cool actually. But what does she mean use my emotions?" Grim asked and felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see a crowd of multicolored Grims standing and waving at him. Grim sighed and waved back and every one of their eyes began to glow.

Soon they were turned into energy and began to flow forwards and entered Grim and he felt his body burn like it had two years prior, when he first became the Goliath. He began to grow and his skin began to change to a pristine white.

He now stood at the same height as Rage and walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Rage roared and turned, to receive a white fist in the face.

"You need to take a chill pill brother. Smooth out all that rage." Said Grim picking up the delirious Rage.

"Here, let's hug it out." Grim said, pulling the personification of rage into a crushing hug until rage began to glow and molded into Grim and he returned to normal.

"Great, now I'm aware of them in my head. I wonder if that's what's giving me this headache." He said, walking to Raven.

"Are you okay? Most people don't have an easy time when venturing into their head for the first time." Said Raven.

"Peachy! But I have to ask about you... I ended up here because I was going to ask if you were okay after that whole freak show with Doctor Light." Said Grim.

"I... I'm fine." She said.

"Raven, I may not know you as well as the others with how I keep to myself... But even I can tell you are having trouble." Grim said, lowering her hood and looking into her eyes with his.

"Let me help you, as a friend and teammate." He said and she let out a sigh.

"I don't think you can help with this. It's not a problem that can be solved by hitting it." Said Raven.

"Raven, listen to me, I want to help. I know I haven't really been a part of the team this whole time but I'm trying hard now. So let me help, even if it's just listening to your problems." He said and Raven finally smiled.

"Okay, but let's get out of your head first." She said and with a flash they both appeared in her room.

"Oh sweet reality! There you are!" Grim said happily.

He turned to Raven and sat on her bed carefully, with it only straining slightly under his immense weight.

"Now, let's talk about you, miss Raven." He said and they two began a night of talk that would last into the morning.

END

I wanted to write a chapter about this episode but I didn't really want to just rewrite the episode with Grim there so I decided to go into his head instead. And I realized that Grim hasn't really been a part of the team so I'm planning on having him join them a little more in the future... So... See you guys next time!


	12. Titanic Bowling

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter twelve of Titans and the Goliath! I'm working without internet right now so I'm gonna have to make a chapter that doesn't follow canon. Sorry for those of you who were waiting for it. Anyway, this chapter will largely focus on Grim and Jinx so they start to form their relationship. I don't want anything too major to instantly throw them together because I am a firm believer in the fact that true relationships are formed over long periods of time... So let's get crackalackin!

We come to jump City where a huge formed sat at the normal Pizza Diner that the Titans always eat at. The form was easily ten feet tall and was covered from head to toe in a huge tan overcoat and fedora that cast shadows over his face. Most people turned away when they tried to see his face on the account of the two glowing orbs that peaked out from the shadows. Next to the man there were already several boxes of eaten Pizza and he was eating another as a new person appeared.

Jinx sat down in the chair and crossed her legs as she sat back in it and glared at the man in front of her.

"Who are you and why did you call me here?" She asked.

"I came to warn you." He said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Of what?" She asked suspiciously.

"The organization that captured you was discovered once more, the so called Monster Tech. They were found on an island off the Atlantic and were stopped by one Goliath of the Teen Titans." The giant said, passing photos of the island and the monsters that were being manufactured.

"So what does it have to do with me?" She asked.

"Nothing, until they try to use you to get to Goliath. Be careful Jinx, there are powerful people moving in the shadows and this warning comes from a friend." He said before standing up and making his departure with a tip of his hat.

"What friend?" She asked but with the passing of a waiter the man was gone.

"Freak." She said before leaving.

In a nearby alley Grim took of his hat and let out a deep breath.

"Undercover work is hard when you have the most memorable face and voice in Jump City." He said to Robin, who was also in the alley.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to warn her? We aren't exactly allies." Said the Leader of the Titans.

"It's alright Robin, she needed to know the danger she was in. Shifty warnings are the most plausible to villains." Said Grim as he took off his overcoat and placed it in a giant suitcase.

The suitcase suddenly flew off into the sky with the aid of built in rockets at the bottom. Robin looked up in surprise and Grim let out a chuckle.

"Flying Suitcase, never leave home without it." He chuckled and him and Robin split up, Robin disappearing into the shadows and Grim walking out into the daylight.

Grim had been working hard the last few weeks to improve relations with the citizens and some even would stop him to thank him for his hard work here and there. Of course there was still many who would rather see him gone but progress was taking place.

He strolled into the daylight with hands in the pockets of tan pants he still wore. He whistled a merry tune and nodded to people as he walked until he came across a building he hadn't noticed before.

"The Great Goliath Super Lanes? Bowling So Titanic Goliath Can Enjoy It?" He read off of a sign that had a cartoonish image of him bowling.

"Alright, where's my cut of the pay?" He asked and he entered the building.

He was shocked when he entered and found merchandise everywhere that pertained to his image; shoes that looked like his feet, gloves like his hands, bobble heads, even a shirt that was modeled after his chest and abs.

"Alright who do I sue for this!" He yelled and an man at a counter woke up with a start.

The old man had wispy gray hair that bladed on the top and he was heavily built, an old pro bowler for sure. He had a striped bowling shirt and small eyes that squinted with age that was starting to affect him.

"What!? Who is it? Come to bowl or just mock me some more?" The tired old man said.

"Actually I came because you're kinda using my image everywhere." Grim said, walking to the counter.

"I don't believe it! Goliath himself has finally come to my Alley! Welcome sir! Welcome!" The man said.

"Yeah, great to be here and all but seriously, why the me obsession?" Asked Grim.

"Are you kidding!? This stuff should be flying off the shelves! We have our own personal jolly giant but nobody seems to care! I for one would have been out on the streets everyday to see something like that if I was younger!" The man said passionately.

"You don't say? Why do you think business is so bad?" Asked Grim, picking up a small bobble head of himself.

"Oh, it's that darned alley across the street. They got this big professional coach over there or somethin, dragging all the customers away!" The man complained.

"Well, anything I can do to help? You're the first fan of mine I've met." Said Grim, taking a seat on a bar stool that surprising only creaked a little.

"Really? You'll help? That great! The names Charley, Charley Leynes." Said the man.

"Great, what can I do for you Charley?" Asked Grim.

"I've got the perfect plan already! See, there's a tournament today between the best bowling alleys of the city! So all we gotta do is get a team together and show me how it's done! That'll bring in the dough." Said Charley.

"Sounds good... You gotta team?" Asked Grim.

"Uh... No. You got any ideas?" Asked Charley.

"A few, you got a phone?" Asked Grim.

Hours later the tournament was ready to take place in Charley's bowling alley. People were cheering and waiting in excitement as the teams took place in their lanes. The teams line up with bowling shirts the color of their specific alleys and everyone's attention was mostly pulled in by two teams.

Their first attention was pulled to a man with dark tan skin and perfect flowing blonde hair, his body was built heavily on muscle and he stood a head taller than nearly everyone. He waved at crowds and bathed in flash photography with his team. His team color was the normal white and red colors of a bowling alley.

To the right of the man there was a big hulking guy built even heavier than the first and he didn't look the smart type but he had muscles that bristled with power. He was hairy in everywhere you could be hairy and most people tried not to look him in the eye.

To the left of the first man there was a girl with a perfect our glass body and flowing black hair, violet lipstick practically glowed on her lips as she basked in the attention of the media that was attracted to their team.

Behind the first man was a thin lanky guy with curly hair that covered most of his face, his mouth was turned downwards in a sneer as he looked at the audience. He stood back so there wasn't much to see from him.

Finally in front of the man there was a small boy who was probably no more than ten with spiked blonde hair and a headband to keep the hair away from his face. He was making disgusting faces at the other teams to annoy them.

Then the other Team was that of none of than Grim. He stood in the middle with a bowling shirt that was Black and Red, the same colors as him. To his right Cyborg stood waving at people with a friendly smile. Floating behind him Raven floated in silence, not pleased to be rid of her normal cloak. In front of him sat none other than... Gizmo. Gizmo was standing with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face, obviously not wanting to be there. To Grim's left Jinx stood, with a haughty expression of superiority that went well with the bowling outfit.

"Alright guys, here's the deal: Cyborg gets to show off his normalcy to normal people so that people freak out less when he's near them, Raven gets access to an old magic book I found in my father's old mansion, Jinx gets a free hit on my when we next fight and I won't tell the FBI what I found on Gizmo's computers... For now." Grim said and everyone nodded.

"NOW! BOWLING STARS OF THIS YEARS JUMP CITY ALLEY TOURNEY! ARE YOU READY!?" Charley yelled over the mic.

The crowd voiced their approval and Charley gave the starting rules and directions for beginners and people started to bowl.

Grim and the man from before's team were neck and neck the entire time; Grim and the Pro both scored perfect strikes, Jinx and the Lady both got spares every time; Gizmo and the kid both got gutters nearly every time, Cyborg and the hulking man got strikes, and Raven and the Lanky man got spares as well.

The final rounds were beginning to wind down and a break session was called for when an error occurred in the mechanism of the machine that stack pins.

Grim stretched and turned when the other team walked over to them.

"Why, hello... My name is Alphonzo Granet, you've probably heard of me. I feel that you are under the misconception that you'll win, and with that stupid costume you're wearing I doubt you've taken this seriously anyway." The man said with a slow and haughty tone.

"Shut up you snoz eater, we're gonna win this and you'll go crying to your mommy!" Gizmo snapped at him.

"What? Was that the best you had? Loser!" Teased the boy from before.

"Alphonzo, was it? I believe you are mistaken on many things. I've never heard of you, I'm am going to win, and this. Is. No. Costume." Grim opened his mouth wide to show his working tongue and throat that had a fiery red glow inside it.

"So take your haughty attitude and get out of here!" Said Jinx.

"Y'all are gonna get the bowling smack down! Boo Yah!" Said Cyborg, posing for the audience that had gathered.

"I... I never!" Alphonzo scoffed and turned away and stomped back to his spot with his team in tow.

"Alright, team huddle." Grim said and they huddled.

"We're neck and neck, we need to do something to get us a few points ahead. Any idea? And no cheating Jinx, Gizmo, Jinx." Grim said.

"You just said my name twice." Said Jinx.

"Yes. I did. Now, ideas?" Asked Grim.

"We can only hope they slip up. Then we can win." Said Raven.

"Right, but how?" Asked Grim rubbing his chin when an idea came to mind.

"Aha! We have our secret weapon!" He said pointing towards a curtained stage.

The rest of the team looked in confusion but Grim smiled and rubbed his hands together.

When it was time for Alphonzo's team to play the small boy stepped up and was bout to bowl when Grim snapped his fingers and the curtain rose to reveal Starfire... In a bunny suit doing a dance and singing a generic vocaloid song. (I don't know it was an idea that came to me randomly.)

The boys tripped up as he sung his hand and his ball went into the gutter. Alphonzo's team groaned and Grim laughed heartily while the two girls of his team facepalmed at the same time.

"Haha! As usual the power of bonkers wins out!" He said heartily and both Raven and Jinx slapped him upside the head.

"Sorry." He said as Starfire flew over.

"Friend Grim, did I do it right?" She asked and Grim gave a thumbs up.

"I mean the alternative was having you do it Raven... Actually I think you might have gained a fanbase... Probably for the best." Said Grim before turning to Gizmo.

"Alright shortstop, it's time you put that brain of yours to work." Said Grim.

"What are you talking about?" Gizmo snapped.

"You play games all day everyday, so what would you do if this was a simulation?" Asked Grim and Gizmo looked down the lane and squinted.

"Now get out there and win for papa Goliath." Said Grim.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shorts on." Said Gizmo as he wound up for the swing. In his head he calculated every little angle and degree and he let the ball go. The ball went down the lane and made a perfect strike.

"Yeah!" Cries of approval rang through the building.

Bowling continued for several more minutes until it was time for the final turn of Grim's team. Alphonzo's team had ended with a spare that had them winning the game, the only way to win was a strike and the one up for bowling was Jinx... Who hadn't gotten one strike so far.

"Alright Jinx, you can do this." Grim said behind her.

"Yeah, right. I haven't gotten a single strike yet, what's gonna change now?" She asked and she felt strong arms envelope hers and an unnatural warmth closed in on her.

"The trick to bowling isn't strength. It's grace, skill, and some luck. And you have all of those, so get out their and get us a strike Lucky." He said as he showed her the movements before letting her go.

"R-right." She said as she still felt the warmth that radiated from him.

Jinx wound up and took a deep breath. She walked forwards and in one fluid motion swung her arm down and released the ball and it moved across the lane gracefully, almost floating until it hit the pins and they all fell down perfectly.

Sounds of applause erupted and shook the building, the majority of the shaking coming from Grim's hands slamming together in booming claps. He hefted Jinx into the air on his shoulder as people crowded around and Alphonzo's team slunk off to avoid attention to their loss to amateurs.

"Wow, Goliath! Who knew ya knew how to bowl so well!" Said Charley.

"Me? Never bowled once in my life. Looked it all up online before coming here today. We had a lucky charm with us, that's what won it for us." Grim said patting Jinx's leg.

The rest of the night was spent partying as the alley gained more and more customers. The rest of the Titans and the HIVE team came to party as well, until it was late and time for everyone to go home.

The night was cold when Jinx and Grim left the building and began to head for the bad neighborhood the HIVE hangout was located in.

"You don't need to walk me, I'm more dangerous than most of the people there." Jinx said as she shivered and walked in front of him.

"Maybe I'm just following that cute frozen butt. You never know." Said Grim as she glared and sneezed.

"Don't you get cold?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

"My internal temperature is somewhere around seven thousand degrees give or take. No, I don't get cold." Said Grim as he lifted his hands and tried a trick he had learned from Rundin.

Black Crystal formed but it was chunks linked by smaller pieces and he formed a coat with it and draped it around her.

"There, now you can have some Stagmite edition cold resistance." He said as she put on the coat.

"Stagmite? Is that what you are?" Asked Jinx as she warmed up and they neared the door.

"Some of me. It's confusing." Said Grim as he was about to leave.

"Oh, and thanks for the warning about Monster Tech." Said Jinx and Grim smiled as she entered the small building and he walked away into the night.

END

I know almost nothing of bowling.


	13. Doom

Once again, I am writing with no internet so is chapter will not be based in any of the normal episodes, sorry. This chapter will bring some serious development though, this chapter will be the clash of two beings of monstrous power. Doomsday has returned and Superman is off world for a mission with the League. The duty falls to Grim, but he could barely fight off Superman, Doomsday has killed Superman before... So let's just get to the exciting chapter I have waiting for y'all.

Grim was relaxing in the park by lying on the ground with his arms crossed under his head as he snored away the day. His sleep was interrupted when a loud buzzing rang in the ear that he kept a League Com.

"Hello? You have reached Goliath. Leave your message after the tone. Beeeep." He said in a bored voice.

"Grim! This is Lantern! You need to evacuate Jump City pronto!" John Stuart said over the Com.

"What? Is there an asteroid heading for it or something?" Grim asked as he jumped to his feet and began to run into the city.

"It's worse, Doomsday has returned and is on route to Jump from space." Said John.

"Got it! See ya later John!" Grim turned off his Com and broke into City hall and marched to the mayor, through all of the guards that tried to hold him back.

"Goliath!? What is the meaning of this?" Asked the Mayor, a bald old man with a large mustache that drooped below his chin.

"I've got news from the Justice League, you need to evacuate the City." Said Grim.

"What!? Whatever for?" Asked the Mayor.

"Doomsday is going to crash land here. Just give the order." Grim said and turned to leave the building while he pulled out his Titans Communicator.

"Cyborg! Get to the Titans mainframe and execute Code G! Now!" Said Grim as he ran through the city where people were beginning to fall into a panic.

"Alright!" Said Cyborg back in the tower.

"What's going on? What is Code G?" Asked Robin.

"I created a special evacuation plan in the event of a monster going berserk in the City, I proposed the plan to the city council through an alias and they agreed." Said Grim as the City began to shake.

Cameras began to rise from the ground in the form of black floating probes with cameras on the tops, speakers rose on poles for every block of the city. Outside in the ocean waves began to crash and a large black form began to rise behind Titans Tower.

The form was a massive diamond that was huge enough to easily house the entire City, the bottom of the diamond was solid black and the top was made of glass. Bridges rose from the water, leading from the city to the diamond which had one massive square hole in the front.

Grim pulled out a microphone and began to speak as cameras flew to him and his face began to appear on TVs, computers, screens of all shapes and sizes.

"Jump City! Remain calm! Evacuate quickly but calmly to the Goliath Protection Diamond to ensure your safety! Please! Bring everyone you see! Civilians, Heroes, Villains, dogs, cats... Bring every living creature you can find!" Grim said frantically.

"Doomsday is coming to Jump! Put aside your grudges and fears so everyone can survive! Villains, you are free to hide in the Diamond, now is not the time to debate over good and Evil." Said Grim as Cops, The Titans, and others began to direct everyone to the Diamond.

In a mere hour nearly all of the inhabitants of Jump were on the Diamond, which had a park on the inside with screens everywhere that showed footage of the City that was nearly empty.

Grim stood by the entrance to the Diamond as the last person was ushered in. He was about to enter as well when the door slammed shut suddenly and the bridges began to retract, bringing him with them.

"What is this!?" He yelled and he heard a call from a nearby public phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Well, Goliath, looks like you're own design has been turned against you. Have fun with Doomsday as we watch from safety... Monster." Said the familiar voice of the Mayor.

"Damn it! How am I going to..." He began as he saw the ball of fire that was descending towards the City.

For the first time since he had been transformed into Goliath Grim felt true unadulterated fear. He could almost fell the evil radiating off the blazing ball that he knew was Doomsday. He began to shake with fear as the ball drew close and impacted the ground nearby.

The earth heaved with the impact and a crater was formed where Doomsday landed. Grim stood frozen with fear as he saw Doomsday stand up and breathe out and his eyes searched around, looking for his prey. But with Superman gone Grim knew he would go on a rampage that would destroy the world.

Doomsday spotted Grim and began to bellow a roar that was more monstrous than any that Grim had ever uttered. Grim took a shaking step back and fell backwards onto his butt. Doomsday roared and began to stomp towards the frozen Goliath.

Grim snapped out of it by slamming his fist into his own face, to knock him self into action. He stood to his full height and glanced backwards at the Diamond.

"Not even my protections will work against him. I'm the only thing standing between Doomsday and my friends." He said and he cracked his neck and raised his fists.

Doomsday bellowed and was suddenly at Grim and punching him away, hurtling across the street and into a solid stone wall. Grim stopped and roared in pain as he coughed up his molten blood.

Grim fell to his knees as he felt his damaged ribs. He coughed up more blood and stood once more as Doomsday leaped at him to punch him once more.

Grim ducked and swung a fist upwards to crack against Doomsday's jaw. He flew back and rolled to stand up with no injuries.

All the while the fight was beginning the populace of Jump was watching from inside the Diamond. Cameras zoomed in on the Hero and Villain as they battled and they heard Grim's yells of agony and the monstrous roars of Doomsday.

"Friend Grim! We have to help him!" Said Starfire.

"We can't do anything Star, Grim is the only one who can survive a punch from Doomsday." Said Robin.

"Damn it!" Cursed Cyborg.

Some people covered their eyes to avoid seeing the terrible sight of what was previously their greatest fear getting pounded and broken, some watched with determination to see their resident monster turn things around like he always did.

Grim roared and punched Doomsday and slammed him into the ground, he began a barrage of punches that sunk Doomsday further into the ground with each punch. People began to cheer as Doomsday stopped moving, until a foot slammed into Grim to sending him into the air where Doomsday grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

Grim dragged his body from the crater to avoid a punch from Doomsday that let out a bloodcurdling roar. Grim stood shakily to his feet with one eye sealed shut. People gasped when they saw the extent of his damage.

Grim had never had his armor pierced before, guns ricocheted off him, magic annoyed him, energy reflected off him, and he overpowered all super strength villains... But now his armor skin was in shambles. Fissures ran across the entirety of his body, neon steaming blood flowed from each crack, his face was nearly indistinguishable from the cracks.

Grim roared and struggled to lift his arms. Doomsday slammed his fist into his stomach and Grim coughed up blood. Doomsday punched him again and more blood fired from his mouth. Finally Doomsday brought up two fists and slammed them onto Grim's back and he dropped lifeless let to the ground, pooling in his own blood.

Doomsday snarled and turned his attention towards the floating diamond. He began to march and people began to despair. Then, one Charley Leynes began to chant.

"Go-li-ath! Go-li-ath! Go-li-ath!" He began to chant and nearby a woman began to chant as well.

Cole William began to chant just as Charley was and slowly but surely people began to join in. The Titans joined, Civilians joined... Until it was a deafening roar.

Through microphones scattered through the diamond the chant was sent through the speakers in the city.

"GO-LI-ATH! GO-LI-ATH! GO-LI-ATH! GO-LI-ATH!" The city shook with the sound and Doomsday roared and spun to find the source of the noise.

On the ground Grim twitched a single finger.

The chant continued and eventually one more party began to join in. The villains raised their voices in chant as well. Villains that Grim had beaten now cheered for him to get up, villains who hated him needed him.

Another finger twitched but his eyes remained closed.

Finally, a figure stepped forwards and took hold of a mic. Jinx slowly lifted it to her lips, tears ran from her face and her voice caught in her throat. She sniffed once and let out a scream.

"GRIM! GET UP! YOU NEVER LOSE! PLEASE! SAVE US!" She screamed with tears running down her face and at that moment Grim's eyes snapped opened and his brow face contorted in a mixture of pain, rage, and the need for him to get up. His eyes blazed the brightest that had ever been, visibly heating up the air around them and red light surged within him.

He took a shaky stance and grit his teeth as he felt his bones snap back into place. His body was now alight with red glowing ember. He unhinged his jaw and gave a roar of defiance. His skin began to heal and reform back into the armor of before and his body began to bulk up.

In seconds he now stood as a hulking mass not unlike Doomsday. He opened his mouth and his voice came out deeper and darker than ever before. His voice felt as if it came from the earth itself.

"Jinx, Robin, Raven, Star, Cy, Beastboy... Charley, Cole... I hear you. You need me... Hrrragh..." He shook his head and stomped towards Doomsday.

"DOOMSDAY!" He roared and the monster turned and snarled at him. Grim slammed his fist across Doomsday's jaw, cracking off some spikes.

"YOU CAME INTO MY CITY!" Grim roared, grabbed Doomsday's shoulder and head butting him.

"YOU THREATENED MY HOME!" He grabbed a fist from Doomsday and punched it, breaking it.

"AND WORST OF ALL... YOU MADE HER CRY!" Grim was losing it. He was delving into the madness of pure rage.

"SHE'S CRYING! WHY ARE YOU CRYING JINX!? WHO MADE YOU CRY!?" He demanded as he clutched his head.

"JINX! YOU HURT MY JINX!" He roared.

He unhinged his jaw once more and the single loudest bellow he had ever released echoed from his jaws. He had completely lost it.

He fell to all fours and saliva mixed with blood dripped from his mouth and he engaged Doomsday once more.

Doomsday's arm had already healed and he was in a rage as well. The two met and visible shockwaves appears at every point they contacted. Grim punched Doomsday's face left, then right, then left again. Doomsday head butted Grim and punched him in the stomach. Grim rose and threw all his weight into a punch to Doomsday's knee, sending him down to one leg.

Grim brought both fists upwards and smashed Doomsday's jaw upwards before punching him in the throat. Doomsday choked and clutched his throat before grabbing Grim's arm and swinging him around and into the ground.

Doomsday was quickly on top of Grim and punching him into the ground, digging a deep pit with Grim's body.

The people of Jump looked in horror at what they saw before them. This was no longer a fight between Hero and Villain. This was a fight between two monsters, nothing more, nothing less.

The roars of the two monsters echoed across the water to reach the Diamond even without the footage they were already getting.

Grim caught a fist in his mouth and tossed Doomsday out of the pit and jumped after him. Doomsday and Grim locked together as they grabbed each other's hands and began a power match. The two monsters were equal in strength and ferocity, neither backing down. Grim had an upper hand though.

He opened his mouth and molten fury began to glow writhing his maw, fire began to build and it shot out, burning Doomsday and blinding him.

Grim used the chance to break the contest of power and he slammed his forehead into Doomsday and choke slammed Doomsday into the ground.

Doomsday was up quickly and a powerful punch sent Grim sliding back several yards. The two monsters looked at each other once more and both snarled. It was time for the end of this fight. Grim's armor was cracked and falling apart and Doomsday was bruised, bleeding, and most of his spikes where broken in places.

The both roared and ran at each other with full speed and both lifted one arm back as they jumped. They collided with a mighty explosion of dust and debris and all was silent. The monster roars that had filled the air for so long were now nowhere to be heard. The Diamond opened up and The Titans accompanied by Jinx made their way to where the dust cloud still hung.

"Grim... Are you there?" Asked Beastboy.

A form rose in the dust cloud, a shadow of a large creature that turned to begin stomping towards the group.

"Titans, get ready." Said Robin.

The sound of heavy stomping feet was the only sound for several moments... Until out stomped a beaten and broken Grim, returned to normal size.

He stomped slowly and silently to stand in front of Jinx. His injuries had healed enough to where he was no longer bleeding but he was still covered in cracks.

Jinx looked up to see him breaking into his usual grin for a moment. She smiled and wiped a tear and was about to hug him when a horrible creaking sound began to fill the air.

Grim toppled over with a solid crash and he closed his eyes... And his heavy breathing began to slow until it was hardly there... Jinx gasped and put her head against his chest and heard the still loud but quieter than normal heartbeat.

"Get some rest big guy. You saved me." She said and she kissed his forehead as the Titans retrieved him. For now he was rendered immobile, but he would recover. Superman arrived later that day to collect Doomsday's body and Batman coordinated the repairs for the City as the league apologized to the Titans for not being able to send help. The People of Jump did not know of the recovering state of Grim so they erected a Statue of him in the Park. The statue was carved out of Onyx and showed Grim as he was when friendly, waving with a big smile on his face. People would pass by and look in aw of Jump City's Jolly Black Giant.

END

Whew boy this one was a doozy. I really really wanted a fight between Doomsday and Grim. I might have made it happen too early but whatevs, It'll be fine. Just to note: Grim is not stronger than Doomsday technically, he went into a berserker adrenaline fueled state, a state some people can go into that removes their physical limits. Normally he would have easily been killed by Doomsday. Tell me what you guys thought down below.


	14. Recovery

Hey guys! This chapter will take place a week after the battle with Doomsday, Grim is returning to the Tower from Justice League's Watchtower now that he had healed enough to walk around. This chapter will be another small filler one that features different villains trying to kill Grim while he's weak. So let's get this chapter going!

The Titans watched as the League ship landed and opened up for their friend to come out. Grim walked out with a small limp and his left arm in a cast made of titanium. The Titans gasped when they saw his right eye had a long scar that revealed some tender gray skin under it.

Grim limped to the Titans and gave his usual grin.

"Let me tell you, some might think that Wonder Woman would be the best nurse you could want... But they never thought about how strict she would be about you trying to leave the hospital." Grim joked and the Titans rushed him in a group hug.

"I'm still injured! I don't feel you at all but still! Injuries! Cast! Scars!" He said and they released him.

"Dude! What was it like to fight Doomsday!?" Asked Beastboy.

"Well, picture yourself as a puppy... Trying to fight a rhino crossed with a gorilla, and throw in some Killer sharks and you got the fight with Doomsday." Said Grim.

"Oh..." Said Beastboy.

"Cyborg! At least we know Code G works fine! Great for a first test if I say so myself." Said Grim, clapping Cyborg on the shoulder.

"What exactly is Code G used for? What does G stand for?" Asked Robin.

"Ah, Code G! My very own monster defense system! Designed for protection from and by the one and only Grim the Goliath!"

"You have a defense... Against yourself?" Asked Raven.

"No power this great should remain unchecked. Me and Batman are currently developing a weapon to kill me in the worst case possible: I go rouge or someone takes control of me. But there are no weapons in Code G, probably should have them." Said Grim as he raised a hand to his lip in thought.

A loud rumbling filled the air from where Grim was standing. He laughed and scratched his head.

"League Cafeteria food is worse than the average school." He joked and Starfire flew in front of him.

"I will prepare a Tameranian dish for you!" She said before flying off.

The Titans and Grim entered the tower and after Grim downed around sixteen helpings of alien food he passed out on the couch. Eventually as usual the Titans got an alert from the City and Grim woke up.

He pulled himself painfully out of bed and was about to rush out when Robin stopped him.

"You still need to rest! We can handle this." Said Robin and Grim began to argue.

"I'm fine! I don't even need my arm to fight! I literally have more power in my small toe than anyone we fight normally." Grim complained but Robin didn't budge.

"Rest. You can fight again when you're healed." He said and the Titans left.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now!? I have no hobbies! I break hobbies!" Grim yelled and walked to the elevator and took it to the roof.

He sat at the edge of the Tower and looked out towards the City and sighed with his head in his hand.

"Oh Boredom, mine greatest enemy. Thou hath returned to haunt me." He groaned and fell onto his back with his legs dangling off the edge.

Far away from the tower there was a gathering in a place known as the Villain Pub to those who knew about it. Villains from Jump City usually went here to lick wounds from heroes, create plots, form alliances, or just get a bite to eat.

In the Pub the Villains were all talking excitedly. The Goliath was alone and injured, it was the time to strike.

"We should storm the Tower and show him the wrath of Doctor Light!" Said Doctor Light.

"Yeah! Let's go kick that oversized rock!" Said Gizmo.

"My nemesis shall meet his end today!" Said Control Freak.

Villains clapped their approval and began to storm out of the Pub and began to ride for the Tower. Currently the Titans were busy on the opposite end of the City with Plasmus causing destruction.

The villains neared the dock and one pressed a button on a nearby panel and a bridge rose up from the ocean to the Tower's island. This bridge was how the Titans normally left the Tower when they didn't fly.

The villains rushed towards the Tower and arrived at the door and kicked it down. Villains began to run through every floor to search for Grim until they were all inside the tower. The second every villain was in the tower metal doors slammed down around all the edits and the windows were sealed shut.

A deep and menacing laugh echoed throughout the Tower and Grim's voice echoed throughout the Tower as the lights turned off and were replaced by slowly blinking red ones. The villains looked around their areas and footsteps echoed around them on all levels of the Tower.

"Now, we come to a unique chance that has never graced me. What we have here is a rare chance for me to test my new defense systems... I was going to use robots but you all kindly let yourself in so I'll just use you volunteer 'Guinea Pigs' for my tests." Said Grim seemingly from everywhere as mechanics began to shift and the lights flashed back on and around the Villains stood robotic versions of Grim.

"Fight! If you truly believe in your righteous power all will fall!" Yelled Archangel as he began to swing at robots to cut them down.

"Turn em to scrap!" Yelled Gizmo as he started smashing them with his robotic spider legs.

Villains began engaging the robots and they were all quickly destroyed. Grim came over the Intercom with a cough.

"That uh... Didn't work as well as I expected. Lasers! Do your thing!" Laser weaponry began firing from the walls but those were quickly destroyed by the horde of villains as well.

"Huh... Starting to think we need an upgrade. Gotta ask Cy about that." Said Grim and a all the villains met up in the main room of the Tower.

"Come out and fight us!" Yelled Doctor Light.

"Alright, I'm coming down." Grim said over the intercom and the Villains watched as the Elevator began beeping until it reached their level. The doors opened and revealed Grim... Standing with his cast off and holding two hammers with heads larger than a normal person's skull made from Crystal.

"On Guard." He said as he held his weapons up.

He charged at the Villains with a deafening roar and drove his way into the center of the group. Villains were knocked away and he spun in a circle with his hammers to send more flying away. Grim tossed the hammers into the air and created a sword to block Archangel's sword and he punched Mammoth away from him.

He pressed against Archangel's sword and head butted him into the crowd. He caught a rocket from Gizmo and hurled it back into the crowd. The crowd parted and Cinderblock ran to engage Grim who vaulted over him and landed with his knees bent. He kicked off hard enough to knock Cinderblock to the ground and he landed safely in a pan other clearing in the horde of Villains. He grunted as a painful shot of agony hit him in the side and he looked down to see a wound reopened.

"Bring it on Scrubs! I can go all day!" Said Grim and he turned to see Doctor light about to shoot him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grim picked up Doctor Light and looked him into the face. He contorted his face horribly and roared with his teeth bared and Doctor Light screamed and ran away when Grim dropped him.

Suddenly a video came onto the screen of the main computer that showed the Titans returning from their fight with Plasmus.

"Oh that's not good." Said Grim and several villains.

"Alright! Party's over! Get out!" Grim yelled and the window opened at the press of a button. He began hurling villains out and into the water below until the last one was Control Freak.

"I challenge you monster!" He said as he pulled out his light saber and tossed one to Grim.

"You will see your end this day Villain!" Said Grim and they began to duel until Control Freak was at the edge.

Grim grabbed him by the color and whispered into his ear.

"I am YOUR father." He said and tossed Control Freak out into the water as he screamed no. Grim closed the window as the Titans entered the room.

"What happened here!?" Robin demanded when he saw the mess in the room.

"Uh... I tripped?" Asked Grim.

"Right... Just... Get it cleaned up." Said Robin.

"Okay boss!" Said Grim and he quickly cleaned up the mess and retired to his room. His room was blank except for his partially crushed bed. He had a dusty punching bag in the corner and dust covered pictures on a bed stand. There was a large computer with a keyboard and mouse large enough for him.

He sat at the computer and was about to turn it on when he heard his door open. He swirled around and stared with his mouth opened to to Jinx standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She said and she sat on his bed and looked the other way from his as the grew pink in the cheeks.

"So... How are you." She asked.

"Confused. And slightly alarmed." He said.

"I meant your injuries!" She snapped.

"Oh, that. Give me another week, I'll be ship shape and ready to kick that cute little but into prison again." Said Grim.

"Hey! Ugh..." She said Glaring at him and the wide grin he had on his face.

"I'm leaving!" She said and Grim pulled her back to him so she was now on his lap and he tipped her chin up to look into his smoldering eyes.

"And what? Your gonna leave poor little me?" He asked as he drew his face closer to hers and her face was growing hotter and hotter.

Grim blinked and shook his head when he realized what he was doing. He stood her back up and pressed a button on his computer. The wall flipped open and revealed a doorway outside with a small circular stand.

"Get on this." He said and he pushed her onto the spot.

"Hey! Grim! What are you..." She said and he pushed another button and she was teleported away.

Grim slammed his forehead into the wall and groaned.

"Dumbass... You need to remember... It can't ever happen. This is why you had to leave Mary." Grim berated himself as the doorway closed.

He sat on his broken bed as he held his head in his hands. He groaned and looked up to see a reflection of himself in a mirror across from him.

"I need a drink." He said and opened the door again and jumped to the city.

In several minutes he found the place he was looking for. Judging by the wet footprints so had the Villains from before... Grim now stood at the Villain Pub.

He kicked open the door and marched to the Bartender who appeared to be made of shadows with a black and red suit. The villains all stared in shock as Grim took a seat at the bar and spoke to the man shadow.

"Marco, give me the strongest thing you got." He said and the Shadow nodded.

He got his drink and looked at the villains who stared at him.

"What? You think I've always been a hero?" He asked as he began to down his drink.

END

Yay! He's an alcoholic! Nah, not really. But I wanted him to be a guy who could enjoy a good drink or seven. Don't worry, Mary will be introduced soon. Leave a review for this half assed chapter!


	15. Sisters

Alright, Grim has recovered and it's time for some more canon based chapters to happen! This chapter will be based in the episode Sisters. We come to the fair that the Titans have gone to where Grim is currently arguing with a mechanic.

"What do you mean I can't go on the rides!?" Yelled Grim.

"You are ten feet tall! And you're warping the dock just standing there! You can't go on the rides!" Yelled the mechanic.

"Damn it! My one holiday!" Grim yelled and stomped off, splintering parts of the floorboards of the dock.

Grim stomped away until he saw a kid crying and pointing at a huge stuffed monster that was a prize for a ring toss game. Grim pulled out some money and gave it to the man running the stand and he picked up the rings and tossed them without looking and they landed on all the milk bottles perfectly.

Grim chose the monster toy and gave it to the crying kid.

"Us monsters lovers gotta stick together kid." Said Grim and he walked away.

He heard screams and a second later he saw Starfire fleeing the pink probe that was chasing her. Grim ran through the fair and formed a long Crystal spear in his hand.

He threw the spear and the probe dodged... And the spear hit part of the Ferris wheel and released it from it's locked position.

"Oh for the love of... I'M COMING PEOPLE!" Grim yelled and caught the giant wheel as it began to fall.

Grim grunted under the weight and his arms shook from the great weight. He began to push the wheel back into place and people on the bottom quickly ran out. He roared and began spinning the wheel until everyone had a chance to get out. Grim sighed and Crystal covered the Ferris wheel and locked it into place so he could let go.

Grim turned to see the Titans were still fighting the probe and he roared as he charged into the fray.

"CYBORG! SONIC PUNCH!" Said Grim as he jumped over Cyborg.

"Alright!" Cyborg said as he charged his sonic cannon and punched Grim midair and fired, sending Grim flying through the air towards the probe.

The probe tried to dodge but Grim swung out his arm and caught it, falling towards the ground and crushing it under his weight. Grim stood up from the wreckage and dusted his hands off. The pulled the remains from the ground and slug it over his shoulder and marched to the Titans.

"Star, are you okay?" Asked Grim.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied.

"I'm going to take this to my usual guy, you guys get home." Said Grim and the Titans agreed and headed home. Grim left with the probe over his shoulder and made his way to a small rundown shop in Jump City's more run down area.

The shop was labeled "Harry's Out Of This World Merchandise And Oddities." Grim entered and was greeted by a room filled with different ancient artifacts that he could see were ancient alien artifacts.

"Harry? You there?" Asked Grim and at a counter a large man rivaling Grim's height stood up behind the counter.

The man had bleach white skin and red eyes, black hair, and wore a black shirt that had his business's name on it. He had black piercings in pointed ears.

"Goliath! Grim! Champ! Deathly! Monster! Welcome, Welcome!" The man said with a wink and a thumbs up to Grim.

"Hello Harry. I've got something that needs looking at, same deal? You tell me about junk and I don't tear down your illegal alien weapon trade." Said Grim and the two of them moved to the back.

"Why of course my stoic friend! What goodie have you brought today?" Asked Harry as they entered a dark room with a single light that illuminated a metal table.

Grim deposited the probe onto the table and Harry pulled out a magnifying lens and began to investigate the probe.

"My, my... Are you sure you haven't swung onto the nasty side?" Asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Grim.

"This is a first rate, top of the line tracker probe... Employed only by the most elite of space police. What you got here is a rare hunter drone, only used for hunting down the most outlandish criminals." Said Harry in his chipper tone.

"That doesn't add up, it attacked Starfire." Said Grim with his hand on his chin.

"She got an evil twin? Maybe a clone gone wrong? Family of the sneaky nature?" Asked Harry as he bobbed and weaved around Grim.

"I don't think so... Sorry Harry, I've got to go. Keep the Probe." Said Grim and he rushed out of the small shop and made his way to Titans Tower.

"Maybe the programming was damaged and the target was confused?" Grim pondered as he entered the main room of the Tower and passed everyone who was talking with Blackfire.

He continued to the fridge and began pulling things out and eating them before he froze and noticed Blackfire.

"Who?" He asked with half a sandwich out of his mouth.

"This is Blackfire, Star's sister." Said Robin.

"Sister? Family huh?" Asked Grim walking up to her and squatting to get to eye level with her.

"You're a big one, aren't you?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty tall too." He said and he stood up and looked down on her.

"Well! I'm sure you're fine since you and Star are related. I'm sure you'll be so fun it should be illegal!" Said Grim with a laugh and clap on her shoulder.

Her eye twitched at the word illegal but she smiled and laughed with Grim. Grim's eyes narrowed, noticing the twitch as his suspicions grew. The Titans started to warm up to Blackfire and started having plenty of fun with her until another Probe attacked them.

They had difficulty fighting the Probe until Blackfire managed to defeat it with a 'lucky' shot. Grim had seen her wait for the right moment to attack, as if used to fighting them.

Everyone began congratulating Blackfire and Grim chimed in with another laugh as he wrapped an arm around her.

"They're right! You're so good it's Criminal! You pretty much Stole the show! That kinda luck should be Outlawed!" Said Grim and for a moment Blackfire's smile completely disappeared and was replaced by a frown that was quickly turned back into a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, just luck." She said and Cyborg proceeded to offer her a place on the team. They returned to the tower where Starfire made her decision to leave the Titans. Grim on the other hand was ready to make his move.

Blackfire obviously knew he was suspicious of her so he made sure to distance himself from everyone else in a seemingly complete let down of his guard. He stood outside on the island of the Tower.

Soon he could hear the swooshing motion of Tamaranean flight and felt a purple blast of energy hit him in the back of the head. It merely stung but he acted as if it knocked him out and he fell to the ground.

"There, with the brute gone I can escape and poor little Star will take the fall. These idiots were so easy to trick." Blackfire laughed to herself as she passed Grim and was about to take flight.

Grim rose silently behind her and took hold of her, enveloping her small body and arms with one hand. She yelled and glared at him as he lifted her to eye level.

"I've fought some twisted people in my time as a hero... But you lady, take the cake. Turning in your own sister? Nasty." He said and she struggled to escape his grip.

"You idiot! Tamaraneans are stronger than any humans you've fought! You... Can't... Hold me!" She said as she futilely tried to break his grip.

"Humans would be dead in my hand if I grabbed them this hard. And I've fought stronger than mere Tamaranean people." Said Grim as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"Who are you!? You're no hero!" Yelled Blackfire.

"Nope, I'm the monster that the heroes use for the dirty work. And you are absolute filth." He snarled at her and she finally had enough.

Her eyes charged and blasted into his, blinding him and making him let go of her. He roared and she flew up into the air, out of reach.

"Now what? You can't fly!" She said and Grim bellowed with a deep laugh.

"Lady! You have no idea who you're picking a fight with!" Grim laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

Grim grabbed the ground and Blackfire laughed as he began to pull. Her laugh stopped when he ripped raw rock from the ground, he hurled a chunk the size of a large car and she yelled and blasted the rock and screamed when Grim was revealed behind it. He grabbed her again and threw her to the ground to make a small crater.

He landed and she started to fly away but he caught her by her hair and slammed her into the ground. She screamed and covered her hands in energy and began to punch at him. He took all the blows and she looked at her hands which were covered in her own blood from hitting him too hard and tearing the skin.

"What are you!?" She yelled.

"My name... Is Goliath. The Monster of Earth... And you tried to frame one of my friends." Said Grim, grabbing her once more and turning to see Starfire far up above about to be taken away.

Grim roared and jumped to the top of the Tower and slammed down with Blackfire still in hand. He stared down an officer who had Star in hand. The officer let go from intimidation and Grim threw Blackfire into his arms.

"Take your real villain. And take this too." Said Grim as he took the gift Blackfire gave Starfire.

"Thank you for your assistance civilian said the commander and Grim grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in close.

"No, thank you for YOUR assistance. And if I ever find out you're trying to arrest someone without proper evidence I will bring down whatever planet you call home... Got it?" He asked and the alien nodded.

"Good! Now get off my planet." Said Grim, letting go and the aliens quickly left earth.

"Woah, Grim... What was that all about?" Asked Robin.

"Blackfire was... Let's just say she wasn't quite the cool older sister you all thought. She was about to frame Star for intergalactic crime." Said Grim.

"What!?" Asked Star.

"Sorry Star, I wish I was wrong." Said Grim and Starfire sighed.

"No... Friend Grim, you should not be the one who is sorry. It should be Blackfire." Said Star.

"Oh trust me, I gave her a thrashing that she'll be sorry for for a few weeks." Grim said with a laugh and Starfire smiled.

"Now! What was that movie you wanted to watch earlier?" Asked Grim and Star smiled and pulled him into the tower.

Grim laughed and that night was filled with movies and fun as Starfire and Grim watched movies into the morning. Grim's thoughts were drawn occasionally to his own family during that time but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. Those were thoughts for a man who had a family after all, he no longer had that luxury. Not for several years now.

END

I... really... Am not a fan of this episode. I just wrote this for bonding with Grim and Starfire and the introduction of Blackfire. Meh... And more hints at Grim's past! Yeh! Anyway, leave some reviews! See you guys next time!


	16. In Memorial

Well, it's time I suppose. It's time for some insight into Grim's past to come to light. I've been dropping hints here and there but now it's time for a chapter dedicated to the past of the Great Goliath. This chapter will bring people from the past and a look at what Grim once was... A past he wishes to forget. So let's get on with it!

We come to the Tower where the Titans were awoken by the loud shouting of one Grim Deathly as he argued with a man standing at the door to the Tower. Grim was standing and yelling at a man in a red hoodie and jeans. The man looked to be around twenty, just out of high school by the looks of it. He was an African American man with a shaved heard and deep brown eyes, he was built solidly like a boxer and was at all enough to come to Cyborg's shoulders.

The man was yelling at Grim with his arms crossed and a steady angry expression on his face. Grim roared and slammed his hands into his face in exasperation.

"God damn it Percy! How did you even find me!?" Grim yelled.

"You literally made an announcement with you're name dumbass!" Yelled Percy back.

"No one else figured it out! People forgot about that speech a day later!" Grim yelled.

"Yeah!? Well why didn't you come back after those two years you disappeared for!?" Percy yelled.

"I'm a ten foot monster! You can't exactly pop in for tea! I break the god damn cup!" Grim yelled and there was finally a moment of silence.

Seconds later they both broke out laughing and Grim lifted Percy in a hug as the Titans came down to see the commotion.

"Grim, who is this?" Asked Robin.

"Oh, sup boss. This is Percy, an old so and so." Said Grim.

"Wow, the one and only Robin... Thought you'd be taller." Said Percy as he looked down at Robin.

"Thanks." Robin said coldly as he shook Percy's hand.

"Beastboy, right? Nice powers dude." Said Percy as he gave Beastboy a fistbump.

Percy turned to say hello to Cyborg but he stopped and stared instead. He leaned back to whisper something to Grim.

"Hey! Isn't that Victor Stone? THE Victor Stone?" Asked Percy and Grim nodded.

"Wow! Victor, it's great to meet you! I was always a fan!" Said Percy as he began to shake Cyborg's hand vigorously.

Percy turned and was about to greet Raven and Starfire and he stopped with his mouth slightly opened as he took in the two beauties of the Titans.

"Oi! Grim! I see you're game now! You're just on the team to score with two beautiful babes! Forget my complaints you have made the right choice!" He said as he walked around the two girls with a critical eye.

"Percy, shut up." Said Grim as Raven was starting to glare daggers at both Percy and Grim.

"What!? Fine." Said Percy, dejected until he remembered why he was there.

"Grim! For the last time! Come to the reunion! Everyone wants to know what happened to you!" Percy said, pulling out a paper that Robin took.

"Class reunion in memory of Grim Deathly, the disappearing school star?" Read Robin.

"Everyone thinks you're dead! I'm the only one who made the connection on Goliath and Grim being the same person!" Said Percy and Grim started to growl.

"We. Are not. The same person." Grim growled with flashing eyes.

"Just come to the party! Mary will be there, she was hurt the most from your 'death', at least show up for her!" Percy yelled and Grim roared at him.

"That's worse! I didn't come back so she didn't have to see me like this!" Grim yelled.

"Dude! Just go! You're both giving me a headache!" Said Beastboy.

"Yeah, I'm sure whoever this Mary is she'll be fine with you as you are." Said Robin.

"You shouldn't be away from you're friends!" Said Starfire.

"Well... Maybe it would be best if you didn't go. High school isn't the best place for monsters..." Said Cyborg as he looked at his hands.

"You could at least let them know you're alive." Said Raven.

"Uuuuuugh... Alright Percy... You win. I'll come." Said Grim and Percy clapped.

"Great! I'll tell everyone you're alive!" Said Percy and he ran to a rowboat that he had arrived in.

Grim walked with him and took hold of the boat as Percy got in.

"Get outta here!" Grim yelled and gave a mighty shove that sent the boat skidding across the water for half of the distance to the City.

"Grim! Remember to bring a date!" Percy yelled back.

"Date!?" Grim yelled back in shock.

He heard laughing behind him and he turned with his shocked expression behind him to see the Titans laughing.

"What!? You think this is funny!? Where is this mug gonna get a date?" Grim yelled as they continued to laugh.

Later that night Grim sighed as he fixed a red bow tie on his giant black and pink suit that he had managed to find last second. He wore that suit to match the colors that his date had insisted on wearing...

His date was none other than Jinx, who stood next to him in a black dress that sparkled and hung from one shoulder. The dress had a pink trim that went with her hair.

She was laughing at Grim's obvious wish to not go into the school building in front of him. They stood before the doors of Jump City High School For Gifted and Noble.

"So you were a rich kid? Or one of the gifted?" She asked.

"Little of both, rich kids like me get really good teachers." Said Grim and they entered the school.

There were decorations everywhere and framed in pictures along the walls were pictures of one specific student... A kid with long curly black hair, blue hair and had a familiar smile in nearly every picture.

"This... Is unexpected... And somewhat creepy." Said Grim as he looked at pictures of a human him... A version he had tried to push away and forget.

Jinx watched as he walked to a large picture of himself wearing boxing gloves and shorts with a belt loosely hanging from his shoulders. He had a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek... And Jinx realized something. Grim had never once truly smile, he always grinned but after seeing pictures of him before becoming a monster it was obvious he hadn't truly smiled as the Goliath.

Grim walked to his picture and rested his hand on the glass that separated himself from the paper with his face plastered on it. His head dipped down and shadow covered his face and he lifted his hand to his shadowed face. Jinx saw the hand come away with a boiling clear liquid that quickly dispersed.

"Grim?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked up with his usual grin.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Peachy! Just wait until Butch sees my date! He's gonna blow a fuse!" Grim joked and took her by her hand and led her to the entrance to the dance.

An old woman with large glasses sat at a table, she wore a long purple dress and large pearls, she had curly gray hair that bobbed up and down as she greeted everyone. She stopped when she saw Grim and Jinx arrive.

"Excuse me! This celebration is for student and family only! We will not be accepting outsiders, even if you are a hero mister Goliath!" She said.

"Miss Helens, I did go here! You must of heard that I'm a mutation of a human correct?" Asked Grim.

"Well... I had heard of such nonsense... But what student were you then? I need to mark down each student as they enter." Said the old teacher.

"Well... We heroes aren't supposed to give secret identities away... But since it's you I'll tell. My name... Is Grim Deathly." Said a Grim dramatically.

"Ah, yes. Grim, I remember you... You... Were a... Splendid... Student?" The old lady began to say when she realized who he was.

"Mister Deathly!? But you're dead!" She said in shock.

"They threw me back, complaints in the department of lost souls, big mess." Said Grim as he held the hand of the quivering woman.

"Yes, yes... Back from the dead and all that... Say did the school keep my motorcycle? I left it here and all." Said Grim and the old lady blew her nose on a nearby pair of tissues.

"Yes, we put the bike as a central sight in the main Lobby. You can retrieve it after the celebration." She said and Grim heard a whisper.

"Grim! Over here!" Said Percy from around the corner and after calming down the old teacher Grim and Jinx walked over.

"Damn! You had another girl too? Maybe I need to get mutated too." Said Percy as he whistled at Jinx.

"You wanna fight?" Jinx snapped at him because of a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Uh... Sorry about Percy. Before I left he was the school's resident annoying figure." Said Grim.

"Anyway, I have this big plan for your revelation to the school. Remember the senior prank four years ago?" Asked Percy.

"Oh... I got you, oh man this is gonna be great." Said Grim as he rubbed his hands together.

"Jinx, go and wait in the main hall we were just at." Grim said and him and Percy ran off down another hallway.

Jinx sighed and walked to the entrance they had been at before. She entered the room and found herself in a huge gymnasium that had banners in memorial of Grim's disappearance. Tables lined the walls and the center was open for dance where people were already dancing and having a good time.

Jinx sat at an empt table and rested her chin in her hand. She huffed in boredom as she looked around at the normal people around her. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Um... Sorry but is this seat taken?" Asked a girl.

The girl had a blonde ponytail that went down to her waist, blue eyes magnified by large slanted glasses, soft pink lips... And she wore a simple pink hoodie and green sweatpants rather than everyone's formal clothes.

"Go ahead." Said Jinx as the girl sat down across from her.

"I'm Susan, how did you know Grim?" Asked Susan.

"You could say we met through work." She said with a sly smile.

"Really? Grim always hated the idea of taking over his father's company... But at least he found someone nice." Said Susan.

"Yeah..." Said Jinx as suddenly a voice came over the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, could you all move away from the dance floor?" Percy's voice echoed through the room.

"Thank you! Now, ladies and gentlemen... We thought he was gone! We thought he was dead! We had this party three times in memory of him! Turns out he was just disfigured and horribly mutated! I give you... Grim Deathly!" Percy announced and everyone heard a revving noise and a far double door was broken open and in rode Grim on a black motorcycle made from Crystal with red neon lights glow in in the wheels and on the sides and front.

Grim and the motorcycle flew through the air and he jumped off and landed in the center of the floor as the motorcycle burst into small dust particles and rained around him. He was now wearing some sunglasses and he had a huge grin on his face as the crowd stared in silence.

"Nothing? Did the seniors do something else? I'm pretty sure that we were right when we ruled out the blue paint and chickens." Said a Grim as Percy walked up to him.

"Tough Crowd." Said Percy and someone spoke up.

"That isn't Grim! It's the Goliath!" They yelled.

"Nice try Percy! Maybe next year you'll get us!" Laughed another.

"Maybe if he used some of the old Grim's catchphrases!" Joked one more person.

"Really? My old catchphrases? Let me think-" Grim began.

"Hot dignity damn it?" Asked Percy.

"No-" Grim said.

"Get dunked on?" Percy interjected.

"Percy-" Grim started to fume.

"Let's have a Duelio or my name isn't Julio?" Asked Percy.

"NO I-" Grim began to bare his teeth.

"I'm an epic tool and Percy is better? Ladies date him instead?" Percy flashed a grin.

"GOD DAMN IT PERCY! I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN THE GROUND!" Grim roared while he picked the human up.

There was a loud gasp and Grim looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock.

"Uh, sorry. Please don't tell the Titans." Said Grim before someone else broke the silence.

"That's it! Grim Deathly's single most used phrase!"

"That tone! That ferocity! That rage!"

"Grim?" Asked Susan across from Jinx.

"Really!? That convinces you people!? Y'ALL ARE CRAZY!" Grim laughed and people began to rush him.

"You fought that Doomsday guy?"

"Wow, and I thought you're muscles were hard before!"

"Dude! I am not boxing you again!"

"So... Are you single now?"

"Help! Jinx! Drowning!" Grim yelled with only his raised arm visible. Jinx smiled and snapped her fingers and everyone tripped and fell away from Grim.

"Oh! Air! I don't need it but it is such relief!" Gasped Grim.

Grim laughed and joke with the people around him until he spotted Susan slowly walking towards him.

"Mary?" Asked Grim.

"Grim? It's Susan now." Said Susan as tears welled up in her eyes.

Grim laughed and began to run towards her but was interrupted by a shoe slapping him in the face. He slipped and fell onto his back, cracking the ground where he landed.

"Ow..." He said and looked up to see an angry Susan glaring down at him.

"YOU WERE ALIVE!" She yelled in chibi form with fire rising behind her.

"Uh, sorry? I'll make sure to die next time?" Said Grim, also a chibi.

"REAL FUNNY DEATHLY! YOU WAITED TWO YEARS TO COME BACK!?" She yelled and Grim started bowing up and down as a chibi.

"Damn it Grim... What happened!?" Susan began to calm down and reverted to normal.

"Uh... Alien bullshit?" Asked Grim as he returned to normal as well.

"Really... Fine! But why didn't you come back!?" She yelled once more.

"Uh... Monsters and humans shouldn't mix? Kinda the general opinion of people." Said Grim and Susan sighed.

"Fine... Just come here ya big oversized rock." She said and pulled his huge body into a hug.

"Mar- Susan. Susan, it's great to see you again! Here's your shoe." Grim handed her her sneaker back.

"Thanks... Now, what's it like to be a hero?" Asked Susan.

"Lots of angst and pain. I don't recommend it." Said Grim.

"Hehe." Susan snorted.

"Grim, who is this?" Asked Jinx with a deadly glare that Susan quickly returned.

"Jinx! This is Susan, my... Uh, ex girlfriend?" Grim said slowly as he realized his danger.

"Oh, really?" Asked Jinx with a tick mark.

"Um..." Grim said while he started to shrink into a scared chibi.

"Grim, who exactly is this!?" Demanded Susan.

"Jinx, a super villain..." Said Grim quietly.

"A villain!? You're taste has gone down." Said Susan and Jinx growled in anger.

"Alright ladies, break it up." Said Percy stepping between them.

"Jinx, be cool. It's all in the past. We all know that humans and monsters... Can never be together. This is a fact that I accepted long ago." Said Grim and both Jinx and Susan looked at him with worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Percy.

"Me big and crush metal like eggshell. Human small and squishy. No work together." Said Grim in a big dumb voice.

"Well... Me and Susan have something to tell you then!" Percy said as he took Susan's hand.

"We started dating! Don't worry, I'll take good care of her!" Said Percy and Susan face palmed.

"Grim... I'm sorry. He was gone and you were-" Susan began but Grim interrupted her.

"Fantastic! My best friend and my Ex are together! It could be worse, it could be a guy I don't know!" Laughed Grim heartily as he patted Percy on e back and bent down to whisper.

"Treat her right you dirty lady stealer or I will hunt you and actually put you in the ground." He whispered and Percy shivered.

"Anyway! What's wrong people!? This is supposed to be a party right!? Let's party!" Grim yelled and people cheered and started to party once more.

Grim was taken several times to dance with girls he used to know and Jinx was getting more and more frustrated but calmed down when she saw his face... He had his old smile... A smile she hadn't ever seen on him.

Eventually she sat at the table from before and hours started to pass until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Grim holding his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked and she couldn't help but smile as he led her to the dance floor.

Though he was so huge that you would think dancing would be awkward, he led her and spun her like a master. She began to stop moving on her own and they began to preform a perfect and beautiful dance. They weaved and spun through the gym and people began to watch as a spotlight follows them and their smiling faces were illuminated as they twirled and they stopped finally, with Jinx resting in his arms and her body enveloped by his huge body that she still felt intense heat through his clothing.

People began to clap and cheer and the hero and villain suddenly looked at each other and got embarrassed. Jinx quickly walked away and sat at her table again to hide her blushing face.

The night drew on and eventually it was time to leave, Grim and Jinx began to leave when Grim heard the voice of someone he recognized.

"C'mon honey, how can you resist a stud like me?" Asked a big guy with a tux that was several sizes too small. He had orange shaved hair and piercings in a nose that was fat and upturned to show large nostrils. He had brown eyes and was pressuring a poor girl in a pink dress into dancing with him.

"Excuse me, I need to do some minor hero things every chapter." Said Grim and he walked behind the man and set his hands on his hips.

"Oi! Leave the poor girl alone!" Grim said.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do punk!" The man turned with a fist raised until he saw the size of Grim.

"Hello Butch, it's me... Grim." Said Grim, taking off his sunglasses as he lifted the man off the ground.

"H-hey! I thought you was dead!" Said Butch as Grim's eyes began to glow.

"Satan sent me back for you. But worry not, stop your dirtbaggish ways and you can be redeemed. Get out of here Butch." He said and he dropped the man and he ran away as fast as he could.

Grim waved at the girl who thanked him and ran off to find her date. Grim walked back to jinx and once more he walked her back to her headquarters.

"Thank you Jinx, really. I don't think I could have managed with so many normal people there by myself." He said.

"Oh, so I'm a freak?" She joked.

"No, you're special..." Grim said with his hand brushing against her face to remove a stray hair.

He stared into her eyes before his widened upon realizing what he was doing. He drew back and started to turn.

She grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him towards her and kissed him. The kiss lasted for nearly a minute until Jinx needed air.

"Jinx... What... You..." He said and she smiled with her face completely pink.

"See you around Rocky." She said and closed a door behind her but not before she used her power to make Grim trip over himself and fall on his butt.

"..." Grim felt his lips as a sideways smile came to his face.

"Whatta woman." He said as he pulled himself up and began whistling a merry tune. He made his way back to the tower with his grin never leaving even when he settled for sleep, he kept playing the memory of the kiss over and over until sleep took him. For the first time since his transformation... Grim was overcome with true joy.

END

Alright! Some of Grim's past is revealed! Scenes with Jinx! New Characters! Humor! Romance! I'm tired! Goodnight! Review!


	17. How Long Is Forever?

So I've decided to skip the two parter episodes "Apprentice" because I really didn't like those episodes, I'm going to skip to the first episode of season two with "How Long Is Forever?". Time to see what happens when Star goes to the future... I have two variations of what could happen so I'll do one now and probably the other in the next chapter. The first one will be what will be referenced story wise and the second is just an idea I wanted to toy with and share. So let's get to time travel!

We start as the Titans are all in the common room and are all getting frustrated with each other. Everything was the same as in the episode but Grim was yelling at no one in particular.

"Who took my electric grindstone!? Without it spikes grow everywhere! How am I supposed to wow the ladies with spikes pointing out in every direction!?" He was yelling when Starfire walked in and started to try and celebrate the holiday.

Shortly she started to talk about friends drifting away and hating each other and Grim spoke up.

"Star, it'll be fine. We aren't gonna split over little arguments... But whoever took my grindstone really needs to cough it up, I can already feel spikes growing longer than I want them." Said Grim.

Soon they learned of Warp and his theft and they quickly arrived to stop him. The fight went as it had before until Grim jumped down from above and landed behind Warp and roared.

"Ah, Goliath. Such a tragic tale. It was an honor to meet such a famed villain before my departure." Said Warp as he showered Grim with explosives that drove him back.

"What are you talking about!?" Grim roared but Warp had already opened a portal and was pushed in by Star.

They travelled through time and Star found herself in the snow just as she had before, she went into the broken and weathered Tower to learn of the tragic fate of the Titans.

"It's Warp! He caused these bad, bad things to happen!"

"Star... I don't think..." Said Cyborg.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked.

"I can tell you where to find BB and Raven... Grim as well but he probably can't help you." Said Cyborg.

"What about Robin?" Asked Star.

"We haven't stayed in touch." Said Cyborg and Star began to search for her friends. She tried to convince Beastboy and Raven to help her but couldn't get help from either. She then began to search for Grim...

Cyborg's voice echoed as she flew towards where Jump City's park used to be.

"Grim is in the park..." Cyborg had said.

"But he hasn't responded to anyone in a long time."

What she found caused her to gasp and tears welled up in her eyes. Grim stood in the center of what was the remains of a battlefield.

Grim stood in place with a roar of rage frozen on his face. He stood silently with a massive hole in his chest that was large enough for a person to fit through.

Starfire flew to him and noticed that he was still alive because of the heat that still came in waves from his body that melted snow around him.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck and she heard someone take a step behind her. She turned to see someone she recognized as the normal human Percy.

"Percy?" She asked and Percy looked up in surprise.

"Wow, a bangin babe greets me on a cold night? This old man is pretty lucky." Said Percy as he made finger guns and winked.

"What happened? Why does Grim not move?" Asked Star.

"Old statue pants? He saved the world, right here." Said Percy with a weak smile.

"But why doesn't he not move!?" She demanded.

"Nobody knows. He's still alive somehow... But he hasn't move for almost three years now." Said Percy as he scratched his head.

"Who did this?" Starfire asked.

"I have my own theory for why Grim hasn't moved..." Said Percy as he lit a cigarette.

"Grim tried the hero thing on his own for a while, he got pretty far. They have a museum for him in the North End of Jump. Anyway, Grim sacrificed a lot for our world... Fought aliens, demons, humans, monsters... Even fought in a war or two. But three years ago all the weight of protecting everything and the loss of his wife nearly killed him." Said Percy.

"But what did this?" Asked Starfire.

"There was a guy named Oberok, he was an alien God according to Grim. They fought in this park until Oberok ignited an explosive that Grim had swallowed... Grim killed Oberok in the last moments before the explosion but after his chest was torn open... He never moved again." Said Percy.

"I need to go back! I can stop this terrible thing from happening!" Said Starfire and she flew off.

"Quite the teammate you had there buddy." Said Percy as he leaned against Grim.

Percy pulled some food out of a bag and started to eat and talk to the unmoving body as he had each day since his fate... Until Grim's belt began to flash. Percy coughed as he looked at the gravity belt that still had the G on it.

"Huh, guess the Titans are... Meeting... Up!?" Percy choked on his food as Grim's brow twitched.

Slowly and with the grinding of a body that hadn't moved for years Grim's eyes opened. Grim turned his head to look at Percy.

"Percy, Shut Up." He said and took a slow step forwards. He began to march in the direction he could hear fighting with his heightened senses.

Warp dodged attacks from each of the Titans and laughed.

"You couldn't defeat me when you were young! You stand no chance against me!" He laughed as he fired lasers that knocked all the Titans back.

He dodged a blast from Star and landed next to a wall. He fired a laser that hit Starfire in the eye and she screamed.

"Star!" Yelled Nightwing.

"See? Even the most powerful one can't fight!" Warp taunted.

"Power you say?" Asked a muffled voice from behind Warp.

"What!? Who is-" Warp began as he faced the wall and a black hand pushed it's way through the wall like paper and grabbed him by his face and hefted him into the air.

"No way..." Said Beastboy.

"He's moving?" Asked Cyborg.

Grim walked through the wall and stared down at the old man in his hand with bored, cold eyes. He growled as he lifted Warp to look him in the eyes and he tore the center piece from the man.

He also broke off the lasers that had been firing and bouncing off him and the spots where warp grabbed his disks. He dropped the time traveler and put his foot on his chest to prevent him from moving.

"Grim?" Asked Raven and Grim slowly smiled.

"My friends... It has been too long." Said Grim as he covered Warp in Crystal.

"Grim! You are awake!" Said Starfire and she flew and hugged him.

"Star, it is great to see you again." Said Grim as he hugged her back.

"Now, we need to get you home. You need to help fix this mess." Said Grim as he waved his hand at the Titans.

"Especially this one." Said Grim as he pointed at Beastboy's lack of hair.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I can use it." Said Cyborg and he took the front part of Warp's armor and created a portal home.

Before Starfire went into the portal Grim gave her something and whispered in her ear.

"Give this to me in the past... It is imperative." Said Grim and he pushed her into the portal.

Soon Star was back in the present and they quickly returned to the Tower.

"... And you told me to give this to you." Said Starfire as she handed Grim a black orb that began to glow red and expanded. A hologram appeared and old Grim appeared.

"Well, well! So this is the past! Just kidding, this is a recorded message." Joked the old Grim.

"What the..." Grim said in confusion.

"Grim, I have something to tell you... Well a lot of things. This is recorded fifteen years after the day Star disappeared and I have finally mastered out powers." Said Old Grim as he formed a gun in his hand and fired a shot off camera.

"Our abilities are very great and they grow with everyday. I like to think of us as Superman and Doomsday rolled into one happy bundle." Said Grim.

"In the orb you hold is over fourteen hundred lessons on how to control our unique powers, use them and Rundin's teachings and you will be able to protect everyone. But with this I give a warning... You may meet a man by the name of Téras... destroy him... He is the one thing that can keep you from happiness." Said Old Grim before the hologram disappeared.

"What!? Damn it me!" Grim yelled.

"Who is Téras?" Asked Robin.

"How should I know!?" Grim growled and sighed.

"Looks like I have a new enemy... Great." He pinched his nose and picked up a necklace that Star had dropped earlier.

"Let's get to celebrating friendship!" He laughed and they began to celebrate the special holiday as deep witching the depths of Grim's mind worry began to manifest... But it would wait for another day.

END

Time travel done! Hints for the future done! Villains soon to arrive! I'm actually probably going to wait a few chapters before I show off my other time travel idea. So just get to the next chapter and leave a review for this one!


	18. Grim Special

Okay, so I decided I didn't want to actually do the variation of what the future would look like that I mentioned in the previous chapter. This chapter will instead be about Grim's day to day life, observed by Robin. Should make for something interesting, so let's get to it.

Robin was awake early one morning and was at the main computer, talking with a familiar grim faced hero.

"His powers never seem to stop growing, just last week he put Doomsday down... Along with several blocks of Jump City." Said Robin.

"We still haven't found any weaknesses yet. So far the worst we can do is give him a bad headache." Said Batman.

"I don't think Grim is a threat to anyone, short a monster nobody is likely to be killed by him." Said Robin persuasively.

"Even if he doesn't want to hurt people one day he might change his mind, when that happens you need to be ready. Observe him today, watch his day to day life to find weaknesses." Said Batman before closing the call.

Later that day Robin began to watch Grim, unnoticed as he went through his normal day in the Tower. Grim awoke before the other Titans save for Robin, who never seemed to sleep. He made his way to the kitchen and quickly began pulling out nearly everything and he began to create what Robin would later start calling the Grim Special.

A sandwich that stood taller than Robin was soon made that had all sorts of food and condiments mixed in. There was pizzas, soups, several assortments of meat, nearly an entire garden's worth of fruits and vegetables.

Grim pulled out a book made from black Crystal from behind a hidden panel next to the fridge and began to write in in with a pen made of similar Crystal.

"Grim's Master Piece All For One Sandwich Version Three Thousand Four Hundred And Thirty Six, contents include..." Grim began to ramble on so many ingredients that Robin began to feel sick.

Grim finished writing and put the book back and downed the sand which in one massive gulp. Grim stood still for a moment and shuddered and let out a loud belch.

"Alright, a little too heavy on the mayonnaise." He said and he shook his head and stretched. He yelled when he felt a poke and he looked down at his side and an errant spike was poking from his hip into his side.

Grim grumbled and reached under the sink and pulled out something that looked similar to a pizza cutter, but with the round piece as a large round black metal and wires ran through it to a large battery.

Grim turned on the device and the top began to spin. He lowered the head of the machine to the spike and began to grind down the spike into nothingness. He also used the device to smooth away spikes that we're starting to form on his chin.

He put away the grindstone device and stretched. He yawned as Raven entered the room and the two looked at each other for a moment.

"Morning Raven." He waved as he turned towards the elevator.

"Good morning." She replied as he entered the Elevator.

He descended until he reached the training room. He looked at his pulley system and sighed, he needed another form of training today. He walked to a control panel and pressed a few buttons, e room began to move and shift until it was empty and a large device began to descend from the ceiling.

The device was a huge version of Cyborg's sonic cannon, but with a red glow instead and the metal was made of Black Crystal.

"Sonic levels set to level six frequency. Testing armor of Goliath, test one hundred and forty six." Said Grim and he stood in front of the laser as it began to charge.

Grim's clawed toes gripped the floor and the sonic blast fired and hit him. He grunted as the room and him began to vibrate rapidly.

"Mild itching result from level six, moving to level seven." Said Grim and the sonic blast changed and he slid back slightly but held his ground and took a step forwards.

"Discomfort from level seven, progress noted." Grim said and he took a few more steps until he was at the cannon and he pressed a button on the side and it turned off and room returned to normal.

He left the training room and went outside for fresh air, he breathed it in and in the distance an explosion appeared in the city.

"Titans g- wait..." Grim said as his eyes narrowed and he looked closely at the explosion. With his enhanced sight he could make out faint blasts of pink energy.

"I can handle this, and let me say... I would not mind my hands on all of that." He laughed supposedly to himself as Robin facepalmed.

Grim bent down and gripped the earth with his hands, he hurled himself forewords and he blasted across the water and cleared the docks to land with a scrapping roll in the City. He stood up and listened for another explosion, when he heard one he began running forwards and passed cars and people as he weaved through traffic.

He ran at the same speed as the cars around him and he ears a police siren in front of him. He looked up to see a car chase happening right in front of him, he ran faster and slowed when he was running next to a red car with two teens with sunglasses inside.

"Hi, I'm Goliath. Pull over." Said Grim and the teens tried to slam into him with the car.

Grim reacted by punching his hand into the side of the car and lifting them up with the car. He jumped into the air and landed on a building and dangled them from the top, a long drop the the ground prevented only by his one arm.

"Hi, I'm Goliath. Don't hit me with a car." He said with a quiet anger and a smile that didn't do anything to mask his rage.

The two teens nodded and Grim jumped down to the street below and put down the car and ripped off the doors. He handed the Cops the Teens and he jumped away towards where the explosions were coming from.

He landed at the Jump City Bank... To find the HIVE team waiting for him.

"What? Just you?" Asked Jinx with a sly smile.

"You act like that's a bad thing." Said Grim as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"Get him!" Yelled Gizmo as he shot a rocket at him.

Grim sighed and took the explosive and remained standing there as he yawned. Gizmo fired a small device that locked onto him and sent an electric shock.

"Electrifying." He said in a bored tone.

Gizmo yelled and hit him with one of the spider legs. Grim sneezed and grabbed the leg and ripped it off.

He walked to Gizmo and tore of his backpack and knocked the small boy out. He heard a thumping and felt shaking and turned to see Mammoth barreling towards him with a fist raised. He swung and Grim caught the fist and created a shockwave and Mammoth looked up slowly as he began to sweat.

"You really shouldn't try and fight me Mammoth, I'm literally the better version of you." He said as he lifted the huge human up and dropped him to punch him across the jaw, knocking him out.

"Crazy angel guy?" Asked Grim as he turned his head for a sword to bite into his shoulder.

"Ow." He said as he turned and glared down at the Fallen Angel.

"With enough righteous fury no monster can stop yo-" there was a crunch as Grim's fist slammed down on top of Archangel's head and he crumpled under the force.

"And then there was the one." Said Grim as he turned toward Jinx.

"Do you ever hold back?" She asked as she got ready to fight.

"Please, if I didn't hold back I would be considered a worse villain that you." Said Grim as he rolled away from a blast of pink energy.

"How are we even supposed to fight against something like you!?" She yelled at him.

"The trick is to not fight me, it's probably best to avoid contact with me. Commit Crimes quietly and I won't be there to stop you." Said Grim as he slammed his fist into the ground where Jinx had been.

She vaulted over his arm and landed on his back and fired a blast into his neck, making him fall down from his unsteady footing.

He rolled and came up with her hand directly in his face, she stood with her smile and Robin was about to move to help him when both hero and villain burst out laughing.

"We'll make this one down as a draw." Said Grim and Jinx frowned.

"No, I obviously won!" She said and Grim punched the ground, heaving the earth upwards and tossing Jinx into the air.

He caught her in his arms and drew her close to his face with a sly smile and raised eyebrow.

"I think I just won." He said and she tried to glare at him but couldn't hide her smile as he kissed her passionately.

"Now, the usual?" Asked Grim as he set her down.

"The usual." She said as she held up her wrists.

Grim formed handcuffs around her hands and she sat down next to her fallen friends who were piled up and handcuffed. Grim struck his heroic pose as the Police appeared to take away the villains.

Robin walked out from the alley he had been hiding in and confronted Grim. Grim noticed Robin and turned with his usual smile.

"Grim, we need to talk." Said Robin and he motioned for a nearby alley.

"Ah, the fancy office. I hope it's a promotion." Said Grim as he followed Robin.

"I saw what you were doing with Jinx. You can't be thinking that his would work? She's a villain." Said Robin and Grim's smile was instantly gone and replaced by a heavy glare and his hands closed into fists.

"Ah, yes. Because there have never been times where a villain and hero got together right? Stay out of my business Robin." Growled Grim.

"Heroes and Villains can't be-" Robin began to lecture and Grim let out a great bellowing laugh and threw his head back.

"I'm gonna stop you there right now. You and me both know that Batman and Catwoman play different teams but still have their merry little get togethers... And I know you used to have the hots for Poison Ivy." Grim said in a low and rest ending voice as he moved his head directly in front of Robin's.

"What are you-" Robin began as his cheeks lit up in anger and embarrassment.

"Don't deny it, it was obvious. Just don't let Star find out." Grim said as he stood back up and crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know that Jinx isn't the villain she claims to be, there is good and I will prove it." He said Grim as he started to turn away from Robin.

"Maybe she's just using you." Said Robin in little more than a whisper and Grim's eyes burned hot as he whipped around and he lifted the Boy Wonder and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't try it Robin! Don't you dare try and use that supposed wisdom you got from Batman! You don't know everything about everyone! Try anything and I can't promise I won't crush you." He said and he dropped Robin.

Robin backed up into the darkness but before he left he said one last thing.

"Maybe she isn't the one who has some good... Maybe it's you who has some evil." Said Robin and he was gone, leaving Grim to stew in his anger.

"Evil!? Me!? If I was evil this City would be leveled by now. If I wanted to I could have is City on it's knees!" Said Grim and he punched the wall.

He looked at his handprint and looked at his hand that still shook with his anger. He sighed and took in a deep breath and he returned to his normal self.

"Rundin says that anger fuels my powers... Never let it take hold. Use it and direct it. Control is key." Said Grim as he closed his eyes and opened them a moment later. He decided to return to the Tower... But before he went through the rest of the day there was a certain Boy Wonder that needed to learn not to spy on him.

As Robin was off somewhere else in the Tower Grim got to the Titans Computer and opened the recordings from the day that Robin had made while following him around. With a quick insert of a flash drive and some quick typing Grim was done, he left the computer and Robin soon entered and sent the video to Batman.

"The Bat isn't gonna be happy when he sees that." Said Grim as he laughed and watched the video he had just replaced Robin's spy footage with.

The video was the security camera footage of all of Robin's "Secret" sessions of impersonating Batman and complaining about him. The Leader of the Titans needed to learn that there was nothing that happened in the Tower that Grim didn't know about.

Grim whistled a merry tune as he heard Robin answer a call that was no doubt from Batman, he walked out of the Tower with a huge smile on his face.

END

Yeah, I just wanted some insight into a little bit of Grim's day to day life. Just another little fun chapter before I get to more story developing ones. Next chapter is going to be the episode where Tera is introduced. Now, I know I want to save Tera... But I'm not sure if I should avoid the betrayal thing altogether or save her before she gets turned into a statue... Tell me what you think. See you guys later!


	19. Kingdom Come

Alright, I said this would be the Tera chapter but I decided that I wanted to give a few more people time to suggest when I should save her so I'm gonna throw this chapter in while I'm waiting. This chapter will involve Grim as he gets pulled from his own reality to another... Yup, dimensional travel time! Let's get to it.

Grim was walking through Jump City with a large grin on his face as he received happy hellos and waves from people. Ever since Grim's fight with Doomsday people had started to finally warm up to him, they often stopped to thank him for some sort of heroic thing he did and he was quickly becoming one of the favorite one of the Titans.

Grim waved at a man who had tipped his hat to him when he heard a deafening crack. His head snapped to the side and he saw a bright white line in the air in the middle of the street. He acted fast, running into the street and people began to drive and run away as the line expanded and a suction force began to pull everything towards it.

Grim held onto the ground with his feet until he saw a bus sliding towards the hole in reality, it began to ascend into the air and Grim grabbed hold of the bus as the suction force began growing more powerful. Wind rushed past him and metal and stone grazed him and he roared as he turned and pushed the bus out and free from the suction.

Grim's attempt to save the people made him lose his footing and he fell and began to slide towards the portal that had opened. The Titans got there and stood just out of the radius of the portal's pull, they looked in horror as Grim clamped his hands onto the ground and his legs began to left upwards towards the portal.

"Grim!" Yelled Robin and Grim's hands dug out the ground and he slid towards the portal and his entire body began to lift with the exception of his hands that still stood rooted in the ground. Grim's arms shook with effort as he tried to pull himself forwards and clawed several feet.

His eyes began to glow and he breathed out puffs of fire from his exertion. He roared and grabbed another chunk of ground, but it broke off and his other hand lost it's hold and slowly he was lifted towards the portal.

"Titans! Help Grim!" Said Robin and the Titans started to move forewords but Grim yelled at them.

"Get back! I'm indestructible! Whatever this is I'll live! Save yourselves!" He yelled as he drifted into the air and spun to face the portal.

"Bring it on!" He yelled and he passed into the Portal and everything was darkness. The last thing he saw before fading was his team as they looked on with shock.

Grim groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was now standing in a clearing of what looked like a densely packed forest. He sat up and shook his head before standing up.

He began to pat his body and talk to himself.

"Arms, legs, head... Teeth, spikes... Everything still here." Said Grim and he squinted through the thick trees to see a light in the distance.

Grim moved through the brush, trampling trees until he emerged from the forest... To look down on what appeared to be a squadron of... Knights. They stood on a path that led alongside the woods, bordered by fields with visible farms in the distance.

The group of armor clad warriors stopped in their tracks when the giant form of Grim broke through the forest and stared down at them.

"Knights? Oh for the love of... Don't tell me I went back in time." He said and the leader of the Knights drew his sword.

"A troll! Men, destroy it for the King!" He ordered and the Knights all rushed with drawn swords.

"I really hope it wasn't a time portal." Said Grim as held his chin in thought and the Knights hit their swords pointlessly against his armored skin.

"It could be a parallel dimension with aspects similar to our medieval history." He debated when he heard a loud roar echo across the fields and he looked up and saw a red form of what was obviously a dragon.

The Knights looked up as well and yelled in fear as the Dragon doge down and unleashed a torrent of fire that the Knights dove away from and Grim took full force. He still stood when the flames died down and he picked up one of the Knights.

"Quick, tell me about you're King." He ordered and the Knight quickly began to speak.

"L-Lord Azmus is the king if this land. He is our champion of good, he defends our homes from the darkness that threatens Lockvania." Stuttered the knight.

"So he stands for good? What about dragons?" Asked Grim.

"Dragons are the elite generals of the great Demon King Aswrath and they are near until label without a holy spear blessed by an arch priest." Said the knight and Grim set him down.

"Azmus and Aswrath? Good and Evil? Damn it I'm in a fantasy world." He said as the dragon roared and dove once more and let out another spout of fire that the Knights scrambled from.

"Alright, where would I find-" The dragon's roar covered his sentence.

"Where is the location of-" Knights yelled and swung swords at him.

"I'm just asking if-" Dragon Roar.

"You're king, where does he-" Knights yelling.

"ENOUGH!" Grim yelled and knocked the Knights to the ground with a stomp of his foot as the dragon roared and dived down.

"AND YOU!" Grim grabbed the Dragon's snout and held it closed as he slammed it into the ground, digging up the earth and he stepped on it's neck.

"Now, you will all be quiet and I will speak." He growled and everyone nodded, even the dragon.

"Now... Where can I find these Kings." Asked Grim.

"King Azmus can be found in his castle... It's down that road... You can't miss it!" Said a knight.

"Aswrath lives atop mount Craswrania in his castle... You can only arrive through air or dark summoning." Said the Dragon.

"Perfect! Knights, continue on you're merry patrol and Dragon-" Grim began.

"Dronus, I have a name troll." Growled the Dragon.

"Dronus. Sorry. I would ask for a ride to Azmus's castle."

"You would have me fly to enemy territory!? And the only one allowed to ride me is The Demon King!" Growled Dronus.

"Trust me, I'm much more powerful than the Demon King." Growled Grim and the dragon growled again but nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to actually land, just fly above the castle and I'll just drop down." Grim said and he took his foot off of Dronus's neck.

"Knights! Send word to you're King! Tell him that I will be arriving soon." Said Grim.

"Yes sir! What is you're name?" Asked a knight.

"Tell him Goliath the Great is on his way and demands and audience." Said Grim as he hopped onto Dronus's back and Dronus took flight.

They soared through the air and soon a city made of silver came into sight. The city had long spires that extended into the sky, in the center a massive palace made of silver and ebony stood taller than any other building.

"...Another world?" Dronus was saying as they had been on route for several hours and Grim was explaining his predicament.

"I think so, this could also be the past of my world or the far future. I'm hoping it's another dimension, I can work with that." Said Grim.

"It explains you're ability to defeat me, you must be a king where you come from." Said Dronus.

"King!? Ha! People would quickly dethrone me. No, I'm just a monster that crushes the bad guys." Said Grim as they were finally nearing the Palace.

"Though you must be the most powerful right?" Asked Dronus.

"I'd rank myself as perhaps... Maybe eighth strongest on my planet." Said Grim.

"Truly? Yours is not a world I would like to be in if you are only the eighth strongest." Said Dronus as he hovered above the Palace.

"Yeah, we call them Gods among us. Maybe you could visit sometime." Laughed Grim as he looked down below at the palace below.

Meanwhile, down below King Azmus sat on a ebony throne. Azmus was burly and had full plate golden armor, covered in blue robes and furs with silver colors woven into them. He had a large crown on his head with ebony stones in it, his hair was golden and fell down past his shoulders. He had bright blue eyes and a large brown beard that went down to his stomach.

"... And you say that this Goliath not only beat you're squadron but tamed a dragon as well?" He was asking the Knight Leader from earlier.

"Yes, milord! He is obviously an assassin sent by King Aswrath!" Said the Knight while bowing down.

"Hmm..." Pondered Azmus.

His thoughts were interrupted by a whistling noise that was growing louder and louder. He looked up just in time to see the roof split open.

Grim slammed into the ground in a cross legged position with a slight bounce. He landed in between the Knight and Azmus.

"Howdy, the name's Goliath." Said Grim with a slight wave of his hand.

"Guards! Intruder!" Yelled the Knight.

Guards rushed in from all sides and pointed spears at Grim and he let out a laugh.

"Really? Spears? What a joke." Grim said as he snapped one with two fingers and used the metal head to pick at his teeth.

"King Azmus, my name is Golaith the Great. I am here from another world." Said Grim.

"Another world? Why are you here?" Asked Azmus as the guards retreated.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I think it was an accident, but who knows? Maybe there's some meddling in this world I have to do." Said Grim.

"How are you to get back?" Asked Azmus.

"I was hoping this world had some sort of and I loathe to ask... Wizards? Or magicians who might help me." Said Grim.

"Loathe to ask... Were wizards and mages frowned upon in you're world?" Asked the King.

"No... I just hate magic. Never know what's gonna happen. I once got sent into my own head and let me tell you it was not a pretty picture." Said Grim.

"I see... Well my court wizard may have something to help you." Said Azmus and a door opened and someone walked in.

"Raven!?" Grim gasped and stopped.

Raven stood in a doorway... But she had purple robes and a large wizards hat on that had a red gem dangling from it. Grim sighed and stood up to walk to her.

"How did you know my name?" Asked the Wizard Raven.

"In my world I have a teammate that looks like you... She uses magic too. Interesting... I must be in a parallel world then." Said Grim as he walked a circle around her.

"Perhaps we can use this to get you back to you're world... And I can return to my books." She said and he followed her into the room she came from and he found himself in a room filled with books, pots... And a pair of underwear that she quickly grabbed and hid under her robe with a blush.

"It's alright, my room is messy too. Anyway! How are we gonna send me home?" Asked Grim and Raven walked to a crystal ball on a table and motioned for him to sit.

He sat in a stone chair and she placed her hands on the ball. Slowly an image began to appear in the air above it and Grim saw his team, right after his disappearance.

"That's them alright. Must be trying to find out where that split in reality came from." Said Grim as in the image Raven turned towards the two onlookers.

"Alright, spooky magic... Good going Raven." Said Grim and the Raven from his world nodded and spoke to the team before stepping closer to the floating image.

"Grim... Are you there?" She asked.

"Raven? Can you hear me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Great! Hey, get this! There's another Raven over here!" Laughed Grim.

"Grim, focus. We need to find a way to get you home." Said both Ravens.

"Alright, any crazy magic voodoo you got to get me home?" Asked Grim and Normal Raven shook her head.

"How about you Wizard Raven?" Asked Grim.

"There is only one way to return you to you're world." Said the Wizard Raven.

"Alright! How?" Asked Grim.

"There is a stone that is said to give one access to other worlds... It is said to be a part of the crown of Aswrath." Said Wizard Raven and Grim groaned.

"I knew it. I knew I was gonna have to take him down." Grim sighed and stood up.

"Ravens, I'll be back." Said Grim and they both nodded.

Grim left the room and was back in the throne room.

"What did she say?" Asked the King.

"Well, I'm off to defeat Aswrath." Said Grim as he marched to a door in the distance.

"Wait! Allow me to give you a horse!" Said Azmus and Grim laughed.

"Sorry, I got my own ride." Said Grim and Crystal flowed from his hands and soon the motorcycle that he had ridden before in "In Memorial" sat with its engine rumbling.

"I'll be back." Said Grim and he sat down on the vehicle and zoomed away.

He drove through the palace and smashed out a window to land on a road far below. He flew through the city and exited onto dirt roads.

"What did Dronus say? Only accessible through air or summons?" Asked Grim as he peered into the distance to see mountains covered by darkness in the light of day.

He sped up and was quickly at the border of the dark mountains where he got off his motorcycle. He stretched and took a step into the shadowed area

"Let's beat up a demon king." Said Grim and he jumped and grabbed onto a mountain. He leaped again further up it and a huge castle came into view.

The castle was made of black and red stones and extended over several mountain ranges. Grim whistled as he took a massive leap and landed on one of the walls.

He snuck up on an armored guard and knocked him out from behind and took a long cloak from him.

"Disguised! Perfect." Said Grim and he slowly made his way through the castle and found what he thought was the throne room.

He stepped in and a massive form straightened on his throne. Grim was about to speak when he choked in shock at Aswrath's appearance.

Standing at ten feet tall... Garbed in spiked armor and a crown with a glowing emerald jewel... Was another Grim.

Grim stomped in and tore his cloak off and glared at the man in front of him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Said both of them at once.

"What the!?" They said again in unison.

"Evil clones aren't supposed to copy me!" They yelled.

"I'M NOT EVIL! YOU ARE!" They roared and were quickly at each other's throats.

"I am Grim Goliath Aswrath! Who are you!?" Demanded Aswrath.

"I am Grim Goliath Deathly! What do you think you're doing with my face!?" Demanded Grim.

"Sir? What is the commotion?" Asked another familiar face as it entered.

Robin walked in wearing a red robe with black strips throughout it.

"OH HELL NO!" Grim yelled and Aswrath punched him across the face.

"Goliath! What is going on out here!?" Yelled another voice and a green boy with a jester outfit walked out.

"Beast, this clone attacked me!" Said Aswrath.

"Really!? A jester? Actually that makes sense." Said Grim as he stood up.

"Y'all need to quiet down!" Said a Cyborg as he walked in. Instead of metal half of him was made of stone with blue writing etched in it.

"Alright I think I see where this is going..." Grim said and another person entered.

Starfire walked in... In pretty much the same clothes but black and she had a longer skirt. Grim facepalmed and sat cross legged on the ground.

"Hold on... This is too much... Just give me a second." He groaned and one last person entered.

"Grim! What's going on? I'm trying to sleep!" Said a voice Grim knew well.

Grim looked up and choked again. Jinx stood in a doorway wearing an extremely small set of clothes. She was wearing purple robes that were cut so they only barley covered the important bits and Grim was coughing and gasping for air.

"Alright, who exactly are you!?" Demanded King Grim.

"Alright, alright. I'm you from another world. I'm part of a team of heroes that is made up of everyone here... Except Jinx, she's evil." Said Grim and he set to telling them his story.

Aswrath laughed heartily with Grim as they shared a mug of alcohol together.

"So you need this old thing?" Asked Aswrath as he took off his crown and handed it to Grim.

"Uh, yeah? Dude, this is you're crown you can't just give it away." Said Grim.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Didn't match my eyes anyway." Said Aswrath as he tapped the emerald and it began to glow.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on! Wait! I HATE MAGIC!" Grim said as a portal was ripped open and a black hand reached in and pulled him through.

He landed with a thud on a sidewalk and looked up to see Raven standing above him.

"Talk about abrupt timing." Said Grim.

"You're welcome." She said and Grim stood up.

He still had the crown so he put it on and struck a heroic pose.

"What do you think? Dashing enough?" Asked Grim and a sudden weakness came over him and he fell over.

"Grim? Travel through dimensions with magic uses up magic... And since you don't use magic you might be down for a while." Said Raven and Grim gave a weak thumbs up.

"I'll have to go back some time... Sexy Jinx and all that." Said Grim as he passed out.

Raven moved Grim back to the Tower and left him in the living room where he dreamed through the eyes of his counter part... But that's a story for another time.

END

I GOT BORED HALFWAY THROUGH ILL JUST RETURN TO THAT OTHER DIMENSION SOME OTHER TIME! Thank you for reading! Leave a review!


	20. Terra

Well, I never got any reviews telling me what I should do with the whole when to save Terra thing so I've decided and you will all find out later. So, this chapter will be placed in the Episode "Terra." Let's go ahead and get to it!

Terra was running from the Scorpion monster and was backed into a corner. She used her unstable powers and was able to crush the creature. She smiled when she was able to effectively use her powers when a form slammed down in front of her with a huge explosion of sand. She coughed and backed up as two red eyes opened in he dust cloud and she held up her fists.

Suddenly the form exited the dust while coughing and wheezing. Grim double over and hacked and slowly straightened up and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't expect the sand to explode like that. I just wanted to surprise you a bit." He sniffed.

"Wow! You're Goliath!" She said as her eyes began to shine.

"That's my fake name, don't wear it out." Said Grim.

"Where are the other Titans?" She asked and Grim pointed a finger up to point at the Titans on the cliff side.

Grim lifted her up and leaped up to the Titans as she screamed from the sudden lift into the sky. Grim landed and stood her up next to him.

"Wow, you really are strong." She said as she looked down at the ground far down below them.

"Thanks, comes with the disfigured appearance and indestructible skin. Also fire. A lot of fire." Said Grim as Terra introduced herself to the team as she had in the episode.

Slade watched from the distance and spoke to himself as he had in the episode. Grim's head snapped in his direction and Slade ducked behind a rock.

"Goliath... He will need to be disposed of soon." Said Slade as he faded into the darkness.

"Anyway! Let's get going home, I bet Terra is starving." Said Grim and the Titans began to leave with Grim, Robin, and Raven hanging back.

"Something wrong?" Asked Raven.

"We were being watched. Probably by a certain one eyed villain." Said Grim and Robin and Raven left.

Grim was about to follow when he saw part of the cliff crumble. He put a hand to his chin and turned to follow his team.

"So... Are we not going to question why there was a giant Scorpion? No? Alright." He mumbled to himself as he followed.

Later at the Tower the Titans were sitting and watching what had become an eating contest... Between Grim and Terra.

"I've got a reputation to keep girl." Said Grim as he shoved an Italian into his mouth.

"Keep it coming, this'll make a good snack." She said as she devoured a spoonful of mystery Starfire cooking.

Grim grabbed a dish of assorted meats and ate all of it and Terra shoved in a bowl of ice cream. Eventually they began to slow down and look sick.

"How am I getting full? My stomach is literally hot enough to melt rocks... Ugh." Grim groaned as he ate a pizza.

"So... Much... Food." Said Terra as she pulled a pie towards her and took a bite.

Finally Grim roared and slammed his fists onto the table and it flipped upwards and the food sailed into the air. The food fell and a Crystal funnel was formed and the entire gallery of food was shoveled into Grim's mouth.

"I win!" Said Grim before a gurgling happened and he pressed his hand to his mouth and his cheeks blew up.

He ran off and Beastboy held up Terra's arm.

"Grim is disqualified for vomiting! We have a new champion!" He said as Grim slowly walked back from wherever he had run off to.

"Cyborg, we're gonna need to quarantine wing C." Said Grim.

"Which floor?" Asked Cy.

"All of them, I kinda melted all the way down." He said and everyone began laughing.

"Hey, you guys got a bath?" Asked Terra and she went to take a bath that left the bathroom covered in dirt and mud. She went into the living room and passed out on the couch.

The Titans quickly began to debate whether to ask her if she wanted to join or not and Grim glanced at Terra to see her shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sure she'll make a great addition to the team. Let her join on the training tomorrow." Said Grim and Robin nodded. Everyone left for bed and later that night Terra went outside to skip stones on the water.

Beastboy came outside just like normal and everything went as it had in the normal episode. After Beastboy promised not to tell about her lack of control over her powers he went inside first.

Terra stayed outside for a little longer and sighed. She sent another rock flying and it cracked against something hard and she looked up. Grim was walking out the the water with several fish in his hand.

"Just wait until Beastboy gets this prank... It'll show him to replace my Electric Grindstone with a pizza cutter." Grim was saying when he noticed Terra.

"Oh, hi. Terra..." Said Grim as he hid the fish behind his back and they slipped out into the water and swam away.

"Damn it! Cursed Grim before he turned to see the look of worry Terra still had on her face from Beastboy learning about her powers.

"Oh boy, pep talk Goliath time." Said Grim and he sat next to her.

"What is it Grim?" She asked and looked the other way.

"You know, I wasn't always this giant magnificent specimen of manly rock." Said Grim and Terra looked at him with a confused look.

"I was a normal human... Then I was mutated into this giant creature." Said Grim.

"So? What's wrong with it? At least you can control you're powers." Mumbled Terra.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I suddenly had enough strength to crumple iron like paper. Everything I touched got coated in Crystals. All my fancy suits got ripped from spikes growing out of me." Said Grim as his mind drifted back to right after he had gained his powers.

"How did you learn to control it?" She asked and Grim continued.

"I was shunned, feared, an abomination in the eyes of Humans. So I had a lot of down time. First, I learned to slowly use less and less strength. It's the same as with normal people but I have to be extra careful to hold back when I do everything." Said Grim and Terra looked at his arms that could crush the rocks they sat on into dust.

"Then came the Crystals... Oh boy the Crystals. Took me a month just to stop leaving them everywhere I stepped. The trick is finding what it is that allows you to use these powers... And learn to use it. Like having a tail... Kinda." Said Grim.

"That... Doesn't really help." Said Terra.

"Alright... Well, this was my point... It takes a long time to control these powers that nobody else has. You might think that these powers make you weird, strange... And that nobody understands..." Said Grim as he put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Said Terra with a downcast look.

"Well, stop it. Of all the places in the world, this is one of the only places people would understand. Cyborg and I had to leave school because of our appearances, Raven doesn't fit in because of her powers, Beastboy is green, Star is Star... And Robin... Alright you got me there." Said Grim and Terra looked up at him.

"What you have Terra, is a gift. So give it. Join the Titans and learn to use you're powers..." He said and smiled a wide smile that showed off his drill teeth.

"You... You might be right." Said Terra.

"Any girl that can out eat me deserves some friends. Listen, even if you can't control you're powers you are still wanted on the team. I can help you learn to use you're powers." Said Grim and Terra look up at him in shock.

"But I could hurt you!" She said and Grim broke out into laughter.

"Terra, I'm invulnerable! Anything short of Doomsday or Superman is a mild annoyance." He laughed and wrapped his arm around Terra.

"To ahead and throw a mountain at me, who knows... You might scratch me." He laughed and she also began to chuckle and laugh with him.

They stood up and were about to enter the Tower when Grim stopped. He turned and lifted a boulder from the ground.

"This is how you skip a stone by the way." Said Grim and he hurled to rock towards the water and it began to skip.

"Woah." Said Tera as the rock continued to skip... And hit the City in the distance. Car alarms sounded and Grim and Terra looked at each other.

"Go go, go, go, go, go." Said Grim as he began pushing her towards the tower and they quickly went to their rooms for sleep.

Grim awoke to the sounds of crashes. He shook the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, he made his way to where everyone was training to see Terra had done extremely well.

"Good going rookie." Said Grim as he walked out.

"She beat you're time." Said Beastboy.

"What!?" Asked Grim as he looked at the timer to see that he was right. He walked over to Terra who was beginning to look sheepish.

He surprised her when he started patting her body over where with his hands. Arms, legs, stomach, back, chest, butt... He stood back and looked at her with respect.

"You're body is in better condition than most professional athletes. We really need you on this team." Said Grim.

"Thanks." Said Terra.

A loud rumbling shook the area and Grim and Terra both put their hands over their stomachs.

"You know what they say, great stomachs think alike." Said Grim as they all laughed.

Later, the Titans learned that Slade's robots were excavating a mine. They quickly went to the location to find him.

We come as the robots are mining and Grim crashes through a wall and grabs two robots by their heads to slam them together. Terra jumped through the hole and caused a few boulders to roll and crush more robots.

The Titans rushed in and they battled the robots for several minutes. Eventually they won, but Terra had lost control and dropped a boulder onto Beastboy. She ran off from the team and Grim lifted the boulder from Beastboy, who was fine because he had transformed.

"You guys find what Slade was looking for, I'll get Terra." Said Grim and he ran in the direction that Terra had run.

In another part of the cave Slade had confronted Terra. She was backed into the corner and he was offering her "help" with her powers.

"Join me Terra, I can teach you to control yourself." Said Slade when Grim walked in from behind him.

"So that was the goal? Robin didn't work out so now you're grasping for another apprentice?" Asked Grim.

"Well, well... Hello Goliath." Said Slade as he turned towards Grim.

"It dawns on me that I haven't had a chance to crush you're skull, let's make amends to that." Growled Grim.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Said Slade and he threw a round disk that latched onto Grim's chest.

"What the-?" Grim began when electricity and sonic waves began flowing out of the disc and he fell to his knees and clutched his ears.

He collapsed onto the ground next to Slade and the villain turned towards Terra once more with his hand outstretched.

She looked down at Grim, then at Slade, then she began to reach out her hand. She stopped and her brow lowered and her eyes began to glow yellow.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled and a rock knocked Slade back.

"Pity, you will join me... Sooner, or later." He said and Grim rose up behind him.

"Somehow, I don't think so." Said Grim and Slade turned with his he widened.

"I suggest you try molecular fluctuations next time. Might give me more than a headache." Said Grim and he punched down towards Slade.

Slade dodged and jumped over him and placed an explosive on Grim's back. He ran into a tunnel and the explosive went off.

Grim slammed into the ground and the cave they were standing in began to give way. He stood up and caught the falling roof.

After several moments the shaking stopped and Grim stood still with the roof in his hands. Terra looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Congratulations, you just survived both you're first explosive cave in and you're first temptations from the dark side." He said as he opened his jaw and began to breathe fire at a wall, melting it down and revealing a path.

"Ladies first." Said Grim and Terra went down the tunnel but stopped when Grim didn't follow. She looked at him and noticed his arms were starting to shake.

"Grim! Quickly!" She said and Grim gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, that little device did a little more than I thought... Get out of here, I might be able to survive a cave in in this state." Said Grim.

"No! This can't happen! I finally found someone who gets it! Someone who understands..." She said as she teared up.

"Try Beastboy. Or Cy. Raven too." Said Grim as he began to bend down to a knee.

"No... I'm going to save you." She said and her eyes began to glow yellow. She lifted her hands and rocks began to adjust.

She gasped when Grim began to yellow. Grim looked around in confusion.

"Alright, this is an odd sensation." He said and Terra looked at him.

"Grim... You're made of rock?" She asked.

"Space rock, yeah." Said Grim and Terra pulled her hands towards herself and Grim flew forwards.

"OKAY HERE WE GO!" Grim yelled and Terra jumped on top of him and started flying through the melted tunnel.

"Uh, Terra? I didn't burn all the way through the- MORE FIRE TIME!" Grim yelled and began breathing flames as the earth caved in behind them. The melted through the rock and blasted out of the side of the mountain and floated in the air for a while.

"Hold on, I'll get us down." Said Terra and she slowly placed them both on the ground.

The Titans quickly reunited with the two members and Grim was currently ecstatic and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I was a god damned rocket! Did you guys see that!? Terra! Do it again!" Said Grim and Terra lifted a hand and Grim lifted into the air.

"I look down on you mere mortals!" Grim laughed from high above them when the glow around him fizzled out and he crashed into the ground.

"Grim! I'm sorry, I couldn't control-" She stopped cold when she realized she let out her secret.

"Can't control you're powers? Don't worry, it'll come to you. It's like learning to ride a bike... Or somethin." Said Grim as he dusted himself off.

"You can't control you're powers?" Asked Robin.

"N-no..." Mumbled Terra.

"So it's a good thing I'm volunteering to help her learn to control her powers." Said Grim as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well... Then I would like to formally welcome you to the Titans." Said Robin as he shook Terra's hand.

Terra smiled at them and up at Grim who smiled back. Grim heard a snap with his super hearing so as the Titans began to leave for home he turned towards the woods and saw the shadow of Slade standing in the trees.

"Slade, give it up. Terra isn't going to switch over now. Go find a villain to train." He growled out and Slade stiffened, not realizing he had been seen until now.

"Golaith, perhaps I misjudged you. Maybe I should have chosen you instead." He said as he began to back into the forest.

"Get out of here you psychopath." Growled Grim before turning and following everyone else. They went home to celebrate the official joining of Terra to the Teen Titans, Slade would be left for later. For now, Grim had a student and Terra a teacher.

END

I'm definitely planning on having Grim and Terra have a partnership. I also like the idea of Terra riding Grim like a Surfboard. Well! I'm going to upload this quickly and get started on the next chapter so leave a review. Please. They fuel the Sin that allows me to write.


	21. Gustave

Alright, chapter twenty one! This is going to be a chapter that will introduce a new addition to the team. I'm not going to go into detail about the member because you'll find out about them later, so just go ahead and move on down and start reading.

We come to the T-ship as it soared through the air with Grim and Terra both squished into the same small section. Grim wore a constant frown and Terra was pressed up against the glass and was giving "oos" and "aahs" as they soared through the sky.

"Sorry Terra, I haven't found the time to create another section for you." Said Cyborg.

"That's alright, Grim feels like the cave I used to sleep in." Said Terra.

"You guys do know I'm still an average teen boy inside? Small enclosed spaces pressed up against a teen girl really isn't helping my constant battle for control of myself." Grumbled Grim.

"Sorry Grim, you'll have to put up with it for now." Said Robin as the T-plane soared towards a island far below them.

"Great, because the last time we went to an island went so well." Said Grim.

"I recalibrate the shields on the T-ship, we won't go down so easily now." Said Cyborg.

The plane landed in a dense forest on the island. The island itself was the size of a large city and was known for being unpopulated. On the far end of the island an active volcano was smoking.

"Ground, sweet solid ground." Said Grim as he stomped the ground.

"Alright Titans, here's what we're here to do." Said Robin as he held up his communicator.

A hologram appeared and it showed the island they were on. There were lines indicating earthquakes and other abnormalities.

"The League contacted us about the abnormalities and requested that we investigate." Said Robin.

"This is what they call a mission? They have hundreds of heroes that they could have sent for this... They don't respect you guys yet." Said Grim.

"You mean us?" Asked Beastboy.

"I'm a member of the League already, although I don't act it." Said Grim.

"A mission is still a mission." Said Robin and Grim turned and started to stomp away.

"Grim! I haven't finished briefing you! You don't know what we're looking for!" Yelled Robin.

Grim looked back and held up three fingers. Then two. Then one. Then the earth began to shake.

"The tremors are starting that way, I'll investigate while you guys spread out and see what could have begun the quakes." Said Grim and he stomped away.

"What's his problem?" Asked Terra.

"Well... Today isn't really Grim's favorite day. Three years ago today he was mutated into the Goliath we see today." Said Cyborg as his arm opened up so he could scan the area.

"Really? Um... Guys?" Asked Terra.

"What is it?" Asked Beastboy.

"How old is Grim?" She asked and the Titans began to look at each other and began to speak and stop.

"We... Don't know. Now that I think about it we really don't know much about him." Said Robin.

Meanwhile Grim walked in a straight path, pushing down trees and breaking boulders in front of him as he made a beeline for the volcano.

He stopped when he heard voices, he instantly stopped movement and began to listen.

"Marty! We aren't going to find it! Face it, we lost the specimen! We had another chance to use Stagmite DNA and we lost it!" Said a voice and Grim's eyes widened at the word Stagmite.

"Monster Tech will destroy us without it Harry! We have to find it!" Said another voice.

"Look, we still have the mutation agent, that counts for something. They can send in a sweep team to find it." Said Harry and the two came into view. They were two scientists with dirtied coats and messy hair. Harry was bald and Marty had orange hair that curled down to his shoulders.

"Fine... But the blame is going to you!" Said Marty and Grim up behind them.

"I've got a Stagmite specimen." Said Grim and the two scientists turned and Grim picked them both up and lifted them into the air.

"What's monster tech doing on this island?" Growled Grim.

"G-Goliath!? What's he doing here!?" Whispered Harry in fear.

"I don't know!" Snapped Marty.

"Start talking, or I'll show you why you're entire organization remembers my name." Said Grim as he shook them.

"We came to investigate a crashed Senitaulis ship! We were ordered to use on of the mysterious mutation pods with Stagmite specimen to create another Goliath!" Said Harry.

"Another me? I don't think so." Said Grim and he dropped them.

"Where is this ship?" He asked.

Within minutes Grim was once again plowing through the forest until he came upon a blacked and smoking wreckage. A ship just like the one he had been abducted onto three years ago was burned black and was broken open like a shell.

He heard movement and he ducked behind a large piece of ship that was sticking out of the ground. He saw soldiers in white armor with the Monster Tech symbol march by with large guns that had glowing red energy at the front.

"Monster Tech, every time." Growled Grim as he took a step back and his foot hit something hard.

He turned and looked down to see he was standing next to a river... And his foot had banged against the side of a Crocodile... Specifically a saltwater Crocodile.

"Uh, nice big ole croc?" Asked Grim and the crocodile lashed out and clamped onto Grim's leg.

"Ow! What the hell!? I can actually feel that!" Grim yelled and shook the croc off his leg.

The Crocodile released him and moved away from him, the crocodile seemed to be around twenty feet in length. Grim cursed as he looked at his leg to see dent marks in his skin.

"Five thousand pounds of chomping power does that I guess." Said Grim as he turned to see soldiers aiming guns at him.

"Great, thanks Crocodile." Said Grim as they fired at him.

The blasts were focused energy that hit Grim and began to push him back. Grim roared and covered his face with his arms and began to move forwards. He reached the soldiers and backhanded them onto the ground.

He covered them in Crystal and dragged them into the forest and left them there. Grim entered the ship and began walking with a metallic ring with every step he took. He stopped eventually when he heard a noise like someone dragging rock across metal behind him.

He turned, ready to fight... And looked down to see the crocodile from before as it chomped his other leg. Grim cursed and lifted up the Crocodile.

"You think you're funny? Do ya?" He growled and the Crocodile just stared at him and Grim swore he could see it wink at him.

"Alright, you wanna help me beat down these guys? You're not the worst team up I could think of." Said Grim and he set down the crocodile and continued walking.

The croc followed him and the two eventually came into a massive room with a single pod in the center, pod had an opened top and a huge mass of what Grim recognized as Stagmite materials was sitting inside it. They were currently standing on an elevated platform that looked down into the massive room and Grim could see Monster Tech Scientists working on consoles that had conduits reaching to the chamber.

"Preparations are ready sir! When organic material enters the pod it will close and the fusion process will begin, nobody will be able to interrupt it." Said a scientist to a man with a large black lab coat. His face was hidden under a red mask that was in the shape of a roaring lion.

"Good, soon I will become a force that can destroy even the mighty Goliath." Said the man with his arms crossed behind his back.

He took a step forwards but a black shard slammed into the ground in front of him. He jerked his head in the direction it came from and Grim waved.

"Monster Tech, you guys really need some more guards. I just walked here and only encountered like, six guys." Said Grim.

"Stop him! He will not interfere again!" Said the Leader and monsters began to close in from all directions on Grim and the Crocodile.

"Get em Crocky my boy!" Said Grim and the Crocodile bite a monster made of Stone's leg and whipped him to the left, sending into others. Grim punched a werewolf monster in the stomach and he collided with several others.

Grim picked up a monster made from dirt and he threw it into the Leader as he was about to climb into the pod.

They continued to fight when Grim heard a roar behind him, he turned to see the Crocodile lifted up by a creature that resembled a dog and human combined. The creature threw the crocodile off the edge of the platform.

"Hey! That's my sidekick!" Grim yelled as he tossed a rock monster into the group that had thrown the Crocodile.

The Crocodile fell down... And knocked the Leader out of the way once more as it slammed into the pod and sat sprawled out on the Stagmite shards. Grim jumped down as the hatch to the pod closed.

"Oh no, that's not good." Said Grim and he ran and knocked away a scientist and began pressing buttons.

"Really? You didn't install a cancel button? Sure, I could have stopped you with it but for all you know someone else could have entered too... Or a two thousand pound crocodile." Said Grim as a holographic screen appeared in front of him with a diagram of the pod on it.

"Adjusting... Remove those... Great, now I need to manually do this." Grim said and he jumped and tore off a pipe that was leading to the pod and silver dust poured out onto the ground.

Inside of the pod the Crocodile and the Stagmite materials began to lift into the air. Grim cursed and began frantically pushing buttons on another console until it shattered under his hands.

"No! Even if it's an animal I can't allow another to suffer like this!" Grim roared and he grabbed the Leader and held him up to his face.

"Where did you get the Stagmite?" Demanded Grim.

"That is the last of the world's supply... And you just wasted it!" Shouted the man and Grim growled.

"It gets harder every time for me not to kill you guys. Get out of my sight." Grim said and he dropped the man.

"We will get our revenge Goliath! So says Red Lion!" Yelled the man as he ran out with his men following.

Grim turned as a red glow began to light up the room. The pod was glaring bright red and was flashing.

"Is that what it looked like from the outside?" Asked Grim when the pod opened up and steam began to pour out.

A low reptilian growl reverberated and a blackened clawed foot took a step out from the steam. Another followed and eventually the new creature stood before Grim.

The Crocodile was now larger than before, with it's back reaching up to Grim's waist. It sat with a length of twenty five feet and long spikes ran along it's back. A long and fat black tongue darted out and air as the red eyes of the Crocodile and Stagmite hybrid looked up at Grim. The legs of the creature were longer than they had been before, allowing much faster movement and maneuverability than it had before. The creature was four feet in width and he slowly moved its upper body up and sat on its back legs.

"Okay... Big animal version of me..." Said Grim as he carefully walked towards the creature. It's head dipped down and Grim suddenly felt something tug in his stomach.

"Woah, woah... Wait a minute." Said Grim as the Crocodile fell back to all fours and walked up to him and rubbed against his leg like a cat.

"Alright, strange feeling in the gut, you're now acting all nice like..." Said Grim and the Crocodile suddenly leaped up and put its front legs on his shoulders and a long tongue wiped up his face and began licking him.

"Okay... Alright... ALRIGHT! Down! Down giant mutant creature!" Laughed Grim and the Crocodile fell back onto the ground.

"I'm going to have to keep you, can't let another horrible mutation run around without supervision." Said Grim and the Crocodile snapped it's jaw in approval.

"Let's get to my team... How are we going to get you home?" Grim asked when the Crocodile dove between his legs and made him sit down on it's back. It darted off and Grim held on to two spikes that were directly in front of him.

"Screw motorcycles, this is how you ride in style." Said Grim as they ran through the ship and burst through a metal wall and ended up in the forest.

"Uh, Crocodile? If you see a group of young humans and a single alien... Don't eat them, those are my friends." Said Grim as they dashed off further into the forest.

Meanwhile, the Titans had found giant drill that had dug into the island. They were currently investigating when they heard a loud crashing coming from the forest.

"Titans, get ready!" Said Robin and the Titans each got ready to fight whatever was making the loud noises.

With a sudden burst of trees falling over a shadowy form flew above the Titans and landed behind them and skidded to slam into the drill, knocking it over.

"Woah there! We gotta work on stopping." Said Grim as the Crocodile shook its head and stood back up.

"Grim!? What is that!?" Demanded Robin as he backed away from the giant black Crocodile.

"What? You never seen a Crocodile and Stagmite fusion through Senitaulis technology? I hope not." Said Grim as he swung himself off of the Crocodile's back.

"What happened?" Asked Robin.

"Well, I found this big ole Saltwater Croc, and dropped him into a fusion pod like the one I was made of and badabing badaboom I got a new pet." Said Grim as he rested his hand on the Crocodile's head.

"You aren't taking him home." Said Robin and the Titans looked between Grim and Robin as they began to glare at each other.

"Oh, I think I am. If we have to swim, so be it." Said Grim and him and Robin pressed foreheads against each other.

"As leader of this team I'm ordering you to leave that thing here. It's a danger to people in Jump City." Said Robin.

"I'm starting to get tired of you're shit Robin. I'm taking the Crocodile." Said Grim as the said Crocodile sat up and leaned its chest and part of it's stomach on Grim's back.

"Grim! I gave you an order!" Robin yelled but Grim turned to the Crocodile and hugged it as a long tongue slathered his face.

"You're gonna need a name... I got it! Let's call you... Gustave. Yeah!" Said Grim as he nodded to himself.

"Grim! For the last time-" Robin began but Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine... But he isn't going to live in the Tower." Said Robin.

"It's alright, there's an underground tunnel system beneath our island, leads right to the water too." Said Grim and he sat on the Crocodile once more.

"Let's get going Gustave!" Said Grim and Gustave roared and charge off towards the waters of the ocean and splashed in.

"See you guys at the tower!" Said Grim as the Titans boarded the T-ship and flew after Grim and Gustave. Gustave was rushing through the water, creating a torrent of water behind his tail. Grim laughed and held on as his thoughts drifted to that of his own fusion into a monster, he sighed and patted Gustave's head.

"You and me Gustave. Let's show the world what real monsters can do." He said as he made an internal decision... It was time to stop caring about being a monster, it was time to start living his life again... But that could wait until tomorrow.

END

I wanted a pet for Grim. Also I love Crocodiles. Now he has big scary Stagmite Crocodile. Yay. Anyway, I am running on no battery in the tank so I'm about to pass out... So I'll quickly go over a few things. Gustave is based off the monster Crocodile Gustave that is rumored to have eaten around three hundred people. Gustave has similar powers to Grim but can't create Crystal. Gustave is proportionally two times an average crocodile's size in my head so you can ignore the measurements if you just think that it's normal sized to Grim but giant to others. Welp, I'm tired. Give me you're thoughts below! Please, it fuels me.


	22. Back To The Big City

Ah, good old Metropolis... Last time Grim went there he left buildings destroyed and was nearly killed... I'm sure they'll give him a warm welcome! This chapter will involve Grim returning to Metropolis on a mission from Robin, he won't be seeing Superman himself... But he will have a rather violent encounter with a relative of his. So let's get to the chapter!

Grim sighed and cracked his neck, scaring people on the train with him. He held in his fist a large green gem that Robin had given him that morning.

Grim had been called the the planning room where Robin gave him the green gem and told him to deliver it to the Hall of Justice, the Watchtower was undergoing repairs after an attack from Lex Luthor.

He had left quickly and bought a ticket for Metropolis, he wanted to get the trip done and over with quickly. He looked at the green gem that seemed to faintly glow green.

He was wearing different clothes than normal this time around, he had two metal bracers on his arms and similar ones on his legs. His head had a metal band around it with a white T in a black circle on his forehead. His chest had a Titans insignia that he tapped with his finger and it opened up to reveal a tiny compartment that he put the gem into.

"I don't get why I have to have a super hero getup, it's all gonna break in my fights anyway. Useful storage though." He mumbled to himself as the train came to a stop and he filtered out with the rest of the people on the train.

"Metropolis, where construction workers are the real heroes with all the damages from heroes and villains." Said Grim as he walked down the sidewalk and ignored the screams and gasps from the normal civilians.

He looked at a public map and rubbed his chin, he never got used to the convoluted roads and highways that weaved through Metropolis.

"Alright, take a right here... Then a left after a mile... Got it." He said when he heard the familiar alarm of a bank behind him.

"Really? People are still trying to steal in Metropolis?" He asked as he turned to see normal thugs running out of the building with guns in hand.

"Louie! Get the car!" Said one of them and a thug ran off down a road as two thugs grabbed hostages from passing civilians. There were around twenty robbers and they were organized, stated in formations and obeyed orders quickly.

"I need a quick stretch, let's beat down some bad guys." He said as he pounded a fist into his hand and started to walk over to the group.

"What the hell is that!?" Yelled one of the thugs as he began firing at Grim.

"I'm ten foot tall, in Metropolis, with skin of some kind of stone... Did you think guns would work?" He asked and the two thugs with hostages pointed their weapons to the hostages.

"Any closer an we'll shoot!" They said and Grim clapped his hands to his face in mock shock.

"Oh my, well I might as well lie down and die right?" He said before flicking his wrists to send Crystal shards at the thugs, causing them to scatter.

Grim roared loudly and grabbed two thugs and bashed them together and threw them at some of their friends. He stomped the ground and the quake caused several to fall over where he ran and Crystal glued them to the ground. He finished the rest by dashing and knocking them onto the ground and handcuffing them with Crystal.

He picked up the leader of the group by the collar and pulled him close to the face as the man was struggling to get away, fear in his eyes.

"So, this a small operation or are you working for someone?" Asked Grim.

"Just us! It was Louie's idea!" Said the man, just as a large van swerved around the corner.

"Got the car!" Louie said before crashing into Grim and knocking himself out, Grim didn't budge but he raised an eyebrow when the thug in his hand started pointing behind him in fear.

Suddenly Grim's world was flipped upside down as he sailed through the air and slammed into a concrete wall. He slowly dropped from the wall and fell onto all fours, he felt a pain in his back.

"What hit me? Don't tell me Supes is crazy again." Said Grim as he looked up slowly to see the one and only Supergirl floating above him. Grim groaned and got to his feet and shook his head, he blinked a few times and the pain was gone.

"Jesus, you're much stronger than you look. At least Supes looks like he was chiseled out of rock." Said Grim as Supergirl looked down at him.

"Huh, I thought that would have smashed you. What kind of rock monster are you?" She asked as she charged her eyes.

"Woah! Wait! I'm not... GOD DAMN KRYPTONIANS!" Grim roared as he rolled and began running from the two laser beams that began to follow him. The beams cut through several cars and roads until she stopped firing.

"Stay still!" She said and she flew at him at full speed and slammed her fists into his stomach, stopping him as he coughed and hacked.

"Seriously!? Why do these things happen every time I go to Metropolis!?" Grim yelled as Supergirl began punch him left and right with loud booming shockwaves.

Suddenly Grim grabbed her hands and pulled her face to his. He growled and spun to slam her into the ground.

"Stay down and listen! I'm not a monster, I'm a member of the Lea-" Grim began to say when she kicked him in the jaw and sent him into the sky, above the buildings where she flew up to him and grabbed his leg.

"I hate this city." Said Grim as she began to spin and gain speed until she released him and he flew down towards the ground and slammed into an empty park. He crawled out of a crater and roared in rage as his eyes began to glow bright.

Supergirl flew down at him fast enough to create fire around her and was bout to make contact with Grim when he caught her fist in his hand, creating a shockwave that sent trash cans, flowers, and benches flying away.

"You will stop now. And you will listen. I come in peace." He said in a voice barley containing his rage.

"Yeah right." She said and she brought her second fist and slammed it into his flaw and sent him once more flying into the air. She flew and began to punch him more and more, until they arrived in space.

The cousin of Superman used her heat vision to blast him out of the Orbit of Earth and towards the sun.

"There we go." She said with her hands on her hips... And Superman flew over from the nearby Watchtower.

"Did you... Just throw Goliath at the sun?" Asked Superman in shock.

"Uh... Should I not have?" She asked nervously.

"Why did you throw him into the sun!?" He exclaimed.

"Isn't he a bad guy? And it's not like a prison would hold him." Said Supergirl.

"He's a member of the Teen Titans! He saved my life earlier this year!" Said Superman as they turned to see Grim shaking his fists at them just before he was engulfed by the flames of the sun.

"Whoops?" She said.

"This isn't a 'whoops' moment Kara. You just killed an innocent man!" Said Superman when they heard a far off impact.

"Was that...?" Asked Supergirl.

Several seconds later a small dot appeared on the Sun... That grew until the form of a superheated until red Grim appeared, flying towards Supergirl.

"You might wanna stand back." Said Superman.

"I'll just through him into the ocean." Said Supergirl.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Snarled Grim as he slammed into Supergirl and they flew towards earth's Atlantic Ocean.

As they fell Grim was slamming his fists across Supergirl's face, back and forth, bruising her. His skin was burning hot and steam formed around him as he touched the cool air of earth.

They slammed with a massive blast of water into the ocean. They sunk down to the bottom of the ocean where Grim began to slow his attack and began to cool down. He stopped and looked down at the bruised Supergirl beneath him.

He got off of her and she began to float upwards towards the surface. He scratched his head and pressed the G on his somehow still intact gravity belt, reducing his weight and allowing him to float up.

When he breached the surface he found Supergirl floating above him with her hand held out. He took it and she flew him to a nearby island where she dropped him into the sand.

"Ow." Said Grim as he felt a chipped part of his skin and rubbed it. There were chips all over his body and he ached everywhere too.

"Um... So you're name was Goliath?" Asked Supergirl as she began to wring out her hair.

"Oh, NOW you feel like talking. I hate aliens." Grumbled Grim.

"Sorry! I thought you were a new villain!" She said defensively.

"Three times to Metropolis, beaten up by Kryptonians twice. Really bringing down the attraction of America's grandest city." Said Grim as he stood up and began breathing fire over his body to dry off.

"Clark attacked you too?" Asked Supergirl.

"That whole mind control headband thing, beat him down and saved him." Said Grim as he dug sand out of his ears.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. So... Are you an alien... Magic rock man...?" She asked.

"Mutation, not fun experience. Supes couldn't save me so now I'm a ten foot monster with fire breath, Crystal manifestation, indestructible skin, super strength, and the uncanny ability of getting attacked by every hero." Said Grim as he sat on a rock.

"Oh... Uh, sorry for attacking you again." Said Supergirl and Grim waved her off.

"As far as people who have tried to kill me go... You were the cutest one so far." Said Grim and Supergirl laughed.

"Real smooth." She said and Grim cracked a smile.

"Actually, my rocky skin is quite rough." Said Grim as in the distance an explosion of fire erupted in the direction of Metropolis.

The two heroes acted quickly, Supergirl flying and Grim leaping into the air. They arrived in Metropolis and searched for the source of the explosion... They did not have to look far.

Rising out of smoke was a creature that had a startling resemblance to Grim, a creature made from black Crystal, spiked everywhere, with a single glowing green eye in the center. It had large gripped fists and was hunched over with a green gem in it's chest. It had a long spiked tail that was partially wrapped around him.

"That's the gem that I had!" Yelled Grim and the creature snapped it's head towards him.

It opened its mouth and a high pitched wail sounded and it was suddenly next to them and Grim was sent flying away, through several buildings.

"Every time... Not one, several buildings." Grumbled Grim as he ran back to where he had been to find Supergirl fighting off the creature.

"Give me that gem back!" Grim yelled as he ran at the creature and it turned and raked claws across Grim's chest... And cut deep into his armor.

"Agh! What the hell!?" Grim roared as he fell back and lifted his hand to stop the blood that poured freely from his chest and fell sizzling on the ground. He roared at the creature and the creature roared back at him, they jumped and slammed into each other as Supergirl tried to find a moment to help.

They sprang away from each other and Supergirl gasped, Grim was covered in cuts that bled freely and he was breathing heavily. He shuddered and fell to one knee and coughed up an alarmingly large amount of blood.

"Goliath!" Said Supergirl as she flew towards him but he threw his hand up.

"Don't touch me, my blood will burn even a kryptonian." He said as legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Goliath!" Supergirl said again and turned towards the spiked creature. Her eyes began to glow and she began to blast it and forced it to back away several yards. She turned on her Comm link but she wasn't able to say anything because suddenly pain erupted on her leg.

She looked down to see three cuts in her leg that had left her bleeding badly, she looked to see the creature with it's claws dripping with blood. She was about to fit it when the green gem in it's chest began to glow a bright green and she felt herself weakening.

"Kryptonite..." She said weakly as she fell to the ground.

The creature neared her with the glow and was about to lay it's hands on her when a sudden crunch sounded and the creature was knocked away. Supergirl looked up as something lifted her up, Grim stood with both eyes burning as hot as the sun he had been thrown into.

"Supergirl... Run. I'm losing control." He ground out through clenched teeth.

He put her down and she began to fly away as Grim clutched his head and the Creature leaped at him and it's claw pierced Grim's chest and sunk deep into him. Blood welled up and poured from Grim's mouth and fell in splashes onto the creature, scalding it and causing it to roar in agony.

Grim's mouth opened and a bloodcurdling roar echoed from within him and he brought his fist upwards to knock the creature into the air. He roared and leaped to the airborne monster and grabbed it by it's face.

Grim slammed his knee into the creature's stomach hard enough for a visible impact to split the cloud around him. The creature tried to claw him but Grim bit down on the hand and shattered the hand.

They began to descend and Grim turned the creature to be blow him and he began to punch the creature as he descended and they slammed into the ground, creating a crater where Grim continued to attack the monster.

He pummeled and struck the creature for nearly ten minutes before his rage finally began to calm down... For the last few minutes he had been punching a pile of black dust with a cracked green gem in the center.

He got up slowly and looked at his dust covered hands with them shaking slightly. He fell to his knees as Supergirl flew down into the pit he had dug with the creature's body.

"Goliath? Are you... Okay?" She asked and Grim sighed.

"No... No I'm not. I haven't been okay for the last three years. Everything I see is tinted red, everything feels like it's made of cardboard, my body always feels on fire... And the rage... This uncontrollable anger I'm always at the mercy of..." Grim said as he got up slowly and shook his head.

"Sorry... Never mind. Sorry for wrecking your city." Said Grim as he picked up the Kryptonite and covered it in Crystal. He looked up towards the sky and threw it with all his might, sending out of earth's orbit and into far space.

"Do you need a ride home?" Asked Supergirl.

"I'm fine... I'll just walk, I got some things to think about." Said Grim and he climbed out of the crater as civilians appeared and began shouting and yelling at him before he disappeared into an alley. Grim had many things to think about... And each one worried him.

END

Alright, that was an interesting chapter if you ask me. We got Supergirl, a monster, two fights, an understanding of how powerful Grim's skin is against heat, and another glimpse into Grim's self loathing... Good job me! You guys go ahead and review down below, I want to hear your thoughts. Bye!


	23. Date With Destiny

Alright! Time for chapter twenty three! This chapter will take place in the episode "Date with Destiny". Yeah... If Kitten is into a guy with a spider for a head she's probably going to be okay with Grim as a date. Also, before I get to the story I have a question for you... Should my story have Terra X Beastboy or Raven X Beastboy? Tell me what you think. Anyway... Let's get right to the story then.

The Titans were all chasing after a thief with a spider for a head, nobody got close enough to reach him until Grim and Gustave ran up the wall with Grim riding Gustave.

"Stop running you stupid spider!" Yelled Grim and the spider thief turned and shot a paralyzing venom into his eyes.

"Ah! Damn it!" Grim yelled as he tipped over backwards and fell down towards the sidewalk below.

"Grim!" Yelled Terra and she raised her hands into the air and Grim was caught mid air and deposited onto the ground gently. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them but couldn't see.

"Great, temporary blindness. My favorite." Said Grim as Gustave jumped down to him.

"Grim?" Asked a voice he was familiar with.

"Jinx? Is that you? Sorry, I'm blind right now." Said Grim as he blinked towards the open sky.

"Yeah, what happened?" She asked as she walked out of alley.

"A spider headed asshole shit my eyes with venom... Damn this stings." He said as he wrapped an arm around Gustave for support.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah... Not the first time I've gone blind, give me a half an hour. But I'm not going to be any help to anyone until then." He said as he groped along the wall of a building.

"Where are you going?" Asked Jinx.

"I'm going home. I need sleep." He said.

"How are you gonna get home like that?" Asked Jinx.

"Gustave here will help me." Said Grim and Gustave growled in agreement.

"C'mon, let's get you home you stupid rock." Said Jinx and she took his hand.

Eventually they ended up at the docks across from the Tower, Grim fumbled with his Titan's Communicator until he pressed a button and a long stone walkway rose from the water and led to the Tower.

Jinx helped him inside and he sat against the counter as he rubbed his eyes and began to blink.

"Oh, my vision is starting to return." He said as he blinked and blurry forms began to take shape.

He blinked a few more times and he was able to see clearly again, he gave out a sigh of relief and turned towards Jinx.

"Thanks Jinx, I owe you." He said as he reached into the fridge and pulled out tow drinks and handed her one.

"You're welcome." She said as she took the drink and began to sip when suddenly the TV turned on and Killer Moth appeared on the screen.

"Titans! I, Killer moth, now have the city... At my... Mercy?" Said Killer Moth as he was suddenly confronted by the ticked off face of one Goliath.

"Moth? You? Great, now we're getting Batman's more pathetic villains." Said Grim.

"Don't mock me! I have the city under control! Meet my demands or I will unleash the swarm!" Said Killer Moth and Grim sighed and pressed a button on the Titan's computer.

"Alright Moth my boy, what do you want? An extra large knitted sweater?" Asked Grim and Jinx snorted.

"The city will declare me leader, the Titans will disband... And Goliath will take this beautiful young girl to her prom." Said Killer Moth and Kitten appeared on the screen.

"Hi~ Goli-poo." She said.

Grim began coughing and hacking and Jinx began to glare at both Grim and the girl on the screen. Grim finished wheezing and shook his head and looked at the screen a second time.

"You can't be serious." Said Grim before sighing.

"Look Jinx, the occupational hazard of heroing... Dates with crazy villain daughters." He said to Jinx before turning back to the screen with grit teeth.

"Well... Kitten, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" He ground out with a visible twitch to his brow.

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask!" Said Kitten and she hung up.

"You got quite the handful, keep fighting Moth." Said Grim.

"Tell me about it." Groaned Killer Moth before hanging up.

"You aren't really going to that stupid dance are you?" Asked Jinx.

"Well, if I don't do it Jump City will become Moth City. And maybe I can find out their plans with my fancy silver tongue." Winked Grim.

Jinx sighed and left while Grim went to find a suit that would fit him. He arrived later that night at the large boat where the dance was being held.

"Wow, it's Goliath!" Said one high schooler who walked up to him and others began to crowd around him.

"Huh, paparazzi types? Never thought I'd see the day. Anyway, I'm here because that crazy chick Kitten has the city hostage so let's not spread any rumors about me and her being an item. I have a hard enough time with my reputation without gossip." Said Grim as a limousine rolled up to them and the students scattered.

"Goli-poo! I'm here!" Said Kitten as she stepped out from the car.

"Kitten, you look lovely." Said Grim with a forced smile.

"Oh, thank you." She said haughtily.

"Shall we dance?" Asked Grim and he led her to the dance floor where they began to do the waltz.

"You know, it's not every girl who gets to dance with me." He said as they danced.

"What-" she began but he pulled her in and stared her down.

"After all, now I have a hostage to use against Killer Moth if I need to. Try to escape and you will realize why I'm marked as the eighth most dangerous member of the Justice League." He said quietly and threateningly.

"But let's enjoy your prom for now, we gotta make that boyfriend of yours jealous right?" Said Grim in a chipper tone.

"How did you know about Fang?" She asked.

"Information gathering is easy when people think you're going to kill them at any moment." Said Grim as they danced across the floor, showing up all the other couples.

"I'll go get us a drink." Said Grim and he went over to the punch table... To find someone he didn't expect.

Jinx stood glowering at him in a pink and black dress as she held a boiling cup that sparked with pink energy.

"Oh... Uh, hi Jinx... What are you doing here?" Asked Grim nervously.

"Oh, you know... Just watching you flirt... And dance... REAL fun time." She growled at him.

"Jinx, I'm just doing this until the Titans are done with Killer Moth. Trust me, this chick is crazy and a terrible dance partner." Said Grim as he got two cups and brought them to Kitten.

"Sorry, the punch is a bit late." He said when suddenly a voice rose out above the music.

"Get your hands away from my girlfriend!" Said Fang and he smashed a leg into Grim and sent Grim sliding away from Kitten and across the boat.

"Yo! This suit costs more than this boat!" Said Grim as he looked at a tear in it.

"Tough luck." Said Fang as Kitten ran to him.

"Fang! You came back!" She said and the two hugged.

"Okay... Hostage situation suddenly turned for the worst." Said Grim as Kitten pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

"Take that! That's what you get for threatening me!" Said Kitten and Grim growled at the two villains.

"You two are annoying." Grim said as he began to walk towards them.

"First, he blinds me." Said Grim as he ducked from a paralyzing attack.

"Then you force me on a date." He said as he dodged another attack.

"And then I had to deal with a pissed off enchantress." Growled Grim as he caught Fang's leg.

"And finally... You tell me that it doesn't matter because you hit the button anyway!?" He roared as he swung Fang into the ground, breaking apart the floorboards.

"Spiders are going to get squashed and daddy's little girl is getting grounded!" Grim roared as a sudden pink light appeared and Jinx stood waving her hand and causing lights to explode.

"This party is getting better." She said as Grim stood up next to her and they were about to fight when Grim heard another familiar voice.

"Grim! Fancy meeting you here!" Said Percy as he ran up to him in his usual red hoodie and jeans.

"Percy? Why are you here?" Asked Grim.

"You know me, I always loved crashing parties... And I heard there was a beautiful dame with crazy magic... Oh, hi Jinx." Said Percy

"Hi Percy." She said.

"Percy, could you get the normals off the boat?" Asked Grim and Percy nodded.

"Alright, come one an all! Taking all bets for the hero and villain smack down! Jinx and Goliath versus Fang and Kitten! Taking bets on the docks!" Percy yelled as he ran down the boardwalk to the docks and students followed him.

"Alright, now where were we." Asked Grim as fang rose from the broken floor and attacked him.

Jinx went to fight Kitten and her fight was one that was considerably less threatening. She waved her hands and caused floorboards to split and snap at Kitten as she tried to run. Eventually one slammed into her face and knocked her out. Jinx snapped a finger and the remote exploded.

Grim and Fang fought for several minutes until Grim was able to wrap his hand around Fang's neck. He grinned and slammed a Fang into the ground several times and shook him violently. Fang lost consciousness and Grim covered Fang and Kitten in Crystal for the authorities.

"This... Was an interesting night." Said Grim, sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the boat.

"You sure looked like you were interested in her." Mumbled Jinx and Grim got a grin.

"Wait a minute... You're jealous." He said as he got up and walked to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she turned from him to hide a blush.

"Jinx, you do care!" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and roasted his chin on her head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly lights flashed and the voice of Percy rang out from speakers.

"And now announcing, the King and Queen of this year's prom... Goliath and Jinx!" He said and spotlights landed on the two of them.

"Well... another dance couldn't hurt." Said Grim as he took Jinx's hand and guided her to the dance floor. The two danced and wowed those watching throughout the night, the only other in their sight being each other.

They weaved and bobbed, Grim lifted her into the air and she twirled, they moved in large circles across the dance floor and ended in a huge flourishing finish. The two were wrapped up in each other's embrace and faded away into the night of Jump City.

END

There we go, I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this one or not but it came together in the end. Next chapter is going to be the start of a special arc for none other than Archangel, so I'm gonna start writing that one now. Review down below please.


	24. Of Heaven and Hell

Hey guys! This chapter will mark the start of a certain character's story arc. It will be the start to the Archangel Arc. This Arc will give some insight into Archangel's past and explanation of his sword. So let's get to it!

Grim awoke to the sound of banging on the door to Titans Tower. It was raining and storming outside and a strange golden glow was visible behind the door. Grim opened it and was greeted by none other than the Fallen Angel... Archangel. But... He was different, the crazed look was gone and he had a bright golden glow around him.

"Goliath... I need your help." Said Archangel.

Grim now paced back and forth in the meeting room with Archangel and the Titans watching him.

"What you're saying is... You are a real Angel? And you're mission is to keep this demon sword from mortals and demons? And somebody just stole it?" Grim summarized.

"Yes, it is with great pain that my righteous fury was unable to complete my mission." Said Archangel.

"This sword... It controls those that hold it?" Asked Grim.

"Yes, I am the only being in existence with the training to resist it... And even then I was beginning to succumb to its pull after these thousands of years." Said Archangel.

"If this sword is this powerful we need to make sure that nobody uses it." Said Robin and Grim nodded.

"Where do you think they would take it?" Asked Grim.

"There is only one man who knows the truth of the sword... And he is one I would loathe to fight once more." Said Archangel.

"Who?" Asked Terra.

"Crucifix. The demon lord of domination and torture." Said Archangel and his eyes flashed bright golden before he calmed down.

"Great, demons... This going to have to involve magic... I HATE MAGIC!" Grim yelled and marched to the door.

"C'mon Titans, let's go and pound this demon so far into the ground he returns to hell." Said Grim and they all marched to the T-ship and boarded it.

Archangel ascended into the air and two golden wings appeared from his back. He flew off and the Titans followed in their ship. They flew for several hours until they reached a large island that was made up of mostly one giant volcano.

They landed and everyone grouped together to discuss their plan.

"Crucifix will be in the Volcano, no doubt preparing to take the Demon Sword's power for himself." Said Archangel.

"What exactly is this sword?" Asked Cyborg.

"Long ago there was a great Demon King, given orders from Lucifer himself to destroy everything in his path... A thousand year war followed and eventually he was defeated... But his will was carried onto a gem that was laid into a sword. Now, when people touch the sword they gain the powers of a Demon King." Said Archangel.

"The sword give the wielded power equal to the darkness within their hearts, immense power to humans and demons and controlled by angels." Said Archangel.

"Huh... So how do we get the sword from him." Asked Grim.

"I will grab the sword while you Titans distract him... None of you go near the sword, it could corrupt you easily." Said Archangel and the Titans all nodded.

"Oh, I can cause a distraction." Said Grim as he cracked his neck and walked towards the Volcano.

The volcano had a long path that went to a large open doorway in the wall of the volcano that led inside. Grim began to march towards the door and small red imps began pouring out and swarmed him.

Grim stomped the ground and fissures appeared along the ground and imps fell from the path as he swatted them off of him. A demon the size of Cyborg ran down the path with huge spiked gauntlets and he swung his fist towards Grim.

Grim caught the punch and head butted the demon into a wall and he continued walking forwards and entered the Volcano.

"While Grim distracts them, we will enter through a side path, this will give us the element of surprise." Said Archangel as he walked away and behind a rock wall before the Titans followed him.

Grim was walking through a tunnel lit by torches until he emerged in a huge room with lava pouring into a moat with an elevated platform where Archangel's sword stood, stabbed into a rock.

Next to the sword stood what Grim could only assume was Crucifix. He was nine feet tall, red skin and two long horns stretched from his forehead. He had blackened armor with red gems in arms and chest. His hair was black flames and his eyes slowly opened to reveal black flames instead of eyes.

"Goliath, I know you are there." Said the Demon.

"Ah, well this will be easy then." Said Grim as he jumped to the platform and stood before the demon.

"You are foolish mortal, you will find only torment here." Said Crucifix.

"Yeah, yeah... Foolish mortals, not going to win, mortal folly... I've heard this shtick before." Mocked Grim and Crucifix growled and his hand shot out and grabbed the sword.

"Shit." Said Grim as suddenly Crucifix began to glow red and grew to around fifteen feet tall. Grim looked up and cursed as he dodged a swing from the sword.

Grim looked up to see Archangel step out of a doorway above them with the Titans behind him. Grim smiled and jumped up to Crucifix and cuffed him across the face.

"Gah!" Crucifix slipped and fell as Archangel pulled out golden crosses and began throwing them down and they exploded into golden light on impact with Crucifix.

"Golaith! Back away!" Archangel yelled as Crucifix began to shrink back to his size from before.

"You may have shrunk me, but my power is still that of a demon king!" Crucifix yelled as shadows grabbed the Titans and Archangel and threw them into the wall.

"Hey! Those are my friends!" Roared Grim before being backhanded through a wall where he stopped moving.

"Now that the monster is removed... It is time to destroy you." Said Crucifix as he pointed his sword at the heroes and pain began racking their bodies.

"You made a huge mistake." Said Robin through grit teeth.

"Oh? And what is that?" Asked Crucifix when he felt an energy behind him.

"Alright dirtbag... Time for round two." Growled Grim as he slammed into Crucifix and the two of them blasted through the wall and burst out onto the island and onto a large rock platform.

"You dare touch the Demon King!?" Roared Crucifix as he threw Grim off him.

"What? No touchy-feely moments? I'm hurt Crucifix." Growled out Grim.

The two made contact once more, ending in Grim gaining a large cut through his stomach and chest that forced him to fall back.

"I keep getting cut... Not good." Said Grim as weakness took hold of him and he fell to the ground.

"This will teach you for fighting your betters." Said Crucifix as he lifted Grim up by his head and began slamming it repeatedly into the ground, cracking the ground over and over.

Eventually Grim's eyes began to burn with fire. His eyes glowed Britney and brighter and his teeth seemed to grow sharper until he grabbed Crucifix's arm and an audible cracking was heard.

"What the- Release me mortal!" Crucifix shouted.

Grim roared and swung Crucifix away from him and into the wall, breaking through it once more for them to return to where the Titans were. Crucifix flew back to the platform and Archangel confronted him.

"Crucifix! The power of Demon King is too powerful for even you to control! Give up before it destroys you!" He said as Crucifix stood back up and snarled.

"Feel the wrath of the Demon King!" He yelled as his eyes glowed dark and shadows began to move from his hands.

In seconds seven copies of himself stood around him and they engaged the Titans. Grim roared and grappled with his while Archangel lifted a golden hand and the copy that went to attack him burst in a puff of smoke.

"Oh Holy Father, Give Me The Strength To Smite This Foul Demon." Chanted Archangel as he lifted his hand ad a sword of golden light formed in his hand.

Archangel and Crucifix rushed at each other and their swords met with an explosion of shadows and golden light. The two pressed their swords against each other and the wind picked up around them as the Demon and Angel grit their teeth and pushed.

The exchanged broke and Archangel hit Crucifix with his shoulder, before swinging his sword and cutting a small gash in his cheek. Crucifix yelled and took a step forwards and Archangel pulled out a golden cross and threw it into Crucifix's face and it exploded.

The Angel grabbed the Demon by his arm and threw him down to the ground and brought up his sword. He plugged it down but Crucifix rolled away and got back up and snarled, but he had yet to realize that their fight had pulled them close to Grim, who was fighting a Crucifix clone.

Grim had the clone in a headlock and was laughing when he noticed the dueling pair come close to him. He squeezed his arms and the clone popped in a puff of darkness and Grim stood behind Crucifix.

Crucifix took one more step backwards and bumped into Grim who cracked his knuckles and punched him into the stomach to raise him into the air before swinging his other fist and smashing him in the back.

Crucifix slammed into the ground and yelled in agony as Archangel swung his sword down towards his face, Crucifix rolled away and barely dodged a earthshaking stomp from Grim. He got to his feet and held his sword up defensively to the Angel and Mutant.

"Give up buddy, you're fighting a losing battle." Said Grim as he cracked his knuckles.

"Repent and you may find salvation!" Said Archangel and Crucifix snarled.

"You fools can't defeat me! I am the Demon King! I am all powerful!" He roared as he swung towards Grim, who blocked with his forearm and the sword lodged in his rock skin.

Grim's face stretched into an evil grin as he lifted his arm into the air and Crucifix with it. Grim moved Crucifix near his face, he let out a deep growl as Crucifix began to look at him in fear.

"Well my King... I believe it's time you stepped down from you're throne." Grim said in little more than a whisper that held more malice than even Crucifix could muster.

Crucifix looked up at the sword to see a dark energy flowing from it and latching onto Grim's arm, bonding with it.

"The sword, it hasn't chosen me!" He gasped as Grim brought his free arm back and his eyes grew bright with evil glee and he slammed his fist into Crucifix's stomach, shattering the armor and causing the Demon to vomit blood and bile.

"Hmm hmm hmm... So this is the King?" Grim asked in his gravelly voice as unseen by Archangel and the Titans horns began to push outwards and rose from his forehead.

"The true King..." Wheezed Crucifix as his grip slackened and he fell to the ground.

With a burst of darkness the sword began to bend with a screeching of metal and Grim was enveloped in darkness... A true Demon King was being created.

"Haha! And I thought I had power before!" Laughed Grim maniacally from within the darkness that was pushing everyone away.

"What's happening!?" Yelled Robin over the wind.

"He is being converted into the new Demon King! We have to reach him!" Yelled Archangel.

"Why is the transformation so much more powerful with Grim!?" Yelled Raven.

"The power gained from the sword relies heavily on the darkness inside one's heart! Guilt, malice, fear, envy, greed... Rage." Said Archangel and everyone had the same realization.

They each had images flash in their minds: Grim yelling in anger while fighting villains, Grim yelling at his team in annoyance, his anger at what he is, his anger at the world's view of him, his rage was his most prominent feature... And his past was still a mystery that held more possible tragedies... Now his anger was turning him into a Demon.

"That's it! No more hero bullshit! It's so clear... The world is mine to take!" Grim laughed and Raven's eyes began to glow and the darkness parted slightly.

"Someone quick... I can't hold this for long!" She said with a strained voice.

"How do we save him!?" Yelled Terra.

"Someone needs to calm the darkness in his heart... Or we need to kill him!" Said Archangel as his sword glowed and turned into a bow that he pulled back.

"This will kill even Grim, it will shatter his soul and send him to hell... But you may be able to reach him, I'll give you ten minutes." He said and the Titans looked at each other.

"Yo Grim! It's us, you're team! Come back to us!" Yelled Cyborg and Grim turned towards them.

"My team? Ha! You mean the same team that never shuts up! The people that can't spare the time in their day to ask how the Monster is doing!?" Roared Grim as his eyes flashed.

"C'mon dude! You love us! We have pizza together!" Said Beastboy.

"You mean you eat in front of me, and expect me to join in... I can barely taste food anymore!" Grim yelled once more.

"Friend Grim... Please don't become evil! Come back to us!" Said Starfire with tears in her eyes.

"You think I care what YOU want!? Aliens did this to me! You crushed me when we first met!" Grim said in anger.

"Grim, we all get angry at each other. We all hate each other at some time or another. But you don't need to take over the world... You have us, we are you're family." Said Raven.

"A family that doesn't understand is no family at all." Grunted Grim and Robin stood up.

"Grim, you have no need for evil. You chose to be a hero... What made to make that choice?" He asked and Grim faltered.

"I... I'm tired of being a hero!" He said weakly and the darkness died down slightly.

"Grim... Please don't do this. I am just barely learning to use my powers... I need you- we all need you... Please." Said Terra and Grim turned to look at her and his eyes began to die down and the darkness stopped.

"Terra... I have a responsibility! Who needs the world! I have my people right here!" Grim yelled and looked down at the sword in his hand.

"You dare to try and use ME!?" Grim roared and the sword began to scream back at him.

"How dare you resist! You are a mere mortal! What gives you this power!?" A high pitched voice called and Grim's brow came down and his eyes glowed in anger.

"You wanted rage... I'll give you some fucking rage." He said and his jaw unhinged and showed off shark rows of drill teeth and a flaming aura inside his body.

Then a great scream echoed from within him that shook the earth and caused everyone to cover their ears. After several seconds the red glowing gem cracked... And shattered into dust. The demon sword that had haunted earth for thousands of years was put to silence, by the mere Mortal Grim Deathly. The said man gave a deep sigh and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted beyond words. Cyborg carried Grim to the T-Ship and the Titans flew back to Jump City to allow their strongest member to rest.

END

Well, there we go. Let me explain something: Archangel has a different personality because the sword was warping his mind slightly, without it he returned to normal. The next chapter will probably be a fun relaxed chapter so have fun with that when I write it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review below. Bye.


	25. The Start

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block and you know how that goes... Not to mention I've started planning for a new fanfiction that is extremely similar to this one. I'm thinking about making a fanfic that takes place in DC with Grim as the Goliath once more... but with his own city, villains, and allies. I'm going to do it alongside this one so updates may take longer but it will still be updating... maybe. I might go full DC did for a while. and with that out of the way, we can get to the story! I'm not sure what's going to happen this chapter so I'm winging it and you're reading it, have fun.

We come to the Titan's Tower common room where everyone is going about their business while Robin is on the phone talking with someone. Grim walked in and stretched with a loud cracking sound before opening the fridge and grabbing large armfuls of food and swallowing it whole.

He wiped his mouth and stood up to sit on the couch to watch Beastboy and Cyborg play a fighting game. He blinked the last bit of sleep out of his eyes as Robin put down the phone and turned to Grim.

"That was the Mayor..." he began and Grim cocked his head.

"Does he have another plan for killing me off?" asked Grim.

"He said that the City is opening a new hero's museum and needs a hero to cut the ribbon." Said Robin.

"Have fun then, who better to cut the ribbon than the leader of the Titans?" Asked Grim as he yawned.

"It's not me, he asked for you specifically." Said Robin and everyone turned to look at him unanimously.

"He wants... The monster to cut the ribbon?" Asked Grim and several hours later there he stood, in front of crowds of reporters d people, next to a large red ribbon and the Mayor.

"Thank you for coming Goliath! It's a great honor for us to have earth's strongest hero here today!" Said the Mayor loudly.

"So I just cut this and I'm done?" Asked Grim and the Mayor nodded.

Grim cracked his neck and picked up the large scissors... which he grabbed too hard and it bent I his hands.

"Shit... hold on." Said Grim and he turned to the ribbon and formed scissors out of crystal and cut the ribbon.

There was a cheer that broke out and people rushed into the museum, ready to see all of the exhibits for nearly every hero on earth. Grim walked in and found himself in the Teen Titans wing.

Standing in the center was a huge statue that had each of them there. Terra was flying up on a boulder, Beastboy was half transformed into a T-REX, Cyborg was blasting his gun, Raven was levitating with energy in her eyes, Starfire flew above them with starbolts in her hands, and Robin was in the center, giving orders. Everyone was smiling or laughing as they fought unnamed evil.

Then Grim looked at himself in the statue and sighed. He stood twenty foot tall and had his arms extended around the Titans and had an expression of rage and malice that contrasted with his teammates. His eyes were glowing red and they even etched spit flying from his mouth.

"I hope I don't actually look like that." Said Grim as he walked past the statue into the rest of the exhibit. There were glass cases that contained models of the Titans and each villain they had fought and the battles they had fought.

Grim finished touring the museum and went outside and sat down on stone steps that led to the museum. Grim sighed and looked at his giant, mutated, hands and clenched them tightly and shook for a second before he regained control.

He got up and started to walk down a street until he heard an explosion and the alarms of a bank nearby. He arrived just as a robber ran out holding a long silver gun with red energy glowing at the tip.

"Stop." Growled out Grim.

The villain stopped and pointed his gun at Grim and fired it into his face, dust exploded and Grim's face loomed out and he bared his teeth. He lifted the man up by the chest and slammed him into a nearby wall and welded him to it with crystal. He turned his back and the Robber started to yell at him.

"Yeah, walk away monster! You won't ever be loved by the city!" He yelled and Grim roared and slammed his fist through the solid stone wall next to the man who had screamed and fainted.

Grim snorted and walked away and opened up his Titans communicator and turned it to the Tower camera feed and saw the Titans all playing a card game. Suddenly Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, and Himself all appeared in the same space.

They were surrounded by other heroes and soon the Master of Games came out and explained why they were here. Everyone started talking excitedly until Grim stood up and cracked his neck.

Unanimously everyone turned to look at the famous giant that had fought Superman and Doomsday. Grim smiled and waved cockily, he was the most likely one to win.

Grim sat down and closed his eyes to wait for his turn in the tournament, it came eventually and he found himself on a large circular platform with none other than Robin in front of him.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Said Grim as he crossed his arms and beckoned for Robin to attack.

Robin jumped high into the air and slammed his staff over Grim's head, shattering the metal pole as Grim yawned. Robin then threw out explosives, boomerangs, and everything else in his arsenal.

Grim laughed and brushed away ice that a bomb had left on his shoulder and took a step towards Robin. Robin reacted quickly and jumped over him and proceeded to stay out of Grim's reach. Grim started to get angry and slammed a foot into the ground, cracking it slightly.

Grim looked down, then looked up, then grinned.

"Grim... don't do it." Said Robin as Grim raised his leg high up, and slammed it down into the stone beneath him. The platform began to crack and eventually shattered, causing Grim and Robin to fall. Robin tried to use his grappling hook but Grim grabbed it midair and swung Robin around as they both fell, Robin let go and flew out of bounds and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Grim soon found himself appearing back where all the heroes had been originally, but with many heroes now missing.

Grim walked over to Cyborg, the only Titan left after the fights.

"Where's Robin and Beastboy?" Asked Cyborg.

"Don't worry! I sent them back home, they are safe." Said the Game Master.

"Hmm..." Grim said as he rubbed his chin.

"We will continue the tournament tomorrow! Go and get your rest." Said the Game Master.

Grim awoke the next day and was ready to fight, until he noticed that Cyborg was missing.

"Hey! Game Master, where is my friend?" Demanded Grim.

"Ah, Cyborg has been disqualified for trying to sabotage other players." Said the Game Master and Grim glared at him long enough for the Game Master to look away and cough shakily into his hand.

Everyone was soon teleported away and Grim found himself against a short Tenn with red hair and a yellow costume with a lightning bolt on it. Grim's eyes widened and a smile came to his mouth.

"Wally? It's been a while! How's Barry doing?" Asked Grim as he lowered his stance to get ready to fight.

"Same old same old. Hey, don't you think this whole thing is a little shady?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah, I'm planning on giving the Game Master a good wallop after I beat you." Said Grim.

"Beat me? I don't think so, you're a bit slow." Said Wally as Grim started to stomp the ground below them and metallic ringing sounded.

Wally zoomed forwards and kicked Grim in the nose and the momentum drove him back and onto his butt with a loud crash. Grim rolled away from Wally and looked. up to see him directly in front of him with a vibrating hand.

He pressed the hand against Grim and sparks flew from his face and he flew back again.

"Alright Tiny you asked for it!" Grim roared as he opened his mouth and started to breathe fire and missed Wally. The fire began to hit the metal ground and spread around Grim preventing Wally from getting close.

"Even if you shield yourself with fire you're gonna need to stop eventually." Said Wally as Grim smiled while he breathed flames.

A minute later the ground began to glow red and Wally was forced to hop from foot to foot as the metal floor was heated to the point only Grim could stand. The metal began to t and Wally skill as he tried to run and Grim grabbed him by the hair and head-butted him into unconsciousness.

"Sorry Wally." Said Grim as he crossed his arms and was teleported in front of the Game Master.

"Excellent job champion! You have provided your-hmmpff!?" The Game Master began and was interrupted when Grim's hand grabbed hold of is jaw and pulled him close to his face.

"W-what are you doing!?" Cried out the Game Master.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you didn't send anyone home!" Growled Grim s flames poured out of the corners of his mouth and bright red energy flowed from his eyes.

Grim lift the Game Master with one hand and slammed him into the floor and threw him into the wall. Grim roared with a savage explosion of sound from his mouth. The Game Master got up and his arm turned into Cyborg's and he fired a blast of sonic energy into Grim.

Grim roared and pushed forwards until a familiar disc flew and connected to his chest. It exploded and he was left with ice covering his body, one of Robin's gadgets had been used on him.

"I have the powers of everyone who was vanquished! All of their strengths and none of the weaknesses!" Said the Game Master as he began to laugh evilly. He stopped when he was interrupted by a deeper and more malicious laugh from Grim as the ice shattered.

"Tell me then, did any of those heroes have hard skin?" Asked Grim.

"Yes, they did. My skin is harder than diamond, give up and join in my power." Said the Game Master.

"Perfect, then I don't have to let up." Said Grim and he slammed his fist into the Game Master's stomach and lifted him into the air and grabbed his head midair and jumped to knee him in between the eyes.

The Game Master rolled away and groaned as he shook his head he turned to see a black hand as it grabbed him and lifted him into the air and pushed him against a wall.

"You know..." said Grim slowly as he raised his head to look at the Game Master with an evil grin.

"The good thing about you removing all the good guys? No. Witnesses." He whispered the last two words and he threw the Game Master across the hall.

The Game Master landed heavily and gasped for air and stood up with blood running into his right eye from his forehead.

"I was wrong in bringing you here... you're no hero... you're just a monster!" He yelled and Grim threw back his head and laughed.

"Ha ha! Well a monster I may be, but what are you going to do about it? You made this monster's friends all disappear... so how about you bring them back and I won't put you're ribcage where you're head is supposed to be." Said Grim as crystal began to form in his hand and soon he had a mace in his hand that he patted in his open hand.

"I will NOT!" yelled Game Master and his legs turned into animal legs and he gains a green gorilla arm and Cyborg's arm and he charged towards Grim who sighed and held his mace like a baseball bat.

In slow motion he swung and the crystal mace shattered across Game Master's face and he flew to the wall once more.

"Give in already." Growled Grim as he stopped over and lifted up the half dead Game Master. Grim sighed when the amulet around the Game Master's neck gleamed and he took it in his hand.

Seconds later everyone appeared around him and Grim looked and counted out everyone and nodded once he confirmed that they were all there. He smiled until he noticed glares from everyone, even his teammates.

"What!?" He demanded and Robin took a step forward and crossed his arms.

"You didn't need to hurt him so badly. You went overboard." Said Robin and Grim growled and stepped up to Robin and held up the amulet.

"I'm getting real tired of you telling me what I can and can't do Robin." He ground out through clenched teeth. The amulet began to glow and seconds later Grim found himself back where he was before: outside of the museum.

Grim sighed and took a seat on the stone steps that led to the museum, he held up his hands shakily and clenched them and shook his head. Something wasn't right, normally he wouldn't go berserk like that without more provocation.

The more he thought about it the more he heard a strange ringing that he couldn't place the source of... then it hit like a nuclear blast inside his head. Pain bolted through his body like fire and he held his head in agony as he fell and rolled on the ground. He rolled to a stop just as he saw black boots walking towards him and stop before he heard a voice as he drifted from consciousness.

"The Weapon has been secured. Delivery expected to take an hour." Then all was darkness.

END

Well, this was the product of months of off and on work, forgetting what my goal with the chapter was, and overall probably a boring chapter for you guys. As I said I will be creating an entire new story for Grim that you could think of as a new character being added to the DC Universe.


	26. Skirmish in the Swamps

Hey guys! I'm back with the newest chapter of Titans and the Goliath! Last time I left you on a cliffhanger so let's just get to it.

Grim groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see blurry figures in front of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear them. Seconds later he found himself in a dimly lit cave that was only lit from natural moonlight.

He suddenly jumped when a voice sounded in his ear, the voice of a woman he had heard rumors about.

"Goliath, nice to see you awake." Said the voice of a woman he had heard once in the league's recorded database.

"Amanda Waller." Growled Grim as he walked out of the cave.

"Impressive. Then you already know how this goes." Said Amanda.

"Just start talking." Said Grim.

"There is a monster in a nearby swamp that we need captured and taken in. If you complete this we will remove the bomb we have planted in your stomach." Briefed Waller.

"Bomb? You think an explosive will even hurt me?" Laughed Grim as he came to the cave entrance.

"The bomb is a thermonuclear explosive bonded with unstable antimatter, try me." Said Waller.

"Oh..." Said Grim as he pressed his hand against his stomach.

"You will know the creature when you see it. Goodbye Goliath." Said Waller before the line died.

"Great, the one time someone finds something that can kill me." Sighed Grim.

He stepped from the cave into the night air of what appeared to be a large swamp, greener than anything he had ever seen.

"Mother nature's been hard at work." Whistled Grim as he began to wade through the swamp waters.

The water was deep and even came up to his neck and he felt plants underwater grabbing and tugging him from down below.

He ripped away from them and eventually found dry land. He climbed up onto green grass and got his bearings.

"This is some swamp, I wonder what monster lives here." Said Grim when he noticed a contrast of white from all the green.

Inside of the large clearing he stood in was a large white building. Grim moved over to investigate it to find it in good shape despite it's abandoned appearance. He suddenly turned his head when he heard a whoosh of air and saw a humanoid creature made out of plants rise out of the muck of the swamp to stare at him with two glowing red eyes.

"What the-" Was all Grim was able to say before a pillar of roots slammed into his chest and pinned him to a large tree. The force was great enough to knock the breath from him.

"Ugh... Gonna be one of those days." Groaned Grim as the Swamp Creature walked towards him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Asked the creature.

"You're intelligent? Oh thank god, where exactly am I?" Asked Grim.

"... Louisiana." Said the Swamp Creature after a long pause.

"Really? Really brought me far from home Waller." Said Grim as he ripped the vines from his body and kicked the creature with full strength, blasting it apart from the force.

"Oops, she said back in one piece didn't she?" Asked Grim as in front of him the creature was formed again.

"Regeneration... Everyone has that these days." Said Grim as he brought up his fists in a guard.

"Sorry about this swampy, but I have a bomb in my stomach that's making me do this." Said Grim as he swung a right hook that the creature dodged and counted with an uppercut that lifted Grim off the ground and knocked him down.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the creature as Grim grabbed it and hurled it into a boulder.

"A lady put a micro bomb in my stomach and if I don't deliver you it's gonna blow. So yeah, I'm kinda out of options."

"Then I have no choice but to do this." Said the creature and Grim was blasted with a volley of seeds.

"Really? I'm starting to think that you're running... Out... Of... Ugh... Ideas..." Grim slowed down and clutched his stomach.

"Damnit... Plant-guy." He covered his mouth with his hand before bending over and unceremoniously vomited onto the ground.

A mix of red, green, and brown acid fell from his mouth and sat boiling on the ground.

Amid the mess of inner fluids was a sparking device that was sputtering and flashing red.

Grim scooped up the device and hurled it into the sky full force with the sound of a sonic boom from the force of the throw.

High above them the bomb went off and green light was mixed with red and black in what was both an explosion and implosion at the same time.

"Jesus Christ Waller. You really wanted to make sure I would stay down." Said Grim as he shook his head and turned to the creature.

"Grim Deathly, also known as Goliath." He said while holding out a hand.

"Alec Holland, Swamp-Thing." Said the creature as it shook his hand.

A buzzing sounded in Grim's ear and he grinned and turned away from Alec.

"One minute, I've gotta take this call." He said and lifted his finger to the side of his head and he once more heard the voice of Amanda Waller.

"Goliath! Complete your mission!" She demanded and Grim began to laugh with his gutteral deep voice.

"Waller, I'm not attacking an innocent man, and you don't have your bomb anymore." Said Grim as he took out the small radio device and broke it.

"Thanks for the help Alec, sorry for trying to capture you." Apologized Grim.

"I'm used to it by now." Said Alec and Grim smiled.

"I know right, people have been hassling me since I got mutated into this creature." Said Grim.

"You're a mutation?" Asked Alec.

"My dad is a bioengineer, experimenting with a new alien rock... A black crystal, sound familiar?" Asked Grim as he sat on a stump and gestured towards himself.

"I was caught in an alien invasion and my molecules were bonded with the rock. Now I'm a nine foot tall fire breathing monster." Said Grim as he laughed darkly to himself as his eyes glazed over and he looked far away.

He went back to that day... The that Grim Deathly died and The Goliath was born... Then he shook his head as he grew angry without reason... There was an ache he couldn't place... A buzzing... And a wail... Then he snarled and grabbed his head as hot fury consumed him.

Fire blew from his mouth and Alec Holland fell back and stared as Goliath grew more enraged and the humanity seemed to drain from his eyes.

Grim was gone and only Goliath was left... And the Goliath was anger... Goliath was rage... And Goliath opened his mouth and roared loud enough to rattle the ancient trees of the swamp and send animals scurrying away.

"Grim?" Asked Alec but Goliath grabbed him and lifted the Swamp-Thing above him and with a tearing noise he ripped the man of the swamp in half... But it is not so easy to destroy a direct force of nature.

Roots lifted from the ground and wrapped around Goliath and pulled him down to one knee and partially buried him.

Alec formed once more and stood before him with a worried expression. He could see something had happened but he couldn't say what caused the transformation.

"Grim, what is wrong?" Began Alec but Goliath roared and with great effort stood back up, ripping up earth with the roots that bound him. More roots grabbed him but he roared and took an unsteady step that cracked the ground where he stepped as fire blew from his mouth and he raised his arms slowly and reached for Alec.

Alec took a step back and he saw a spark fly from the base of Goliath's neck. A small metal disc was poking out from a slit in the back of Goliath's neck.

Alec easily put together what had happened... The people that had taken him had cut him open and implanted some kind of mind control device.

Goliath took another step and trees the size of buildings were starting to uproot as Goliath's eyes began to glow brighter and brighter. He was roaring and tearing up more swamp until a tendril of root wrapped around the metal disk and ripped it out. Goliath roared in pain and collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

"Grim? Are you back?" Asked Alec one last time and the sleeping form mumbled.

"Jinx... That's not where whipped cream goes... Hmm..." Grim whispered in slumber.

"Well it looks like he's fine." Said Alec and he patted Grim until he found his communicator and noted the T symbol.

"A member of the Teen Titans? I should tell them where he is." He said the light faded from his eyes and across the country he rose up on the Titan's Island.

He rose up in front of The Titans, who had been talking to each other outside over grass that now formed the Swamp-Thing.

"I know where you're friend is." He said as the young heroes recoiled in shock.

"And he needs your help."

END

Once again, sorry for late updates. I spent a lot of time thinking about the new DC Goliath story so I was a little sidetracked. On another note... Anyone else a huge fan of the Swamp-Thing comics?


	27. Rock and a Hard Place

Hey guys! I'm trying to update quicker so here I am, with a new chapter. I've finally got a chapter to elaborate on Grim training Terra on using her powers. So, without further ado here is the story.

Grim and Terra were both reclining on a grassy hill with their eyes closed with a relaxed silence... Until Grim broke it.

"So... You getting any elemental vibes from the ground?" He asked and Terra shook her head.

"Nope, nothing." Said Terra and Grim sat up and stretched.

"Then it's off to the canyons with us." He said as he scooped her up and took a massive jump and landed on a building before he leaped again and after several more leaps he brought himself and Terra to the same canyons they first met Terra.

"How did you learn your jumps?" Asked Terra as she got out of his hands.

"Practice, and a few visits to the bottom of the harbor." Said Grim with a smile as Terra laughed.

"Alright, now let's get some rocks moving." Said Grim and Terra nodded and her eyes began to glow and around her small rocks began to lift and spin around her. Grim felt a tug and looked at his arms to see a faint yellow glow around him.

"Alright, now try and exclude me, I should feel different from the other rocks." He said and Terra nodded and slowly the glow disappeared from Grim and he sighed in relief as he scratched the back of his neck.

Soon the rocks around Terra began to move and flow like a river of rocks in the air and Grim raised a brow as the rocks took shape and began to meld together and formed a crude version of him.

"What do you think?" Huffed Terra as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not that ugly... I hope." Laughed Grim as he inspected the statue.

"I think I got you perfectly." Said Terra as she pointed at the statue's angry expression.

"You know I try not to get angry, it tends to leave people splattered." Said Grim as the statue suddenly punched him across the face.

The fist stooped cold on his jaw and broke apart. Grim laughed heartily and wiped a boiling tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to tickle?" He asked and Terra huffed in indignation.

"Well, I was trying to at least scratch you." She said and Grim stretched his arms with an audible pop.

"Bring it on tiny." He said and Terra grinned and lifted her hand and two boulders lifted up from nearby and flew towards Grim.

Grim rolled to the left and avoided one but the second one hit him in the back and exploded into rubble, knocking him onto his face.

"Ow." He said as he got up and saw another boulder flying for his face.

He ducked under it and heard a whooshing and felt a powerful force slam into his stomach.

He gritted his teeth as boulders assaulted him from all sides until he was covered in a mass of rubble.

Terra powered down and took a step towards the rubble when a rumbling sounded around her and suddenly a massive form erupted from the ground and stood twenty feet tall and was as wide as a building. It was a giant worm.

Terra dived away from from the worm that slammed it's body onto the ground and pulled another forty feet from the ground and pointed a massive open maw towards the city.

"No!" Said Terra and she held up a hand and rocks moved it the way of the worm but it just barreled through.

"Grim!" Shouted Terra and another rumbling sounded and far in front of the worm a black form exploded from the ground with two burning red eyes.

"You. Will. Stop." Growled Grim as he planted his feet and stared down the approaching worm.

The worm continued at full speed and Grim took in a deep breath and all at once the worm and the giant clashed.

Grim grabbed the rim of the worm's mouth with each hand and the worm came to a grinding halt. It began to quiver as natural instincts began to kick in... The fight for survival began to rise as it's light receptors began to sense the halting fire that burned in Grim's eyes.

"Leave." Grim said and he released the worm and the worm turned and as fast as it could returned to the hole it came from.

"Grim? What was that?" Asked Terra as Grim dusted himself off.

"Ten years ago my dad's company dumbed waste here without our knowledge. Gallons of unidentified radioactive equipment thrown into the ecosystem. Probably mutated worms that were in the soil." Said Grim as Terra raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"You... Never talk about your past." She said.

"Well... A near death experience made me revalue my life... Before and after the mutation." He yawned as he sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm starting to wonder if my new life isn't all bad... I'm indestructible, strong enough to bench press a train, I can breathe fire... And I'm dating a beautiful girl." He said as Terra's jaw dropped.

"You're dating someone? Who!?" Asked Terra and Grim's eyes widened and he started floundering for words.

"Uh... Nobody you would know! I mean, it doesn't really matter does it? Not really anyone else's business..." He spluttered.

"Easy big guy, I was just wondering." She said while laughing.

"Yeah, whatever-" Grim was interrupted when a voice sounded off in his ear.

"Grim... We need you at the tower. And you might want to bring a close friend." Said the voice of Superman.

"What? Why do I-" He began to ask.

"We examined the last sample you sent us... It would be better to show you." Said Clark.

"Fine..." Said Grim with his brow furrowed.

"Terra, would you like to see the Watchtower?" Asked Grim.

"Really!?" Asked Terra and Grim picked her up by her collar and lifted his finger to the earpiece.

"Beam us up Scotty." He said and the two began to glow.

Seconds later they found themselves in the Watchtower with the founding members of the League standing in front of him with stoic faces.

"What is it?" Asked Grim as Terra looked from Grim to the heroes with worry setting on her face.

Batman waved his hand at a monitor that displayed what appeared to be Grim's file. It had a picture of his face and various information about his strengths and weaknesses.

"What is this?" Asked Grim as he stepped forwards to see the screen.

"Your file, but that isn't what we wanted to show you. This is." Said Batman as he pressed a button and three pictures appeared.

The first was a set of molecules made up of black and red colors that seemed to be solidly bonded. The second one the colors were more faded and the molecule was pulling away from itself... And the final one was devoid of color and the molecules were blurry and nearly broken apart.

"...What is this?" Asked Grim.

"Three different samples you have sent us of your body at the molecular level. The first one is from three years ago, the second is from two months ago... And the third is from last week..." Said Batman darkly.

"Then that means..." Said Grim.

"Your molecular structure is rejecting itself and falling apart. Grim... You are dying." Said Batman as Grim's eyes widen and with a shuddering thump he fell onto a nearby chair.

"No! You have to be wrong! Said Terra.

"By my estimates you have three months left... Then your body is going to rip itself apart." Said Batman and Grim let his head fall into his hands.

"Three months..." He sighed with his head in his hands. The same hands that he had finally begun to accept.

END

Haha! Another cliffhanger! Don't worry though, I'm already writing the next chapter. But, I have a request for y'all... ARTISTS! YOU! RIGHT THERE! If you are an artist I want you to try and draw what you think Grim looks like, the person who I think did the best will be mentioned in a chapter and will have the picture as the icon for the fanfiction! Even if you don't win I'll love to see everyone's idea of Grim and I'll send back my own feedback to everyone who sends in art. That's all, thanks. See all of y'all later.


	28. Three Months

Alright, so I'm sure you guys just want to get to the story so I'm just going to get this done and over with. Grim learned last chapter that the molecular structure of his mutated body was falling apart and he had three months to live. With that, let's get onto the story.

The Titans stood in the common room together with a heavy atmosphere as the news of their teammate's plight settled on them. Terra and Grim had returned several hours ago and the said giant had fled to his room.

"Is there anything you can do Raven?" Asked Robin.

"My powers can only heal so much... He is too far gone for me to help." She said somberly.

"Grim can't just die! Who else is gonna whoop Cyborg with me!?" Said BeastBoy with tears in his eyes.

"He can't die! We will find a way to fix him!" Cried Starfire.

"Batman said they were searching but he didn't think they would find anything." Said Terra.

"Nothing in Star Labs could help him either." Said Cyborg.

They heard the thudding of footsteps and soon Grim emerged from a hallway wearing a tan overcoat and fedora.

"Guys, why the long face? The world is gonna be short one more monster soon!" He said with a wide grin.

"Grim... What are you doing?" Asked Robin.

"Well, before I die I have a few people to say goodbye to... Better than to go suddenly all over again." Said Grim as he turned his broad back to them.

"It's been fun, see ya around Titans." He said as he walked out and the sliding doors closed behind him.

Minutes later he was outside and he snapped his fingers and a long bridge road out of the water and he got onto his parked Grim sized motorcycle and drove into the City.

Seconds after he got into the city he heard an explosion. He turned and found himself at a bank with the usual trio of HIVE members walking out with money bags.

He got off his ride and slowly began walking towards Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. The wind blew his coat about around him and he stopped several feet in front of them.

Mammoth rushed him and wordlessly Grim leaned backwards and suddenly whipped his head forwards into Mammoth's with a shockwave. Mammoth's legs shook and he fell to his knees and them slumped over.

Gizmo swung a spider leg but Grim grabbed it and wrapped it around the small boy and tossed him against a wall before he walked to Jinx.

"Grim?" She asked as the giant slowly removed his hat so she could see his eyes. The eyes that had a faded light compared to his normal burning fury. His eyes were dim and angled downwards... Sadness was overtaking the hero.

"Jinx... I... I'm sorry." His voice broke as molten tears began to well up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jinx with a frown. Grim hand never cried... Ever... Not like this...

"Jinx... I'm dying... I only have three months left." He said with a shudder.

"What." It was not a question.

"I'm sorry Jinx... I was never able to be a good enough man for you... And soon I won't be able to protect you... Jinx... Goodbye." Grim sniffed and wiped the boiling liquid from his face and enveloped Jinx in a hug.

Without another word he put his hat back on and returned to his motorcycle and drove away, leaving her behind as the cops pulled in.

Grim visited several more people in Jump City: Percy, Harry, The Villain's Pub, and finally he parked his motorcycle outside of a tall black building with red neon lights glowing along the sides.

"Ah, my old haunt... Deathly Industries... Looks like pops hasn't run it into the ground yet." Said Grim as he entered through two metal sliding doors.

He walked up to a desk that had a secretary in a black dress turned and talking on a phone. Grim slowly lifted a finger and tapped a counter bell to get her attention, she soon put down the phone to turn to Grim as her jaw dropped.

"M-mister Grim!" She stuttered as Grim tipped his hat with a smile.

"Hello Martha. I'll be seeing pops today." Said Grim as he walked to an elevator. Seconds later he stepped out of the elevator into a massive laboratory with scientists running about who stopped when he walked in.

"Is that...?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Dr. Deathly isn't going to be happy."

"Hello everyone." Said Grim as his molten eyes moved across the massive room to see one stern face looking back at him.

The man was white with curly black hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and had a full beard. He slowly rose from his chair to reveal a white labcoat with a red D on a front pocket.

"Grim... What exactly do you think you're doing here?" He asked in a dark voice as Grim strolled over.

"Oh, you know... I came here to breath in the fresh air of inhuman experimentation and to tell you that I'm dying. Nothing special." Said Grim.

"...What?" Asked the man.

"Yes, Grim Leonardo Deathly has three months to live." Laughed Grim.

"My son has been dead for three years." Said the man.

"Ah, yes... The famous dismissive skill of Samuel Deathly... Boy how I missed it. I just came here because I figured I should let you know." Said Grim as he turned his back to his father.

"See ya Sammy." Said Grim as he left the room and soon the building.

He stopped at his motorcycle and roared before he crushed it under a heavy fist.

"Three months... What can I do in three months?" He growled out as he felt a tingling on his fist.

He lifted it up to see scratches on his hand, scratches that a week ago would not have been left there.

"My armor is already degrading... So I am dying..." Grim said as he turned to walk down the sidewalk. He had a lot of thinking to do... And he had three months to figure things out. Three Months before the Goliath would perish and leave the world.

END


	29. Goliath's Stand

Alright, I'm almost done with the cliffhangers. This chapter is gonna be a good one, let me tell you. I've had this chapter rocking around in my brain for a few months now so let's just jump on in.

Is has been two and a half months since the last time we saw Grim... And he had all but disappeared from the sight of everyone looking for him... And both the Titans and League were searching for him.

The Titans were all in the common room watching as Cyborg typed at the computer to show security feeds from all over the world. Grim was found nowhere on any of the feeds.

"How does a nine foot tall guy made of rock disappear like that?" Asked Cyborg.

"His time is running out. It's almost been three months already." Said Raven.

"Even if we find him... What are we gonna do?" Asked Robin.

"On my world we kept our sick with us so they could be with friends at their end." Said Starfire.

"Maybe he... Y'know, is already..." Trailed off BeastBoy.

Suddenly the feeds of all the cameras blinked out and was replaced by a blue face with glowing yellow eyes. The face was framed by a red helmet and had a flat lined mouth.

"Citizens of Earth... I have come to demand your surrender of your planet to me... Terak The Commander. You have one day." He said and outside a loud explosion sounded and the Titans looked outside to see spiked red ships dotting the sky.

"And any heroes that dare to challenge me, I will broadcast their deaths to the world." Said Terak and the cameras returned to normal.

"Titans, Go!" Yelled Robin and the Team moved out.

Then entered the city and found swarms of humanoid creatures in featureless red bodysuit with swords and shields pushing back human civilians.

The Titans began to engage the humanoids and quickly found out they were drones when Cyborg punched one and his fist broke through it and revealed wires inside it.

They separated to protect the city from the onslaught of machine men but they were starting to get overwhelmed.

Meanwhile, invasions in every city in the world were taking place and the battles were being openly broadcast to every device on the planet.

In Jump City, in a dingy and abandoned bar a lone large figure sat enveloped in a massive black cloak that covered everything about the man. A small TV showed the ships above Jump City and the Titan's efforts to stop the overwhelming force.

"You guys just can't do anything without me. Well, I guess I have one more fight left in me." Said the form as he took a swig from a bottle.

"Let's save the City for old times sake." Said the form as it exited the small, dingy, bar.

Back with the Titans things were not good. They had regrouped and were cornered by dozens of drone invaders.

"We need to take down those ships." Said Robin as he knocked away a drone with a staff.

"I can get us up to one, but we can't go to every one of them individually." Said Raven.

"If their boss was here, then we could do something about it." Said Cyborg with his sonic cannons firing.

"Then we fight until he comes!" Said Starfire as she blasted with Starbolts

"Um, Guys? What is that?" Asked BeastBoy as he pointed at the back of the group of drone and pink lights and explosions blasted and drones were thrown left and right.

Soon the drones were dispersed and standing in front of them was none other than Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Cyborg.

"Doing a favor for a friend. He says hello and to get inside quickly." Said Jinx as she pointed at the building behind them.

"What for?" Asked BeastBoy as they all went inside.

"That." Said Jinx as outside an amazing sight greeted them.

Black Crystal flowed down the street and coated the streets. Far away in the center of the city the large figure stood with black crystal flowing from where he stood. Soon the City streets were covered in black Crystals.

"Never tried this before. Let's see if it doesn't kill me." Said the form as he lifted his right arm and clenched his fist above his head and he gasped as pain wracked his body.

At the same time across the City the crystal began to shudder and parts began to grow... Then with a loud screech spikes erupted from the ground and pierced the sky and stabbed through the ships in the sky, ripping them apart and blowing them up.

"Ooh, that hurt..." He groaned as he uprooted his feet from the crystal.

He closed his eyes as breathed in deeply he connected with the Crystal and found two teams of superpowered teens that he began to walk towards.

He soon reached the two bickering teams that stopped and stared at the cloaked form. He grinned and pulled back his hood to reveal his identity.

Grim stood in front of them, looking as healthy as ever, but with wild long spikes curling from his head and towards his back.

"Sup." Said Grim as the Titans swarmed him and he enveloped them in a huge hug.

"Grim how-" Began Robin.

"Not now, let's put a stop to that." Said Grim as a massive red ship the size of the city teleported into existence and cast a shadow over everything.

"Raven, get us up there." Said Grim.

Raven nodded and shadow enveloped both teams and lifted them upwards until they arrived on the massive ship. Grim stretched and turned to see a sword pointed at him.

Down an entire hall in front of them was waves of the robotic drones. The began to attack Grim who was in the front. The weapons clanged off of his body under the cloak and he yawned.

Suddenly spikes ripped out from his body and skewered the robotic warriors. The spikes then broke apart and Grim gestured for them to move.

"Grim, when did you gain all of these abilities?" Asked Robin.

"Three days ago... It seems that when I grow close to death my power surge and I come to the peak of my strength. I grow more powerful the closer to death I am." Said Grim as they reached massive double doors.

Grim lifted his foot and kicked the doors, ripping them off their hinges. He stood as dust cleared and a large form stood with it's back to everyone.

The figure stood even taller than Grim, an entire foot taller than Grim. It wore red armor with large shoulder pads and black trimming. The figure slowly turned to face the heroes and villains that had broken down his door.

"So, this is the resistance that earth has sent after my fleets? Pitiful. All of you took out that fleet of ships?" Asked Terak.

"No, I did that myself." Said Grim as he walked forwards.

"Really? Then allow me to offer my congratulations." He said as a red blast of energy engulf Grim.

As the light died down Grim was left in nothing but black tattered pants. The others gasped when they saw Grim's body.

His body mass had tripled, with muscles bulging from every location. Spikes covered the entirety of his body other than his face, chest, and stomach. His feet had transformed to having two toes that ended in a clawed nail with a third where the heel should be.

"What happened to you!?" Asked BeastBoy.

"I call it All-Star Goliath. Now let's dance Terak." Said Grim as he stomped the ground and metal tore open from the force and he grabbed the larger giant and threw him down towards the earth.

He jumped down after Terak and both landed in Jump City Park with an earthshaking crack. Grim watched as Terak began to laugh.

"What now? Shall I kill the few humans that live in this city?" Asked Terak and the corners of Grim's mouth rose into a smirk.

"Sorry, a few minutes ago a friend of mine evacuated the city completely... So now it's just me and you ugly." Said Grim as Grim ripped a tree from the ground and swung it at Terak and stopped it with one hand, breaking it apart.

"Then I'll just have to hunt them each down... After I kill you." Said Terak as his fists began to glow red.

"One way or another, I'm dying today." Said Grim as he cracked his knuckles.

Terak rushed forwards and swung a fist that whooshed where Grim's head had been. Grim had ducked and was about to slam his fist into Terak's stomach when a red clad knee crunched into his face with the sound of a cannon blasting. Grim was lifted from his feet and thrown onto his back.

He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a fist coming down towards him. He rolled and Terak's fist slammed into the ground and broke apart the earth.

"You are good at dodging. But it will take more than that to defeat me." Said Terak.

Grim grit his teeth and charged at Terak and managed to slam his fist with all his strength into Terak's face... More strength than he had ever used before, enough to shatter a building... But it was stopped completely on contact just as so many attacks were stopped by Grim's skin.

"Is that all?" Asked Terak as he grabbed Grim's arm and twisted it, driving him to his knees.

A dark shadow flew by and the Titans and HIVE landed nearby to see Grim's losing battle.

"He's losing!? He never loses!" Said Cyborg.

"What are you waiting for!? Let's help him!" Yelled Jinx as he fired a pink blast at Terak.

Terak smiled and lifted Grim, punched him in the stomach and threw him down.

"Now watch, as I kill your friends." He said as he turned and held his palm open towards Jinx and as Grim watched in horrified slow motion as red energy arched towards Jinx and caught her in the stomach and lifted her into the air and past everyone before she hit the ground and rolled away. Grim saw smoke rising from her body.

"Jinx-" began Robin but all sound was drown out by the roar. The defeaning bellow, the earplitting yell of pure pain filled anguish. Glass across the city shattered and the roar was heard from the depths of the ocean to the top of the atmosphere... The roar of Grim as he watched his love's unmoving body.

"Well, aren't you an angry one." Said Terak as he turned and his eyes widened when he saw Grim on the ground.

Grim's skin was glowing from withing with red fire, his giant skeleton showed through his skin and flame erupted from his mouth and eyes. He clutched his head and within his mind the defeaning pull of a fire that he had ignored from day one... The pull of absolute rage.

"TERAK...MUST...DIE!" He roared as he stood up and began to grow until he was around twelve feet tall with long spikes sticking out everywhere.

Terak stared in shock at the enraged giant before him. He turned to look at the group behind him.

"You done fucked up now." Said Cyborg.

"Who was she?" Terak whispered.

"His girlfriend." Said Robin.

"Oh." Barely a whisper as a massive hand grabbed the blue faced alien and hurled him across the City, shattering buildings and the ground he landed in.

Terak sat unmoving for a second before he turned on a communication device.

"Send in the strange specimen." He whispered and the mother ship above fired a pod that slammed down in front of Grim. It opened up and revealed to be the killer of Superman himself: Doomsday.

"Doomsday roared at Grim and punched him across the face, making him take a single step back... Then he roared in rage and lifted Doomsday in two giant hands... And with a pop he broke every bone in Doomsday's body. Then he hurled him into the atmosphere and far off into the sun.

"TERRRRAAAAAAK!" Roared the monster that was once Grim. He jumped and smashed through buildings to reach Terak, who had recovered.

"TERAK!" He roared as he reached towards the alien.

"Train the weapons on the monster!" Yelled Terak as Grim took a step towards him.

Thousands of guns from the mother ship aimed towards Grim and soon red energy arched towards him as covered him completely and forced him to his knees... But it only enraged him more.

"TERAK!" He roared as he lifted a hand and a giant spike grew from it and pierced the ship. The spike then split into thousands of more spikes that ripped apart the ship. Fiery pieces of ship cascaded down across the city, smashing and blowing up chunks of buildings and streets.

Fire burned across the city and flames licked Grim and spread across him until he was wreathed in flame, his face looking to be the face of the devil himself.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Yelled Terak as Grim raised a fist and with a sickening crunch plunged it into Terak and buried the alien overlord beneath rubble.

Grim slowly turned to face the young heroes and villains and sauntered over slowly and fell to his knees before them as his red eyes began to flicker.

"Jinx... Jinx?" Was all he could say as he clutched his chest.

"Grim, she's alive. Raven was able to save her." Said Robin and Grim's face slowly stretched into a weak smile.

"Th-thank you. Raven... Friends..." Talking was becoming increasingly difficult.

He shuddered and shakily stood back up and stumbled back.

"It's coming... Death..." He wheezed as he painfully lifted up his arms and his eyes faded to darkness.

The heroes and villains both stared in sad silence until the sound of a horn blasted across the landscape and bright light fell from the heavens. Six forms descended from the sky and landed around Grin.

Five of the forms wore silver and gold armor and had white feathered wings sprouting from their backs. White hoods covered their faces and they held their hands out towards Grim and yellow energy began to fly from their hands and into Grim.

The sixth form was recognizable as Archangel. But wearing silver robes and golden wings were folded on his back.

"Ah, friends... It is good to see you once more." Said Archangel.

"Archangel? What are you doing here?" Asked Raven.

"It is not Goliath's time to leave this plane of existence. The heavens owe him a favor, and that favor will be paid in full." Said Archangel as he laid his palm on Grim's chest and white light began to surge across the cracks in Grim's skin.

Then Grim shattered.

"No!" Yelled the united voices of the Titans.

"Easy friends." Said Archangel as three forms took shape amid golden light.

Silver dust floated in the shape of a large humanoid, a single black crystal rotated next to the dust, and finally, a human boy sat floating with his eyes closed, breathing softly. It was Grim from when he was human... A form most had forgotten about.

Suddenly the dust was blown away by wind, and the human woke up and smiled. The boy then turned and began to walk away, fading away. Finally, the crystal began to grow, and formed the form of a large nine foot tall humanoid... Goliath was reformed and placed on his feet and the glow began to fade.

Slowly a red glow began to shine and he took in a deep gasp of air. He began coughing and doubled over.

"Alright, I don't want to die again..." He groaned as he stretched.

"Hold on..." He said as he patted himself down.

"Something just isn't right." He said as he looked at his hands and they warped and became two blades of black crystal.

"What the!?" He yelled and slowly they molded back.

"Grim, glad to see you returned." Said Archangel.

"Archangel, what did you do?" Asked Grim.

"We saved you... But there was a cost." Said Archangel.

"... What."

"Your human and Senitalus DNA was removed so you could live." Said Archangel and Grim looked at his shaking arms and clenched his fingers.

"I suppose you did what you had to do." He sighed as he looked to see Jinx on the ground, hurt but alive.

He scooped her up in his arms and turned away from everyone.

"I'm taking Jinx to a hospital, after that... Don't follow me." He said and jumped away from the gathered people.

And that was the last the Titans saw of Grim for a while.

END


	30. UPDATE

Hey guys, I'm not really supposed to do this but I figured I should tell those of you that don't know, I have moved to a new fanfic called The Great Goliath, featuring the same character but in a different way, if Goliath hand joined the Titans and his origin story was slightly different. You can find it in the Justice League fanfic section or by going to my profile. That's all, see you later.


	31. Final Update

Hey guys, it's been a while huh. Well I'm sorry for not uploading for such a long time. I've been struggling with family, friends, a mild case of depression and writer's block like you wouldn't believe. But, onto the point of this update: I'm officially taking up a Tumblr blog and I'm going to be writing there instead. You can find me at blog/grimwritesfanfiction Come by and say hello! Also, I might throw in a few chapters here where Grim comes to help out with some of the major fights in the show, but for now I'm dropping this version of the Goliath. I'm going to be making a new version on my Tumblr with all the experience I've gained over the last three years of writing this. So, with all of that said, I'll see you guys again, stay cool my dudes.


	32. Where to find my Tumblr

So, apparently Fanfiction doesn't like me putting links to sites in a story, so you guys are gonna need to go to my profile to get the link to my Tumblr. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
